


The Hyuuga Swap

by uberneko_zero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, OCD, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberneko_zero/pseuds/uberneko_zero
Summary: Naruto is in a brand-new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Meet the Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic more naturally follows Everyone Else Is Doing IT, where the idea of NejiNaruto first even spawned. (It might be more satisfying, reading this one second. However, the two stories are actually unrelated.)  
> Originally posted in 2007/2008 on ff.net but now crossposting here. I have 2 brand new Naruto fics I will posting on here as well :)  
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> My suggested order for fics in the Naruto series would be:  
> Everyone Else Is Doing IT _(SasuNaru, some NejiNaru and GaaNaru)_  
>  The Hyuuga Swap _(NejiNaru)_  
>  Copycats and Dopplegangers _(SasuNaru and SasuNaruSai)_  
>  The Man Behind the Mask _(KakaIru)_

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand-new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality.

 **Disclaimer:** The series Naruto and all characters contained therein (Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, etc.) are property of the creators (not me) and the artist who created it and made ninjas, once and for all, cooler than samurai: Masashi Kishimoto. Props to whoever else worked on Naruto and have copyrights, and I can assure you that none of them were me. THIS DISCLAIMER HOLDS TRUE FOR THE ENTIRE FIC. I do not own Naruto, and do not see a change in this as being imminent (I am very sad about this however. I'm sure you understand.). Therefore I will not be repeating this at the beginning of each chapter. Thank you.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Meet the Cousin **

"Neji?" Hinata's voice called from down the hall.

"Yes?" he called back. He was sort of preoccupied at the moment.

"I need a favor. Can you come here?"

Neji reluctantly put down the book he was reading, and shuffled to the door of her room, hoping this wouldn't take long.

"It looks like I won't be ready in time…"

 _What, another date?_ He didn't know why she bothered. What was the probability that any of these dates would amount to anything? The last guys hadn't stuck around, so why would this one?

"…and I was hoping you could let him in when he gets here," she continued. "Keep him company? And – maybe – tell me what you think?"

 _Oh please._ Why did she insist on dragging him into these sorts of things? It was always the same. You invest time in people, and then they leave. What was the point?

"Fine," he replied. "How long do I have?"

"Um, maybe about 10 minutes?" She tried to sound placating, knowing such short notice would vex him. And it did.

He grumbled a response, and went back to his room to continue reading for the scant minutes left.

 _ **Fifteen**_ minutes later, the bell rang. _Joy._

Neji took his time walking to the front door. The kid was late, and his cousin was late getting ready. How annoying. How _typical_. They could both stand to suffer a little.

Neji slid the bolt back on the door, feeling his face settle into a mask of bland disdain before he remembered he was probably supposed to be 'nice'.

 _Well, let's see what sort of sorry mess Hinata was attempting to date this time._ The poor girl either had really horrible luck, or horrific taste in men.

Neji opened the door partway, but remained blocking the entrance. "Can I help you?" he asked rather unhelpfully.

"Uh – I'm – " The boy stammered uncertainly. "I'm here to see Hinata?"

"Your name?"

Neji realized he was being a bit of an ass, making things so difficult, but it was like he felt compelled to.

The boy made wary eye contact. "Naruto?"

They were overwhelmingly blue, his eyes. Not a common color to this area. Neither was the bright yellow hair, or the golden tone of his skin. On the whole, there wasn't anything common about him.

"What, you aren't sure?"

Naruto flushed, a dark rose against the tan of his skin, his eyes widening as their gazes remained locked. His expression went from indignant surprise to embarrassed anger to forced cheerfulness in seconds flat. Intriguing.

"Hinata does live here, right?" Naruto asked with a plastic smile.

Neji felt annoyed at the mention of his cousin, but wasn't sure why.

"She's been expecting you." He smiled back, but he was sure it was one of the smiles that pissed people off. Hinata had told him once that it made him look haughty.

Naruto failed to completely hide the annoyance in his eyes behind the smile as Neji waved him inside with a courtly bow. Their eye contact broke for the first time since meeting as Naruto stepped past him through the doorway.

* * *

Naruto looked around the apartment Hinata shared with her cousin. It was the first time he'd ever been there, even though they been friends for several months. He supposed that made sense, as this was their first time hanging out on a 'date'. She was also shy, and probably didn't have people over often anyway.

The apartment seemed fairly large for a couple of college kids. Naruto wondered absently if their family was rich or something, while he admired the minimalist Asian décor. The carpet in the living room was a creamy shade of off-white, and the furniture – from the low slung, square coffee table, to the couch, lamps and entertainment center – were black. Even the frames of the simple watercolor paintings of mountains, and lone orchids were black. The walls were a rich mocha. Naruto whistled internally, impressed with Hinata's taste. He assumed it was hers. He couldn't imagine her standoffish cousin creating such a feeling of tranquility in his surroundings. He probably had his room painted dark red or something like that. He laughed at the thought.

"Something funny?" The long-haired boy asked him.

"Nope." Naruto pretended to become utterly fascinated with a tiny jade figurine of a bird, though he didn't have to pretend all that hard.

"You know," Neji said, leaning against the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, arms crossed over his chest, "it's rude to gawk and paw other people's possessions."

Naruto almost dropped the bird, turning around angrily. His skin flushed hot as he faced the other boy, adrenaline pumping through him as the brashness of the words got to him. He grasped for words to say, but came up empty handed as the dark-haired boy regarded him with a superior expression. "You – "

"Is something the matter, Naruto?" Hinata said hesitantly, emerging from her long-ass grooming ritual at last.

Naruto managed to drag his glare from the other boy and turn it into a huge, fakey smile which he directed at the quiet girl. "Everything's fine."

"Neji?" Hinata looked to her cousin.

 _Neji? So that was his name_ , Naruto seethed.

"As he said," Neji said smoothly with a faint smile, "We were just getting acquainted."

Hinata looked doubtful, but returned the smile.

Naruto glared at Neji over his cousin's head, letting him know he wasn't impressed. Neji's eyes met his, a smirk on his lips. _Jerk,_ Naruto thought at him.

"C'mon Hinata," Naruto said, "we're gonna be late for that movie."

"Ah- o-of course."

Naruto was surprised to hear her stutter and see her blush. It made him feel kind of odd, and awkward. He hoped it was a fluke.

"Er- yeah. Let's go," he said with false cheer. He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to lead her out, trying to ignore the pale eyes he felt burning a hole in his back.

* * *

Neji was in his room, lying on his bed, listening to music while he read, his headphones blocking out the rest of the world. It should have been bliss. It usually WAS bliss. But just now, he found himself distracted.

He tossed the book aside, and stared at the ceiling, analyzing his earlier behavior. He had no real reason to antagonize Hinata's… friend. But he couldn't seem to help it. He didn't want to make the usual droll, polite conversation. Yet he hadn't liked the silence either – as if he was being ignored.

Neji rolled his eyes to look out the window at the darkened sky. Why should he care if the blonde ignored him? It was ridiculous. Yet he felt compelled to prod the other boy into reacting to him.

Neji sighed and sat up. There was no reason to dwell on this any longer. In a short time this Naruto boy would likely be a thing of the past.

* * *

"Um, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

The movie was finally over, and they were walking back to the apartment, since it was so close.

Naruto scratched his head. "About your cousin… Is there a reason he's, I don't know, antisocial?"

"Antisocial?" she parroted back.

"Yeah."

"Whatever makes you think that?" Hinata's tone sounded faintly disapproving.

"Well, um…" Naruto tried to figure out a way to put it, but Hinata was giving him a look that made him want to drop it. If she thought her cousin was the best thing since sliced bread, there was no need to get into an argument about it, right? "Nevermind," he said cheerfully, changing the subject. "So, I was really impressed with the way you decorated the apartment – it looked professional!" _There we go, compliment your date._ He patted himself on the back.

"Oh, but I didn't do that."

"Eh? Then who…?"

"Neji did it. He has a real eye for that sort of thing," she said proudly.

Naruto felt his smile slip a bit as his eye started to twitch. "His room isn't red by any chance... is it?" It wasn't even really a question at this point. He was pretty sure he knew the inevitable answer.

"Oh no, not at all."

Naruto groaned internally. "And let me guess, the paintings…"

"He did those himself. Isn't he talented?"

"Oh yeah. And he's a real nice guy too, isn't he?"

Hinata nodded, confirming Naruto's suspicion that she thought the sun shone out of her cousin's butt. GREAT. How was he supposed to deal with the guy when he was such a bitch?

Naruto was beginning to think his entire life was one huge joke. Here he was, he'd finally found someone who seemed to like him enough to want to date him, and already there were issues with the family.

Hyuuga Neji. Naruto had been a bit surprised when he had opened the door. He had pale blue eyes like his cousin, but there the similarities ended. He radiated confidence, and had the longest hair Naruto had seen on a boy. He would've thought such a thing would look silly, but it looked GOOD. _Right_ even. And his face was striking, with high cheekbones and perfect pale skin. Naruto had been stunned momentarily. Then the boy had opened his mouth, and the image had shattered. Well, not completely, but it rankled Naruto to have someone talk down to him like that. Who did the uppity bastard think he was anyway?

They reached the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Naruto said casually, hoping to avoid seeing the cousin again so soon. He started inching away.

"Oh, but it's still early!" Hinata said, consulting her watch. "Won't you come in?"

"Ah – well…. Ok." Damn. He felt his face pull down in a monumental frown as she unlocked the door.

Naruto followed her in, plastering a quick smile on his face as she turned to him. It quickly turned genuine as he noticed there was no Neji. He felt his muscles relax. Ah. Lady Luck was back on his side.

"Neji," Hinata called out, making Naruto jump. "Come out of your room and socialize."

"As much as I would love to," Neji called back drolly, "I am a little busy at the moment."

Hinata turned to Naruto. "I admit, he can be a bit difficult at times. I'll get him."

"No, no, that's ok!" Naruto put out a hand to stop her.

"He'll keep you company while I freshen up. He makes excellent coffee too, you know."

Naruto felt his brain melt in his head. Ok. Fine. Whatever. "I'm sure he does," he said saccharinely. Lady Luck had returned only to kick him in the nuts.

Hinata disappeared down the hallway and Naruto sat on the couch resting his head on the back. He could hear voices, briefly, before Neji reluctantly emerged.

Naruto didn't bother lifting his head, but turned to face the long-haired boy. "I hear you make _excellent_ coffee," Naruto ribbed him before Neji had spotted him.

Neji gave him a brief, dogged look, then turned to the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering under his breath.

Naruto, pleased with this reaction, jumped up, and claimed one of the barstools at the end of the counter. He put his elbows on the countertop, rested his chin on his hands, and watched the dark haired boy make coffee. He smiled innocently as he rattled off in an annoying singsong voice, "I also hear you're an aaartist, and an interior deeecorator, and – "

Neji gave him a glare that told him to shut up. Naruto grinned. "And an aaaall around modern marvel, with such a GREAT personality!"

Neji flipped the switch on the coffee maker, and turned to Naruto, a slow smile transforming his face breathtakingly, though there was evil in his eyes. He rested his arms on the counter, leaning in until they were practically nose-to-nose. Naruto, for some reason felt his heart start pounding in his chest as intense eyes locked with his.

"Why, Naruto," Neji said in a sultry voice. "I didn't know you knew so much about me. What will Hinata think?"

Naruto swallowed hard, mind hardly registering the words, a blush forming on his cheeks at the other boy's nearness and the rich tone of his voice.

"What will I think about what?" Hinata asked, as she walked into the room.

Naruto jumped, clutching his chest as she startled the crap out of him.

Neji pulled away and shrugged, effortlessly making it look there had never been less than three feet between them at all times. "Something about hating the movie you saw tonight," he said casually.

"Wha - ?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, but, Naruto, it was such a moving love story!" Hinata said as she ghosted up to him. "Didn't it just bring tears to your eyes?"

Truth be told, he fell asleep. But geez, why did the jerk have to put him on the spot like that? Naruto didn't miss the smirk on Neji's face as he turned back to the coffee. "Oh, I think he might have _misunderstood_ me, Hinata," Naruto said, his voice dripping with sincerity. "I was so moved, I bawled my eyes out." Naruto rolled his eyes internally.

"Only silently, of course," Neji added helpfully.

"Yes. _Of course,_ " Naruto agreed sweepingly. "But I dislike highly emotional scenes because…" Naruto scrambled to improvise.

"You have delicate emotions, you were saying?" Neji smirked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Naruto. Hinata of course missed the testament to Neji's considerable character flaws as she was staring intently at Naruto, a hand to her mouth in ladylike concern.

"Yes," Naruto stared at the Hyuuga boy's light eyes, cursing the amusement they held at his expense. "So, I try to avoid them. Hate is such a _strong_ word." _But it amply suits you_ , he thought at the dark haired boy.

Naruto took a swig of coffee and was surprised to find it was every bit as good as it was proclaimed. It also had a bit of a kick.

"Like it?" Neji asked.

"It's good," Naruto said honestly, forgetting to be irritated as he took another sip. "What's in it? It doesn't taste like normal."

"That's because it's Irish Coffee." Neji smiled enigmatically.

"Oh, Neji, you didn't! I thought you were making _regular_ coffee," Hinata fussed. "That has alcohol in it," she explained to Naruto.

Naruto found he didn't care. It was damn good.

"Only the best for our guests," Neji said with a wink at the blonde.

Naruto felt himself flush and hid it behind his mug of coffee, taking a giant sip. Why was Neji being so personable all of a sudden? He had just gotten used to trading verbal blows, and now the rules had changed again?

He finished off the coffee and felt a pleasant buzz tingling through him from the liquor.

"Care for another?" Neji asked, looking at him with an inscrutable gaze. Naruto felt fingertips brush his as the cup was taken from his hand, and tingling that didn't seem to be from the coffee. He nodded, and once more he saw a smile upon the other boy's lips.

"Naruto?" Hinata put a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Er - Yes?" He had honestly forgotten she was there. That was horrible, wasn't it? No way to treat your date. Though it didn't really feel much like one – it felt like any other time they'd hung out together, only more awkward.

"Maybe I could show you the rest of the apartment?" she suggested shyly.

"Um..." Naruto unconsciously glanced at Neji before responding. He could swear he saw an annoyed look on his face for just a moment, directed at Hinata, but it was gone again, and Neji was placing a full cup in front of him.

"It would be inappropriate on the first date, don't you think?" Neji asked Hinata blandly.

Her eyes widened, and her face flushed. "N-No that's n-not w-what I m-meant!" she stammered.

Naruto had turned red at the implication as well, but tried to calm the girl down. "Hinata, it's ok. I know that isn't what you trying to say –" Naruto touched her arm. She looked at his hand, then his face, burst into tears, and fled down the hall.

Naruto sat with his mouth hanging open. "Was it something I said?" No. It was something _**he**_ said. He turned to Neji. "Why did you have to embarrass her like that? You had to know –"

"What, that she didn't want to 'show you her room'?" Neji had on that disdainful, superiority-complex look again. He shrugged his shoulders. "I had no way of knowing."

"But she's a GIRL. Girls don't think about stuff like that! At least, not so soon."

Neji stood over him and calmly looked him dead in the eye. "And what do you know about girls?"

"I know… stuff," Naruto said defensively.

"Oh?" Neji said in a mocking voice, leaning close, "and how many girls have you dated, excluding Hinata?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, having no answer worth relaying.

"And how many girls," Neji asked, as he stared deeply into Naruto's eyes, "have you ever kissed?"

Naruto looked up at the dark haired boy, his breath failing him. He shook his head, feeling dizzy.

"Any boys?"

"O-Of course not!" Naruto jumped back, turning beet red.

Neji shrugged, and took a languid sip of coffee. "Well, you never know. My point is, you have no experience, so how can you say with such certainty what girls think about?"

"I have friends."

"It isn't the same."

"Well, so what?" Naruto got defensive again. His lack of dating was a bit of a sore spot, but only because people always made such a big deal over it. "Fancy yourself an expert or something?"

Neji's expression became very cold. Apparently this was one of _his_ sore spots.

"I think it's time you leave. Hinata likely won't return this evening."

_Wait, no fair! So you can rattle me all you want, but if I push one of your buttons, I get kicked out? And how do you manage to sound so polite and threatening at the same time?_

Naruto had his arms folded across his chest, glowering back. "And whose fault is that? We were having tons of fun before you came along and wrecked it all."

Neji laughed shortly. "I could see that. And sleeping through the movie – that was smooth," he drew out the word. "Likewise, I'm sure her company is utterly _captivating_."

Naruto's mouth hung open. "I did not sleep through the movie!" he lied. "And why would you say something like that about her? Its mean! She thinks the world of you."

"Yes, you did. It was obvious." He fixed Naruto with an indifferent stare. "I'm well aware of what she thinks. I practically raised her since she was 5."

"But then – And why -?"

"Her parents died in the classic fiery car crash. Mine were merely absent." He gestured to the room about them. "Though they do pay for all of this."

Naruto gaped at him, suddenly full of questions.

Neji gave an irritated sigh. "I don't wish to talk about this." He grabbed their mugs, still rather full of coffee, and dumped them in the sink. They had still been hot. He looked at Naruto. "It's late. You should go."

Naruto nodded, and slid meekly down off the barstool he was sitting on. Every time he thought he had Neji a little figured out, something changed, or new information was revealed, and he was left in the dark again. He felt flummoxed. Neji had so many sides and secrets; he was like a human rubix cube. He toggled between moods like breathing - who knew what was real?

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said when he got home. Home was a humble apartment he shared with one of his best friends. It had horrendous shag carpeting the color of old pumpkin. It drove Sasuke up the wall, but Naruto had come to like it.

"I'm busy."

Sasuke was currently at their modest dining room table assembling something that looked extremely detailed.

"You're always busy." Naruto shuffled over the carpet and flopped onto the couch.

"Well, what is it?"

Naruto thought for a moment, wanting to phrase this right. "You're a cold bastard," he said without a trace of ill-will. "What do cold bastards think about?"

"I thought you were on a date with Hinata," Sasuke replied, unfazed, as he continued working. "Where's this coming from?"

"Her cousin."

"Hmn. So how did your date go?"

"It was fine. Answer my question."

"It depends, I guess." He looked up then. "Is her cousin 'Itachi' cold? If so, I'd say anarchy and terror, and I wouldn't recommend hanging around."

"God no, not that bad. Maybe… worse than you can be?"

"Gee, thanks." Sasuke went back to constructing.

"C'mon. You know you have a bastardly side."

"So you've said."

"Sasuke! Help me out here."

"I don't know what to tell you, Naruto. Everyone is different."

"Well, Hinata seems to think he's God's gift to earth. If I said anything bad about him she might try to gut me."

"Pfft!" Sasuke snorted. "Hinata? Isn't she that really quiet, timid girl with the dark hair?"

"Yeah. But you should've seen the look she gave me when I suggested Neji might be antisocial."

"Hmm. Did you and Hinata do anything but discuss her cousin on your date?"

"Well, yeah. But I couldn't really drop the issue. I mean he was really rude and stuff to me when I came to get her, then she has nothing but good things to say about him."

"And when you dropped her off?"

"That's the weird part. Like, I was all prepared for a battle, but he was acting differently again. Almost… nice. But not the whole time."

"I see."

"So, is he 'almost nice' or is he a jerk? I can't tell." Naruto held his hand up to the ceiling, looking at it through splayed fingers.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Of course it does," Naruto huffed. "Why wouldn't it?"

"You're dating Hinata."

"Right."

"But you seem extraordinarily preoccupied with her cousin."

"Am not," Naruto said childishly. Didn't Sasuke understand that he had to figure the other boy out so they could get along, and Hinata wouldn't hate him for not loving her _wonderful_ cousin?

"Ok. Tell me what Hinata was wearing tonight."

"That's easy. She was wearing… um… " _Goddamn memory_ , he fumed. "Some yellow top thing, and jeans," he said finally, proud of himself.

"What was Neji wearing?"

"Why would I care about that?" _Black pants, and a loose, white button-down shirt. The top three buttons were undone._

Sasuke shrugged. "No reason."

* * *

TBC

Reviews welcome, but then isn't that always the case? ;D


	2. Neji's Dilemma

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand-new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Neji's Dilemma**

Neji closed his eyes, trying to immerse himself in the music, straining in vain to empty his thoughts.

Try as he might, nothing could circumvent his thoughts about the blonde boy who had suddenly come into his life.

Tonight was particularly wrong.

Neji rubbed his hands over his face.

He was trying to stay distant. Removed. Stand-offish. But no matter what he tried, it was slipping. And so fast. He had attempted to brush the boy off with a cold attitude, with barbed comments, but it was backfiring. Naruto had a stubborn streak, and it was something he didn't quite know how to handle. The blonde had turned his own sharpness and cynicism against him, playing the game just as well.

And what did he do? He gained the upper hand the only way he knew how - He scented weakness, and he exploited it. He strove to embarrass the boy, and did it by suggestive looks and words. Shameless flirting.

He'd almost kissed him for god's sake. When those clear blue eyes looked at him, he could think of nothing but getting closer. It wasn't right.

Somehow, he had an attraction to this boy. It was crazy. He'd never felt anything so insistent.

Though he pushed the blonde away with everything he had, the urge to drop his defenses got stronger. He was really sliding back by the end of the night. Making alcoholic beverages, wondering, just wondering, what the blonde would be like drunk. If his eyes would unfocus, and his brain would begin to shut down… if he would look up through half lidded eyes, lips parted…

Neji shook his head. Nothing good would come of this. Naruto was his cousin's new boyfriend. He couldn't afford to keep thinking like this.

He couldn't afford to think how wonderfully Naruto reacted to him when he'd moved in close. How his face had turned pink with embarrassment, how his eyes had focused on nothing else, how he'd seemed so utterly kissable…

Neji groaned and buried his face in a pillow.

He had to try harder. He had to _not_ to think about Naruto like this, even though it was exceedingly difficult. He couldn't spoil Hinata's relationship, brief though it may be. That's right. Just like the others, Naruto would be gone soon. He just had to let it happen. Not interfere. People were all the same. They stuck around until they got bored.

It would happen. Naruto would leave like all the others. He just had to wait it out.

A flash of wide blue eyes came drifting into his mind… a wide smile… tousled blonde hair…

Neji bit his lip, trying to dispel the images. Trying not to imagine what it would have been like if he'd captured those unsuspecting lips…

Neji groaned again into the pillow as he jammed his head deeper into it. What was wrong with him? He'd never had these sorts of thoughts about a boy before. Why Naruto? Why now? Why, when the boy was dating his _cousin_?!

Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly, flipping onto his back. It would be fine, he told himself. All he had to do was avoid Naruto. And if he did encounter him, piss him off. Because he couldn't bear to see those clear blue eyes focused on him as if they could unravel his deepest secrets.

A cold exterior… for so long, that had been enough to keep people at bay. It was enough to keep him from getting hurt, from caring when people left inexplicably. It had always been enough before, so why was it crumbling now? Why was it so hard to sustain?

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door of Hinata's apartment. He had no plan for dealing with Neji, but decided he would wing it if he had to. Still, he was wondering how the other boy would act today, after such an awkward ending to the previous meeting.

Naruto felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach. It had been so odd last time. He was certain he'd felt the sensation of breath upon his lips as Neji asked him if he had kissed anyone. Or was that just his imagination? Then something had changed, they'd argued a little, and he had been summarily dismissed.

Naruto started as the door began to open, bracing himself for cold eyes and a mocking expression, but it was Hinata who greeted him, a smile on her normally serene face. Naruto felt a vague disappointment grip him.

"Come in, come in!" she said pulling on his arm.

"Where's Neji?" he asked aloud, surprising himself.

"Oh, he went over a friend's house," she said brightly.

"Oh, ok." _I wonder who his friend is,_ he thought as he dredged up a smile for the girl. _What do they do for fun…?_

* * *

"Who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is on your mind, Neji, I can tell."

Neji sighed, taking the shot of proffered alcohol. "No, there isn't."

Kankuro lounged into the recliner, a finger tracing his bottom lip. "Liar."

Neji glared at him. "There is NO ONE on my mind."

"Yes, there is," Temari called out from the other room.

"Who asked you?" he snapped back.

"So, who is it?" Kankuro asked again. "It has to be something big if it's distracting you like this."

Neji got up and went over to the stereo. The trance-like beats were doing nothing to soothe him. He put on something heavier. Pulsing rhythms filled the air, thudding within him as the impressive sound system projected the track for every penny it was worth.

Kankuro laughed. "Now I KNOW something's up."

Neji gave him the most deadpan look he could muster. He sat back down across from his friend, fanning away the smoke and incense clogging the air.

"You aren't fooling me," the spiky-haired brunette said with a leer. "I know you too well by now." His face looked odd in the half-light, painted at is it was with stripes of purple. Neji hadn't figured out his predisposition towards that yet, and had written it off as a personality quirk.

Kankuro leaned forward. "Spill, Hyuuga." He grinned.

"It's nothing," he said with annoyance. "Just another boyfriend Hinata is trying to make work. I didn't feel like being there."

"Neji!" Temari came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Don't fib," she chided. "It doesn't suit you." Neji rolled his eyes heavenward. She smacked him. "Why is this one different?" she asked quietly.

"He isn't."

"He has to be, if he has my boy all tied up in knots," she teased.

Neji looked up at her smirking face. "Don't kid with me so, when you don't swing my way," he said with mock hurt.

She laughed and slapped him across the shoulder. "Saucy creature," she said.

He smiled.

"So…" Temari said, "tell me what he's like."

"He isn't your type," Neji said.

"Tell me, or I'll hold you down and beat the answer out of you."

"Violence doesn't become you," he said sweetly.

"Gah! Kankuro, do something about this addle-brained friend of yours!" she demanded.

"Whaddaya want me to do, sis? This boy's as stubborn as they come."

"I don't know! Pour alcohol down his throat and molest the answer out of him!" she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kankuro shook his head. "Why is it always about yaoi with you people?" He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Damn lesbians," he muttered. He turned to Neji then, fixing him with a serious look. "You're turning camp on me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I have no interest in the new boyfriend other than to stay away and place bets on how long it will last."

Kankuro blew out a stream of smoke into the air. "You're lying. What's he look like?"

Neji threw a pillow at his head. "I TOLD you, it doesn't matter."

Kankuro whistled. "Touchy, touchy." He ground the end of what he was smoking into a nearby ashtray and patted his pockets for another. "So what do you think for this one? A month? Three weeks?"

Neji shrugged.

"C'mon, you're usually so good at calling it."

"Leave the poor girl alone," Temari said to Kankuro, perching on the arm of the recliner. He gave her an annoyed look. "It's not her fault decent boys don't exist." She took a bite of the Italian Ice she'd retrieved from the freezer. "Ahhh. I remember what it was like to be 22."

"I'm surprised you can remember back that many years," Kankuro said blithely.

"It's only been three, as you know!" She whipped out the small fan she usually carried around and beat her twin in the head with it. Not many people knew they were twins, as they didn't much resemble each other.

"You're still older," he baited, a lethargic arm raised to defend himself.

"I was in a rush to get away from _you_."

"Oh, that's cold, sis," he laughed.

"Anyway," Temari said firmly, turning to Neji once more. "How old is he?"

"Same age as Hinata, I believe." Neji, like the twins, was a few years older than his 'sibling' – he thought of her as such sometimes, cousins seeming more like a distant relative sort of thing to him. Hinata and Gaara were less than a year apart. She was older than the redhead by almost seven months. Speaking of which… "Where is the red terror?" Neji asked.

"Work, I think," Temari replied.

"Well, that never pans out," Neji mused. "Why do you suppose he bothers?"

"I dunno… boredom?" Kankuro said, letting out a stream of smoke. Temari fanned it back in his face effortlessly, without having to look at him, making him cough on second-hand smoke.

"Ya mind?" he growled.

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't keep you from poisoning my health." Temari got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Good riddance," he hollered at her.

"I love you, too," she called back.

"Women," Kankuro grumbled. "Can't live with 'em… Meh. Why couldn't she have been born a boy?"

"Yes, because then you could potentially have had TWO Gaaras. Wouldn't that be special?"

"At least he's mellowed out a little over the years," Kankuro sighed. "Maybe in another 20 he'll be able to blend into society."

"If I tell you how unlikely that is, will it shatter your illusions?"

"Yes. So don't."

Kankuro fiddled with a weird puppet thing he picked up off the end table next to him, holding his index and middle fingers out to the side so he could grip it in both hands without the danger of burning it with what he was smoking. He said it was a gift from his great aunt.

"All fun aside," Kankuro drawled, making it dance a bit, "You aren't acting like yourself."

Neji had nothing to say to that.

"Are you still on that not-dating kick? What's it been, like 4 years now?"

"More or less." It wasn't for lack of opportunity either. Neji had simply decided there was no point. If you let yourself care about someone, they either failed you or they left. He'd had enough. He sometimes thought he was a little young to be so cynical, but ignoring the truth seemed a stupid recourse.

"Why don't you break the drought with the new kid?"

Neji gave him a disdainful look. "Because he's a boy, and because my cousin is trying to date him."

"Pfft," Kankuro said.

Temari poked her head back into the room. "What are you gonna do if Hinata kisses him, hmm?"

Neji stood abruptly. "I'm going home."

"But you just got here, man!" Kankuro protested.

Neji shrugged. He was more than a little irritated that even though he came here to take his mind off of the blonde, he still couldn't get away from him.

"Oh, FINE," Kankuro said dramatically, "Just go on then." He ground his blunt into the tray next to him. "Freaking repressed bastard," he muttered.

"Who's repressed?" Neji asked with annoyance.

"YOU, man. So what if it's a guy? I give you a little shit over it, it's done. But you can't even own up to it in the first place."

"There's nothing to own up TO."

"Mmmhmm. You just keep tellin' yourself that."

"Whatever." Neji grabbed his olive-drab fatigue jacket off the back of the unoccupied recliner. "I'll see you later."

He let himself out the side door of the house that led directly from the den to outside and shrugged into his jacket. The night air was cool and crisp, stinging his face a little as he made his way up the walkway and headed towards home. The twins lived fairly close to his apartment, a mere 20 minutes on foot.

His mind, preoccupied as it was, barely registered the time.

The apartment was dark when he arrived. It was also pleasantly warm, and blessedly smoke-free. Kankuro really needed to check his habit before he became a full out stoner.

Neji closed and locked the door quietly. It was late enough that Hinata might be asleep, so he didn't want to disturb her.

He made his way down the hallway, to his room. Luckily, he kept things pretty neat and he didn't have any difficulty navigating through it in the darkness. He tapped a touch-light lamp on the dresser, casting the room in to sudden relief.

One entire wall was taken up by a massive black media storage unit that housed neat lines of countless rows of cds, the majority of which were electronic music. Kankuro had a wall just like it at home. It was one of the things they had in common, and one of the many ways the twins differed. Temari thought they were both completely, piteously nuts.

Neji ran a finger over the spines, picking a few cases out at random. Unencumbered music. Nothing but beat and sound, and limited vocals. Sometimes he just wanted something in the background, breaking up the silence without forcing him to really focus. He listened to and owned a variety of genres, but this was the one he kept coming back to. From trance and downtempo to breakbeat and hardstyle, there was something for every mood.

He loaded his selections into his sound system's 10-disc tray, setting them to spin on random, then padded across the room, circum-aural headphones in hand, and flopped onto his bed.

Sound enveloped him and he felt something tense within him loosen. Minutes passed. His muscles grudgingly began to relax, and with it, so did his mind.

* * *

Naruto stretched.

Today would be a good day, he'd decided.

It had been several weeks now since he and Hinata had started dating, and they were finally in a sort of routine and had a semblance of normalcy. Hinata was still doing the blush/stammer/finger-twiddle thing but not as much as before, for which he was grateful. What were you supposed to do when someone did that at you?

And Neji seemed not to be a problem anymore, as he was never home when Naruto came by. It made things so much easier. _Better_ , he told himself.

But still, wasn't it odd that he was _never_ there? Naruto had not seen him after that first night. Wouldn't coincidence have them encounter each other at least once in this amount of time?

Naruto shook his head. Never mind all that.

YES, today would be a good day. He was taking Hinata out with some friends of his to a local fun park. Go carts, arcade games, bumper boats, batting cages, mini golf, the works. It was gonna be great!

He was so excited about it that he was actually ready way ahead of time. He tapped his fingers on the leg of his jeans, and looked at the clock. If he went now, he'd be really early.

Tap tap tappiddy tap… tap…

Aw screw it. He hated waiting.

He pulled on his lime green and white soccer jacket, happily noting the way it _almost_ , but not quite, clashed with his red Dead Kennedys T-shirt.

"Do you get dressed in the dark or what?" Sasuke asked him as he walked through the living room.

"Every day," he replied with a grin.

Sasuke snorted. He, of course, was dressed like any sane person their age. Dark long-sleeved shirt, jeans.

"Listen, Sasuke, I'm gonna head out early, so I'll meet you guys there, ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

"N-Naruto?"

With that lackluster reception it was that he found himself at Hinata's place, speaking to his girlfriend through a six inch opening in the door.

"Hi, Hinata," Naruto said, scruffing the hair at the back of his head. "I know I'm a bit early…"

"Well. Y-Yes, a little."

It was around two thirty. He was supposed to be here at three.

"I could go – " he gestured toward the street. "Um, somewhere, and come back?"

"N-No, that would be silly." The door opened a bit more. "As long as you don't mind waiting for me to finish getting ready?"

"Not at all," Naruto said with a smile, wondering what it was she had yet to do - she seemed to be dressed and all. He followed her into the apartment, trying to read something that was on the back of her dark shirt in faded script. It was woven into the design, and also shifted while she walked.

She headed off down the hall, and Naruto turned to the couch. He froze, shocked as hell to see Neji lounging there. The other boy didn't seem to have noticed him. His eyes were on a large TV, his hands tightly gripped a black game controller.

"Hi," Naruto said.

Neji nodded, and reluctantly returned the greeting.

Naruto carefully stepped over the cords for the game system as he made his way to the couch, wincing as he blocked the TV screen momentarily, and sat down.

There was a chill atmosphere in the room.

"Sooo," Naruto said to break the uncomfortable silence, "What are you playing?"

"X-box," Neji replied shortly, not looking at him.

"You know, I kinda guessed that from the glowy green X on the controller. What _game_ are you playing?"

"Fable."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Where've you been the last few weeks?"

"What?" Neji looked up this time.

"I met you once, and I haven't seen a clue as to your existence for weeks, and when I DO, it's only when I'm extremely early. Are you avoiding me?"

"Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"You tell me."

Neji just looked at him, and shook his head a little. "I'm busy. I go out a lot," he said.

"So it's not because you hate me or something?"

"Why would I hate you?"

Naruto shrugged. "It happens."

Neji digested that. Slowly. "You want me to switch to two player or something while you wait?" he offered guardedly.

"Sure," Naruto said, accepting the gesture of reconciliation. "You have any fighting games?"

Neji got up off of the couch, and went over to the entertainment center to rifle through his games. His hair fell over his shoulder in a dark curtain, hiding his face from view. Naruto found his gaze drawn then to how lean his body looked in the long sleeved white shirt and his tailored, charcoal gray, low-rise pants. He wondered absently if Neji worked out.

"Is this one ok?" Neji held up a game, looking him directly in the eye, and Naruto realized he'd been staring.

"Y-Yes, it's good. Great." _God, I sound like such a dork._

"Have you ever played it before?" Neji asked, sinking back down onto the couch. His voice was low, almost playful. Naruto glanced back up to see pale eyes watching him.

His stomach tightened.

"No, I haven't – I only have a PS2. I'm pretty good though, so I'm sure I'll get the hang of it."

"I'm sure." Neji turned back to the TV, making selections on the main screen.

Naruto soon had his hands full, trying not to get his character slaughtered by Neji's. The controls were foreign to him and he found himself getting completely pwned. He growled in frustration, playing with the controller held out before him and tilted, almost like a steering wheel, as if it would help him get the upper hand. He died consistently for fifteen minutes or so.

"Can I show you something?" Neji asked.

"If it'll help me figure out what the hell I'm doing wrong, yeah."

Neji brought up the training mode and then handed his controller to Naruto. "Use this one. You need to be player one."

"Ok." Naruto took it and selected a character, and soon was facing the CPU. He felt an arm loop around him, and hands overlay his on the controls. He stiffened, his heart in his throat as he felt Neji's body lean into his from behind.

"I'm bad at explaining these kinds of things," Neji said, practically in his ear. "I'll just have to show you."

Naruto nodded, speech failing him, his face feeling a bit hot.

The brunette's hands made Naruto's work the controls. Thumb over thumb. Hand over hand. The heat of skin on skin was distracting.

Naruto did his best to focus on what he was supposed to be doing

"There, that's it," Neji said, complementing a move he pulled against the computer. Naruto felt lips against his neck. "Just like that…"

Naruto's eyes closed, the sensation making him forget everything else.

Feather-light touches traced down his jaw… across his cheek… His stomach clenched as he imagined them at their destination, so close. Suddenly, that was all he could think about. He leaned into the body behind him, the feeling of taut muscle against his back warping his mind. He felt a sort of heightened languidness take over, and he allowed the hand now underneath his chin to tilt his face up and back.

Lips flirted against lips.

His eyes opened, a vain attempt to help ground himself, to counteract his spinning head. Hooded, pale eyes met his, eyelids at half mast, making his knees feel weak as they delved into him. Naruto felt as if he was on the edge of something monumentally huge, but he couldn't quite place it.

Softness, lips, pressure, and electricity that seemed to radiate from the core of him to the very tips of his fingers…

Then, nothing.

As soon as it had happened, it was over.

"Do you think you have the hang of it now?" Neji asked in a low, almost intimate tone of voice. Naruto wasn't sure if he was referring to the game or not. His mind staggered to change gears.

"Yes," he replied, thinking he didn't sound like himself. He sounded… breathy?

"Good," Neji murmured, as he pulled away. "Do you think you have what it takes to bring me down?"

_Game. He was talking about the game. Ignore the subtext, you're reading into things._

"I can sure as hell try," Naruto returned.

"I'd love to see you do that." The words rolled off the dark-haired boy's tongue in a near purr.

It was hard to convince yourself you were reading into things when someone, who had just kissed you, talked to you in that tone of voice. _Maybe that was an accident_ , Naruto's inner denial piped up. Yeah. Even so, it didn't change the way his stomach was attempting not only somersaults, but triple back flips.

Neji took the first-player controller back, sliding it from between Naruto's loose hands, then offered up the other one with a smile. _Why would Neji kiss me? There's no reason… I must've imagined it._

Neji's smile was one that looked suspiciously like a smirk.

"Ha," Naruto scoffed as he came back to himself, groping for something familiar like their banter to keep him from going mental. He snatched up the controller. _Mocking_ _ **me**_ _, are you?_ "I'm **so** gonna beat you."

Yup. Definitely a smirk.

They chose characters, and the battle began with the frenzied sounds of clicking buttons. Naruto bit his lip in concentration, trying to gain an advantage. He held his own this time, but he was still overpowered.

"Aw, man!" Naruto said in frustration. "How did you get so freaking good at this?" How unfair. So now he got to add this to the great list of things Neji excelled at doing? Couldn't the brunette suck at _something_?

"Determination."

Naruto looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate, forgetting about the tension that had been between them such a short while ago.

"Some friends of mine were playing it all the time," Neji explained grudgingly. "I don't like to lose."

"Oh?" Naruto teased. "So if I do ever beat you, are you going to get all bent out of shape?" Being bad at losing was _something_ at least.

"With your skills? I'll be waiting forever for that to happen."

Naruto didn't let that get a rise out of him. It looked like the dark-haired boy might be joking back. Was he finally learning to read the enigma? "Then train me."

Neji laughed. "Help you defeat me, you mean?"

Naruto grinned back. "Sure. Why not? Unless you're afraid the student will surpass the master?"

"That confident, are we?"

"I can be confident to a fault."

"Well, that explains your choice in clothing," Neji said slyly.

 _Bitch_ , Naruto thought dryly. He'd say that people skills were a failing as well, aside from being a poor loser, but Neji had proven himself to be quite capable in that area when he wanted to be.

"You have to work at being like this, don't you?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he hopped up out of his seat and did a partial turn as if to check himself out. "Nope," he said as if answering someone, "I look awesome." He glanced at Neji over his shoulder. "You're just jealous you can't pull off blindingly bright colors like I can, and have to stick to things like leather pants to look good."

"Leather pants? Is that a request?" Neji asked, an even broader smirk fighting its way onto his face as he tried not to laugh. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't own any."

Naruto fended off the color that tried to rise in his cheeks, determined not to lose his equilibrium, not wanting to feel all uncertain again. He wanted to be himself, act like he did with everyone else, but it was hard to do when Neji's comments seemed perfectly aimed at throwing him off. The brunette had to be doing it on purpose. A challenge then.

"Really? A guy like you? I'd think you'd have loads of leather pants. I mean, even **I** have a pair."

Neji looked very interested by this last comment. "Do you wear them?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Yes, actually."

"Ok," Naruto said slowly. "Then agree to teach me the game and I'll tell you all about them."

"If I say yes, I want to see you try to wear them. I just can't picture it."

 _Try_ to wear them? "You can't picture me in leather?"

"Not at all."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing," Naruto said suspiciously, "But you have a deal." He stood over Neji and extended his hand so they could shake on it.

Silvery pale eyes regarded him for a moment, before a smooth, firm hand slid into contact with his. Naruto was suddenly reminded of the kiss ( _that didn't happen!)_ and how sexy those eyes could look, as their hands clasped and his lungs stopped working. Neji's keen eyes seemed to be looking through him, reeling him in. Closer, close enough that he was noticing the way Neji's rich, sable-colored hair fell about his shoulders and the way his white, long-sleeved shirt clung to the flat planes of his stomach as the brunette sprawled lazily on the black couch. He was close enough that he could see the ribbed texture of said shirt, and the sooty fringe of lashes that framed Neji's eyes.

But he wasn't so close that he couldn't jump back when he heard Hinata's voice sound alarmingly close behind him - a hand on his arm to replace the hand that had released his.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Naruto," she said softly, concerned.

"T-That's alright, Hinata! No big deal. Too much caffeine for me this morning I guess." He laughed lamely, which she seemed to find endearing.

She smiled up at him.

Her eyes were so like her cousin's, but looked nothing like them at the same time. They also had a faint cast of purple to them, which softened their stark paleness and made her look meek. Meek did not seem to suit eyes like that.

"I'm ready to go now, if you want," she said. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"No, no, I was the one who got here early! You are right on time." He plastered an apologetic smile onto his face, rubbing at the back of his head with his hand. He remembered belatedly that he should compliment his date. He'd read that somewhere. "You look very nice, Hinata." And she did, when he stopped and took the time to look. She had on a retro sort of halter-top that was baggy except where it gathered in a band around her torso at the bottom, and at the top where it was also secured by thin spaghetti straps. It was white with widely spaced, various colored polka dots. It was cute.

She blushed and stammered a thank you at his suaveness. Naruto grinned. Dating wasn't so hard then, was it?

Naruto glanced at the boy on the couch as Hinata talked to him, and they moved toward the door.

Neji had a wholly unfriendly look on his face.

"Bye, Neji," Hinata said. "We'll be back later tonight."

"Have fun," he replied, his face becoming expressionless. "I might be going out, so take your key."

"I have it," she said holding her hand aloft.

Then Hinata was tugging gently at his arm again, prodding him into motion. Neji's expression morphed once more as his cousin looked away. He gave Naruto an unreadable look that made Naruto's stomach twist anxiously, then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

TBC


	3. Revelation Hits Like a Bitchsmack

**The Hyuuga Swap**

Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand-new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelation Hits Like a Bitchsmack**

Neji berated himself for slipping up yet again. Had he no control over himself? For God's sake, he barely knew Naruto! Why did he always feel driven to take things farther? First it was a near kiss, and now it was an actual one…

But Naruto had fallen into it rather easily…

Was he really so naive?

_Or does he feel the same draw that I do?_

Regardless, he couldn't keep this up. Even though pushing the other boy away hadn't worked, Neji wasn't convinced befriending him would either. All he knew is that time with Naruto needed to be supervised, so he'd have no opportunity to jump him. Especially when Naruto dealt with his advances by practically melting under his fingertips.

Neji sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

Who wouldn't have trouble not acting in the moment with a reaction like that? Naruto practically emanated 'sex me up', and he had to try VERY hard to remember that the blonde wasn't available, and that giving in to him was not a good idea. Doubly so when the blonde's girlfriend, his cousin, could've walked in at any moment.

He used to have such iron control over himself. What the hell had happened?

Neji distracted himself with silence, for once leaving his audio system untouched, and took out a watercolor painting he'd started the other week. He studied it critically for several minutes, then picked up a brush.

* * *

"You know, Naruto," Hinata said shyly as they waited for the bus that would take them to the fun park. "About Neji…it's good to see you're both getting along better."

Naruto smiled nervously. "You think so?"

"I was a little worried at first," she confessed. "I know he is rather complex, and hard to understand at times… but once you get to know him, he's actually really sweet."

" _Sweet_?" _Neji?_ Naruto snickered.

"I'm serious!" Hinata protested, a little flustered. "He just hides it under all that stoic nonsense."

"I bet he'd love to hear you saying that."

"Well don't _tell_ him!" she gasped weakly. "He is a little touchy about certain things."

Wasn't **that** the truth, he thought. "Yeah, I did notice that."

She looked at him helplessly.

"I won't say anything." He crossed his heart. "Promise."

She looked relieved, but still anxious. "I don't want you to dislike him because of anything I say either…"

Naruto almost brought up the way she'd gushed over her cousin on their first date, and how that had been rather off putting all on its own, but figured a proper boyfriend wouldn't do such a thing. A _proper_ boyfriend would…. reassure… and… compliment again?

"I like him just fine, Hinata," he said earnestly. "I don't think I'd stop just because of something you said."

She gave him a slightly strange look, but there was no time for anything else, as the bus had arrived.

They rode in relative silence, avoiding eye contact with some of the more unsavory characters utilizing the public transportation. Despite this, three people proposed to Hinata before the end, and some guy kept doing weird things with his exceptionally long tongue as he stared at Naruto. Naruto put an arm around Hinata's shoulders as she cringed back, thinking he should have taken the aisle seat himself to shield her from wackos.

The bus finally stopped at their destination, and Naruto jumped up quickly, practically dragging the dark-haired girl off the bus.

They breathed a bit easier, and made their way to the park entrance.

"Oi! Narutoooo!" A boy with wild, spiky brown hair and a wolfish grin flagged them down.

"Hey, that's Kiba," Naruto said aloud for Hinata's benefit. They weaved through the throng of people.

"Sasuke's getting extra tickets for you," Kiba said when they got close. His dark eyes lit up as he looked at Hinata. "Sooo, who's your friend, Naruto?"

"Girlfriend," Naruto corrected. "Kiba, this is Hinata."

" _Girlfriend_?" Kiba deflated a little. "Aw man, I wondered, but I thought for sure she was too cute for _you_." He said the last with a grin and a wink at Hinata, which made her blush.

"Hey," Kiba said aside to her from behind his hand, "if you ever lose this piece of trash, give me a call."

She blushed harder, and poked her index fingers together in a nervous gesture.

Naruto smacked him in the arm. "Who are you calling trash?"

"I calls 'em how I sees 'em," Kiba laughed. His dark eyes moved over the crowd, and he seemed to have spotted something. "Oh, look. Sasuke's done. C'mon."

They followed Kiba, the hood of his Pantera sweatshirt bobbing against his back with his long strides. In no time, they reached the dark-haired boy, who handed them each a ticket.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke," Naruto introduced. "He's my roommate, and one of my best friends."

"P-Pleased to m-meet you," she said nervously.

Sasuke dipped his head. "Likewise."

Ah, first meetings were always so awkward. "Where's Lee and Sakura? They were coming, right?"

Sasuke lifted a finger to point at a spot way in the distance. Naruto could just make out a blob of pink, and the glint of sun off a ridiculously shiny bowl cut.

"Hinata," Kiba said with a grin, dropping a hand on her shoulder. "You're about to see a _prize_ specimen of the human species, and one of the BEST haircuts this side of town." He leaned down so his face was alongside hers as they watched the couple approach. "Try not to let it make you faint of heart though," he advised as he tried to notch down his amusement.

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled out exuberantly, waving his arms. "SASUKE! KIBA! HELLO MY FRIENDS!"

Sasuke covered his face with a hand. "Why does he do that?"

Naruto grinned and waved back "LEE! SAKURA!"

Lee was wearing a subdued outfit, even for him - pale khakis that fit like they were custom made and a bright green turtleneck. He had a stylish leather jacket over that, which was probably Sakura's doing. She was definitely a good influence on him. Sakura herself was wearing one of those skort things, despite the cool weather, but made up for it with taupe knee-high lace up boots and a matching tailored jacket.

"Is it just me, or are you guys kind of overdressed?" Sasuke asked in way of greeting.

Sakura made a face at her old crush, "We're having dinner with Lee's parents after this. We won't have time to change." Her green eyes shifted to Naruto and Hinata. "Oh, is this her, Naruto? Hinata, was it?" she extended her hand with a friendly smile.

"H-Hello." Hinata shook her hand delicately.

"Naruto," Sakura chided, "Why don't you give Hinata your jacket? I think she's a bit cold."

Naruto looked at his friend blankly, then at Hinata. The dark haired girl hadn't mentioned being cold. Now that he thought about it, everyone else was dressed for the cool weather but her. But if she got cold, why would she wear a tank top outside like this? He did not look forward to freezing because the girl hadn't thought ahead, but he dutifully started to shrug off his jacket. He shivered when the air hit the tops of his bare arms.

"I got it, Naruto," Kiba said, a hand up to stop him. "I can take the cold better than you anyway." He pulled off his hoodie, and ran a hand through his hair to dispel the static electricity. He was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt underneath that showed his carefully cultivated muscles. "Besides," he said jokingly, "we couldn't have her wearing that god awful thing, now could we?"

"There's nothing wrong with my jacket!"

"What? It's a horrible color."

"I-I think it's fine," Hinata said.

"This'll be warmer though," Kiba said. "Here, put up your arms." Hinata meekly did as requested, and he pulled the sweatshirt on over her head.

Sakura sidled over to Sasuke and whispered, "Keep an eye on him for Naruto. I think he likes her."

Sasuke nodded.

"So, guys," Sakura said brightly. "Why don't we head inside?"

"Let's go!" Lee cheered. It looked silly as he was dressed like someone ten years his senior. But most of them were used to him looking a little silly by now.

Sakura looked at him fondly and tried not to laugh.

"C'mon, Hinata, let's go," Naruto said with excitement, grabbing her hand.

The six of them assembled into a rough group and waded their way through the crowd to the entrance and into the fun park.

* * *

Neji dialed the twins' number, and waited for the pickup, pacing restlessly. He wasn't sure this was the best plan of action, but ruminating excessively wasn't doing him any good. He needed an outside opinion. Maybe that would help him put things into perspective.

/click/

"Hello," a flat voice said.

Gaara.

"Can you put your sister on?"

There was a long pause.

"No."

/click/

 _Goddammit!_ The little bastard had hung up on him!

Neji grit his teeth, and called back. This is why the twins needed freaking cell phones. Or a leash for their brother.

/click/

The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Please?" Neji asked, trying not to sound like he wanted to wring the kid's throat.

"…"

/click/

That's it.

He called back yet again.

/click/

"Gaara," he let his voice drip with menace and resonate with absolute authority, "put your sister on the phone NOW."

There was a brief silence before Gaara said, "Ok. Since you asked so nicely."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. He **hated** it when Gaara picked up.

"Hello? Neji?" A low female tenor answered with surprise.

"Temari, why does he always do that?"

"I think it's because he likes you," she teased.

Neji cringed. Wouldn't that be profoundly wretched?

There were suddenly the sounds of a scuffle. After a few harried sounding moments, he could hear Temari at a distance say, "OW! Jesus, kid, you don't have to gnaw my fingers off!"

Then came the sounds of running feet, a slamming door, and panting.

"You ok?" Neji asked.

"Y-Yeah," she huffed. "I keep… forgetting… he can't take a joke."

"I don't see how. He reminds you frequently."

He got the impression that she shrugged.

"I wonder… if he does though," she mused as she caught she breath.

"Does what?"

"Likes you. I swear he gets a kick out of tormenting you. I think he hangs up on you just so he can keep hearing your voice."

"Because he likes to hear me get angry?"

"Maybe."

Well, that made about as much sense as things associated with the redhead usually did. Was it a wonder he tried to avoid the kid? "I don't know what to do with that, so I'll just pretend you never said anything."

"It was just a thought," she said lightly. "So, anyway, why'd you call?"

Neji took a deep breath as he formulated his words. "I. Ah… You were right."

"Of course," she said smugly. "But what was it about this time?"

"I think I like Hinata's boyfriend." He paused, then added, "Possibly a lot."

She made a sound partway between a gasp and a giggle, clapping her hands together. "I knew it!"

"Don't sound so excited."

"Ok, ok. But why are you telling me this? There has to be a reason – you aren't into confessions."

"I need advice."

"Go for it," she encouraged without hesitation. "Make your move. Seize the day and all that."

He started second guessing asking the yaoi queen for advice. He suspected her opinions might be a bit biased "But Hinata… I can't do that to her. She was gushing about him just the other day, about how nice and sweet he is, and how he's such a gentleman."

"Gentleman? Hmm…. does that mean they haven't even kissed yet?"

" _ **I**_ _don't know_!" he said with sharp indignation. "Why would she tell me something like that?"

"Down, boy," Temari placated. "I was just thinking aloud." She paused, probably tapping a finger to her bottom lip, as was her habit when deep in thought. "How does he act towards you? Any different than when he's with her?"

"Maybe," he said evasively. Suddenly, he wanted to be doing anything else but having this conversation.

She gasped softly. "Neji, did something happen?"

"…"

"Oh, for god's sake, I'd smack you if I could," she said impatiently. "Tell me what happened!"

"There was a kiss..." He sighed and resumed pacing, not sure when he'd stopped. "It was completely unintentional... I wasn't even thinking, it just happened. It's like there's this _vibe_ or something…"

"So, he let you put the moves on him?"

"… I suppose so."

"So, it's mutual."

"It doesn't matter what it is. He's with Hinata. Besides, for all I know, he just takes action wherever he can get it – I don't need that."

"Don't be so cynical," she said sharply. "Not everyone is like that. And it doesn't sound like your boy – what was his name again?"

"Naruto."

"Right. Naruto doesn't sound like that type. So stop trying to talk yourself out of it."

"Did I mention I'm also mildly disturbed that he's a boy?"

"Sorry, babe," she said sympathetically. "I know that first one can throw you for a loop, but it'll pass."

"First? I was hoping this was a fluke."

"It could be. But then again…"

"You're always so reassuring," he said sarcastically.

"I do my best." She paused. "I wonder if that's why those few guys of Hinata's were so persistent about you - maybe they sensed tendencies or something."

"I never had tendencies," he said resolutely. He heard her scoff at him. "And how could they be astute enough to sense anything when they were too stupid to realize that dating my cousin to get to me would probably piss me off?"

"Don't you dare slip into denial on me," she threatened. "I hate wishy-washy attitudes."

"I know."

"Anyway, people do things like that when they are infatuated. It doesn't have to make logical sense."

"So, what do I do with this mess?"

"Like I said, go for it. If Naruto clicks more with you than Hinata, it would be stupid to leave him to her when you already know it won't work out."

"But I don't know anything for sure."

"Then do what feels right, whether that's leaving it alone or not, and stop hemming and hawing over it." Temari's tone was brusque, signaling the end of her abilities to reason with him.

* * *

"Bumper Boats!" Naruto cheered. He loved Bumper Boats. And even better than that was the industrial water gun that you could swivel on its post and aim at the boats' occupants as they busily tried to both ram and avoid each other.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata entreated as he aimed a deadly spray at the back of Lee's head. He and Sakura had split from them earlier and were currently on the lake.

"You wanna try?" he offered gallantly.

"Ah…well… it seems kind of mean…"

"Mean?" He pointed to Lee who had taken having a wet head in stride and was ramming other boats with gusto. "He doesn't seem to mind. It's all in fun, Hinata."

She looked doubtful.

"Back me up, Sasuke," Naruto appealed to the dark-haired boy next to him.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Traitor," he grumbled.

"Maybe we could go watch the animal show?" Hinata ventured.

Oh, the animal show. The lame-ass animal show. Why did she want to do THE most boring thing in the entire place? All they had was a few snakes, a couple of birds, and a weary-looking banded marmoset.

"I'll take you, Hinata," Kiba offered. "I was heading down there anyway."

Naruto felt relief wash over him. Good old Kiba.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Kiba hits that place up every time we come here. He'd be better company than me. Go ahead and go, and we'll meet back here for dinner, ok?"

"O-Ok."

Kiba grinned, and caught the back of Hinata's elbow, gently steering her in the right direction.

"Oookaaay!" Naruto cracked his knuckles and turned back to the water gun with glee. "You'll do the boats with me next, right, Sasuke?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and aimed for pink. Sakura's hair got flipped up in an undignified manner. She looked up and shook her fist at him while trying to smooth it down with her other hand. Lee, nearby, clutched his stomach and doubled over in what looked like gales of laughter.

"Sasuke, you should get a girlfriend, too. See how happy me and Lee are?"

"Hn. What about Kiba?"

"What about Kiba?"

"He seems to be taking yours." Sasuke indicated the two with a tilt of his chin.

They weren't too terribly far away yet, just a third of the way around the lake. Apparently they'd stopped for ice cream cones. Kiba was grinning and pointing things out, talking animatedly, somehow not dropping his cone. Hinata was smiling shyly, holding hers in both hands.

Naruto waved off Sasuke's statement. "He's just being friendly."

"Oh, is that what they call it?" Sasuke remarked dryly.

Naruto gave him a weird look. "Paranoid much?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey look, they're switching out people on the boats already! Let's go!"

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto a few steps, then stopped and turned to stare at something. "Hey look, isn't that Neji kissing a really hot girl?"

Naruto gasped and whipped around before he even finished speaking. "What?! Where?"

Sasuke shook his head. _Dobe._ "Ok. That confirms it," he said resolutely. They both knew Sasuke didn't even know what Neji looked like.

"Confirms **what**?"

"That you have a problem."

Naruto looked at him crossly. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a thing for Hinata's cousin."

Naruto's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "I do not."

Sasuke sighed. "You pay Hinata minimal attention, yet I can merely say the name Neji and you focus on the spot like a trained bloodhound."

"Sasuke…" Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes wide and soulful. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

 _A confession already? That was fast,_ Sasuke thought.

"…but I think you are delusional," he finished.

Sasuke grabbed the hand on his shoulder in an iron grip, his temper flaring at Naruto's avoidance. "Have you kissed her yet?" he fired back. "Even _once_ in the month or so you've been dating?" He'd be damned if he was going to let Naruto slip around this. He'd make the blonde see the truth if it killed him. It was for his own good.

Naruto turned red. "T-that's personal!"

"I'll take that as a no. Have you ever even thought about it?" He was being relentless. He had to be. Naruto could be incredibly dense at times.

Naruto tugged at his hand, trying to free it. "I'm not talking about my relationships with you, Sasuke, it's weird."

"Have you thought about kissing Neji?"

Naruto stopped tugging and abruptly stopped breathing. The world seemed to cease its rotation and shatter on its axis. "No," he denied.

"This is what I meant," Sasuke continued as if he had said 'yes'. "If you don't like Hinata that way, it's unfair to lead her on."

"I'm not! I really do like her!"

"You like her as a friend," he corrected bluntly.

"No – " Naruto yanked at his hand once more, confused and angry.

Sasuke let him pull his hand back, now that he'd said what needed to be said.

Naruto gave him a look like he'd just been stabbed in the back, then turned on his heel and walked away. The blonde set off around the lake, bumper boats long forgotten. Sasuke heaved a sigh, and followed him.

* * *

TBC


	4. Hook, Line and Sinker

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand-new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality.

 **Warning:** If you didn't know already, there _will_ be guy on guy smut in the near future (this chapter or next). Hopefully this warning does nothing but make you salivate for lemons. mmmm lemons.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hook, Line and Sinker**

Naruto stalked angrily through the milling people, determined to get as far away from his dark-haired, completely _mental_ friend as he could. He almost ran over a small child, whose mother pulled it out of the way just in time, but he was too distracted to notice.

 _Stupid Sasuke!_ What did _he_ know? Just because he wasn't all over Hinata didn't mean he liked her cousin! Even if he did cut a more striking figure… all lean lines and grace… with a fall of dark hair that should have looked completely out of place on a guy… and those eyes… those strange liquid mercury eyes that were so intense…

Naruto recalled the video gaming incident and the barest brush of lips against his. His pulse stuttered in his throat. _It wasn't even a real kiss! It didn't count!_

Still, it was one hell of a _not_ kiss.

Naruto shook his head, refusing to give into Sasuke's insanity. Besides, it was none of his business anyway! Stringing her along… ridiculous. Trust Sasuke to ruin a fun atmosphere with his dark emo angst vibes.

Naruto been walking without purpose, but realized where his feet had been taking him. Towards the most boring place in the entire park: the animal show.

That was fine. He'd meet up with Hinata and prove to Sasuke-bastard that he liked her, and that Kiba wasn't trying to steal her away from him.

He arrived at the domed pavilion a few minutes later and skimmed the crowd.

He caught a glimpse of Kiba and Hinata, at the far end, and for a moment, he just stood there observing them. Was there any truth to what Sasuke was saying? He didn't think so, but he also knew Sasuke wasn't the type to make things up. Something had put the thought in his head.

They did sort of look like a couple… Their heads were tilted towards each other, and they seemed deep in conversation. Kiba was actually subdued – acting like a normal sane person instead of being all crazy and loud like usual. Hinata seemed more relaxed, as well - a state Naruto had scarcely seen as of late. Yes, they looked like they _could_ be a couple. But just as easily, they looked like close friends. Even though they'd just met…

Still. Sasuke didn't have to launch into conspiracy theories about Kiba trying to steal his girlfriend from him. He was paranoid enough as it was, he didn't need help.

Kiba said something that made Hinata laugh. She smiled up at him.

"Doesn't that look like more than friends to you?" a familiar voice said from behind Naruto. He glanced up to see Sasuke had caught up with him.

"Pfft." Speaking of the devil.

Naruto decided to ignore Sasuke and his ominous foretellings of doom in favor of grabbing a seat. He was still annoyed at him over the Kiba-Hinata thing, and really mad at the accusations over the Neji-Hinata thing. So what if Hinata's cousin had a prettier face than her? He wasn't swayed by looks alone, and he most certainly wasn't going to discard her for Neji. He didn't even know him.

He made his way across the stadium, down the aisle, and across the knees and laps of the people in their row, to sit on Hinata's left. Sasuke slunk down the aisle after him, and took the seat next to Naruto.

Hinata looked up, surprised to see Naruto. "I thought you didn't like the animal show?"

 ** _I don't._** _Heaven help me, I hate the animal show._ "Yeah well, I haven't seen it in a while… and I thought I would have more fun if I was with you." Hinata blushed and smiled shyly. _Oh yeah, that was smoooooth, Naruto,_ he congratulated himself. He took her hand and squeezed it, making her blush harder. _Stupid Sasuke_ , he added smugly, _she can't like Kiba if she's into ME._

Kiba looked palpably annoyed, but Naruto didn't notice.

Sasuke watched the exchange while trying not to roll his eyes. _Dobe, you're supposed to say that stuff because you mean it, not to prove a point._ _And if you'd just look a little further to your right, you'd see Kiba was proving MY point. He's into Hinata, and he's jealous._

Sasuke ignored the self-satisfied/challenging look Naruto shot him at his apparent success with Hinata. He was definitely mired in some serious denial, and was going to take it out on Sasuke for bringing that to his attention. The Kiba thing… The Neji thing… Sasuke sighed. Sometimes being a friend to the oblivious was a difficult job indeed.

* * *

The show resumed after its intermission, and Naruto sunk down into his seat and attempted to be entertained.

With a joyous smile and a lengthy explanation, a female trainer sent two large birds winging over their heads to the Oooo's and Ahhh's of the audience. Naruto hoped those birds had some bladder control. They were rather large.

He looked to his right. Hinata looked delighted as her eyes followed the movements overhead. Kiba watched the avian flight as well, but looked markedly… hungry. _Disturbing._ He glanced to his left. Sasuke looked bored.

Naruto amused himself by paying attention to that deadpan expression. It was nice to see they were in agreement where it really mattered. Kiba was a very good friend, but things like this were what marked someone as a _best_ friend.

When Sasuke flinched infinitesimally, eyes fixed on the stage, Naruto looked back to the show that was still, unfortunately, going on. Another trainer, a man this time, had stepped up onto the stage. He was accompanied by a gargantuan snake that rested heavily upon his shoulders and twined thickly about his arms and torso as he sauntered to center stage.

Sasuke had sunk down into his seat, a scowl on his face. Naruto had forgotten, but Sasuke hated snakes. Really hated snakes. Contrary to his sour expression, he was actually scared of snakes. At least, that's what Naruto suspected.

Snake-man resembled weirdo-tongue-guy from the bus earlier. He started to move in a manner that was almost like dancing, the snake coiling up and around his neck then down his back and around his leg. Its large form spilled gracefully to the floor and arched around him. He crouched and extended his hand. It rose up, skimming its belly over the proffered fingertips, and brushed slowly past his cheek. His eyes closed as if it were a caress.

It was freaky.

This had to be a new act. No way they'd let snake-dancing, or snake-sex, or whatever the hell it was be a regular thing. This was a 'family' park after all. Maybe the manager was on vacation.

Snake-man's eyes opened, and he directed his gaze at them. A smoky, lecherous gaze. His tongue slid out to wet his lips as the snake encased his body with slow up-turning coils. Naruto felt weirded out. Why was snake-guy only looking this way now?

Sasuke, sitting next to him, looked ill.

"You ok?" Naruto asked him.

"Hate snakes," was the weak reply.

Naruto glanced back to the stage. Snake-guy flipped back his long dark hair with a wink and smiled evilly.

_Way creepy._

It was with huge amounts of relief that they watched the snake bit end, and a slight break between acts begin.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said softly.

"Yeah?"

"W-Where are Sakura and Lee? I thought they were with you earlier."

"Ah… I don't really know. I haven't seen them since the Bumper Boats."

"Isn't it rude to have left them like that?" she said, disapproval marking her quiet voice. "We all came to be together… and if they don't know where we are …"

 _Rude?_ Sakura would be the first one to call him and bitch him out if she felt he was being rude. Besides, if they wanted to know where everyone was, they would have called. That's what cell phones were for after all. Naruto decided to humor her though.

"Hang on, I'll call them." Naruto pulled out his infinitely cool, shiny orange cell phone. It was totally worth the special order and extra money he'd paid for it.

He punched in Sakura's number and waited. She picked up on the 5th ring.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura, where are you guys at?"

"Leaving actually. Sorry we didn't say anything! We didn't see you and we're going to just barely make that dinner with Lee's parents. We stayed a little too long. Where did you hellions get to?"

"The animal show," Naruto said with forced levity. He didn't want to blow his cover with Hinata. She was looking at him expectantly.

"But you always…" Sakura started, then changed her mind. "Oh never mind. What about Sasuke? You know they have snakes in the show, right?"

"Actually, I forgot, but I just had my memory jogged in a big way."

"You be nice to him, Naruto," she scolded playfully. "I'm sure he had some traumatic experience involving snakes, so he can't help not liking them."

"I find I don't like them too much myself right now." He shuddered, and hoped snake-guy wasn't on the bus on the return trip.

She laughed. "I sense forthcoming details."

He grinned, though she obviously wouldn't see it. "I'll tell you all about it later. Then you can be creeped out, too." He paused. "Sorry we made ourselves scarce without saying anything." The apology felt like overkill but Hinata still looked worried and seemed to expect it.

"Don't be silly," Sakura scoffed. "If we weren't rushing out of here, I would have just called you to see where you were."

Just as he thought.

"No, Lee, we're parked in 3F. No, the purple row. Listen Naruto, we really do have to run, but it was great seeing you all again! We need to do this again sometime soon."

"Sure thing, Sakura. You have fun at that dinner."

She gave an anxious sigh. "I'll do my best. And _you_ , stay out of trouble, ok?"

"I'll try," he laughed.

 _See? Hinata just worries too much, just as I thought._ Everything was fine. She needed to learn how to relax.

* * *

Thankfully, the return bus ride was uneventful. Naruto sat in the aisle seat this time, just to be sure to keep weirdos at bay if any weirdos happened to be in residence. It was a quiet ride, however, the bus being rather empty.

It had been a pretty fun day, despite the bit with Sasuke. Though Naruto took the snake part of the show to be a piece of divine retribution, so it all worked out. Sadly, he was sure he now shared Sasuke's avid dislike of snakes.

The bus arrived at their stop, and Naruto followed Hinata off the rumbling, hissing transportation vehicle. It was a short walk from here to her apartment and it was a beautiful evening. He laced his hands behind his head and looked up. The sky was fading peacefully into after-sunset purple and was gathering stars. The air was crisp, losing a little more of the heat it had gained during the day, and had the smell of fall. It was the kind of night that made you feel all was right with the world.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata ventured as they neared her building.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her small form was swallowed up in the jacket that Kiba insisted on loaning her, masking her hands as she tapped them together nervously. "Do you… think they like me?"

That was an odd question, wasn't it? Sakura and Lee were effusively friendly, Sasuke was cordial, Kiba was thoughtful… How would anyone get the impression they weren't liked from that?

"Of course!" Naruto piped up with a closed-eyes smile. He threw enthusiasm into his voice that he didn't quite feel. "What's not to like?" It was sad that she had to feel so self conscious. That anyone would have to feel that way – disliked, and hanging onto social interactions by a thread -

"Do…" She paused as if finding it difficult to continue. "Do _you_ still like me?"

_Huh, what?_

"Yes?" Naruto said, feeling taken aback. _Why would I date you if I didn't like you?_ That she would have to ask that… did that mean their relationship was going badly already? His mood plummeted. What had he done wrong? How did he always manage to do something wrong?

They continued walking in awkward silence. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet half-heartedly at the loose pebbles dotting the asphalt. Was he destined to always fail? To be alone forever? The thought of it was untenable.

Hinata hesitated at the threshold of the apartment. Naruto looked up. They had reached her door, and she looked like she was debating saying something or just going inside.

"About before…" Hinata started, her voice faint. Nervous. "Well… we've been dating for a while now…" she explained haltingly, "and we haven't even kissed yet."

OH. Naruto felt realization hit him like a 40 pound iced fish. It wasn't anything he'd said or not said that made her ask that…it was what he hadn't done. It was the lack of kissing and stuff that all couples do.

She looked up at him shyly, waiting.

It was obvious he was expected to do this right now. Naruto swallowed, suddenly feeling anxious himself. His palms started to sweat. Kisses weren't a big deal, right? He could do this. It was just weird since it was not spur of the moment. He'd never been _asked_ to kiss someone before…

The space they were in felt close, claustrophobic.

Naruto fought the urge to bolt, surprised at his own apparent shyness. Or maybe he just didn't feel in the mood for this sort of thing? But surely this was one of those moments that if you didn't do what was expected of you, then all bets were off… and it could be a deal breaker.

He summoned his courage, and stepped closer, placing a hand upon her sweater-clad arm. His stomach twisted in a knot. She tilted her face up to him, and closed her eyes. Pale eyes that looked so meek. So devoid of fire.

He closed the distance between, leaning down to her girlish mouth. The approach felt long and treacherous, a winding road that had a cliff at the end with his name on it. His foot was hanging over the edge.

He felt lips press to his as Hinata breached the last breadth of distance. He registered the softness of skin, but reacted slowly, taking a moment before he realized he should be kissing her back.

It wasn't unpleasant.

He could taste the mint she'd had but a few moments ago, strongly peppermint.

He closed his own eyes and tried to focus on this, his first kiss. It was nice, he supposed, but something didn't feel quite right. Something was missing. Hinata's arms came up around his neck, pulling him closer. He wondered absently what doing more than this would be like… would it be as awkward? How soon would he be expected to do more? Would he get over this nervousness by then? _Stop thinking already,_ he berated himself. _Hinata was a nice girl, she wouldn't be wanting all of that right away anyway-_

"Ahem."

_Neji._

Naruto's heart slammed into his chest and his stomach clenched into something the size of a walnut. _What was **he** doing here?_

He and Hinata jumped apart.

"I wouldn't have interrupted, but you were blocking the doorway." Neji's voice was flat, expressionless. Hinata blushed bright red, stammering an apology as she whipped around to dig out her key.

Neji's eyes did not rest on his cousin however. They were focused on Naruto. Trapping him and burning him up with that forward gaze.

"Don't you think it is rather indecent of you to kiss my cousin?" He sounded like a concerned family member, except for the WAY he said it. Neji let that hang for a moment before adding, "Out here where everyone can see you." The way he said it made him seem like he wanted to berate Naruto not for kissing _her_ , but for kissing anyone. He sounded… possessive.

His eyes were boring into Naruto's. Delving deep and pulling him out. Naruto found it hard to keep breathing.

Why was Neji looking at him like that? It was making his knees weak and his stomach twist anxiously. Nothing existed but them, and the space between them. Space that was being spanned by this connection. Space that was being swallowed up by the tension. Pale eyes were reeling him in…

"Oh Neji, stop that!" Hinata fretted, breaking the pull. "He was not being indecent! We've been dating for almost a month now, and that was our first kiss." Her bravado took a dive, and she stammered, "I-I asked him to kiss me." She got her key in the door, and opened it, using the action to try and mask her embarrassment. She moved through the doorway.

Neji gave Naruto an appraising look over his shoulder as they stepped inside, as if evaluating what kind of guy would have to be asked to kiss his girlfriend. Naruto glared back.

Hinata had it all wrong! They had only been dating a few WEEKS. Not a **month**. They were still getting used to each other. Why was everyone so concerned about getting in each other's pants? What was wrong with getting to know someone first?

"You picked a shy one this time." Neji said to Hinata. "How unfortunate for you."

Hinata flushed again and tried to say something, but her mouth moved uselessly. She lost her cool and rushed down the hall, retreating to her room to compose herself.

Naruto turned to Neji. "I am not shy," he said mulishly.

" _ **I**_ know," the other boy said speculatively. "But I wonder why _she_ doesn't?"

Naruto thought back to the almost kiss thing. He hadn't been all that shy around Neji… had he? He remembered Neji sliding in behind him to show him the game. Arms encircling him, and a hard body pressed against his back. The air had crackled with electricity, and suddenly, kisses were all he could think about.

"Remembering something good?" Neji inquired with an arched brow.

"None of your business!" Naruto said with a start.

"It is when it involves me."

 _Damn! How'd he know?_ Naruto's heart skipped a beat, then lurched to resume its clockwork pulsing. _No, he couldn't know. Besides, it was a fluke. Just deny it._

Neji moved closer. "I've seen that look on your face before." His voice was low, smooth and deep.

Naruto took a step back and was fighting down the butterflies in his stomach.

Their eyes met, and it was happening again. That electric charge was in the air and Naruto felt like he was being pulled forward into it.

"Or don't you recall?" the brunette said huskily.

Naruto shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest. Neji had drifted into his personal space. His skin prickled and felt alive, fluid, as Neji filled his sight. A fall of midnight hair framing a face with skin like flawless alabaster. Eyes like mist - mysterious, enigmatic, taking hold of him and drawing his breath from him in a steady stream as they ghosted closer. Sapping his strength. His will. He felt a tremor go through him.

Eyes, lips, he couldn't think anymore. He felt the wall at his back and realized he could go no further. His fingers brushed the subtle roughness as his hands splayed pleadingly against the wall and his heart leapt into his throat.

There was a breathless moment, and then Neji's lips descended upon his. Sensuous. Slow. The gentle flick of a tongue against his bottom lip prompted him for access, and he gave it without thinking.

Hot. It was getting so hot in here. His thoughts stuttered to a halt and his brain felt like it was melting. This was a kiss? Kissing Hinata had been nothing like this.

Oh, god. He couldn't see, he couldn't think. His entire consciousness was the taste and feel of Neji.

His knees buckled, and he felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him up. A firm body pressed against his as his mouth was devoured. Sensation was filling him up, making his limbs shake. Overwhelming him. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Neji's chest against his. The double beating of their hearts. The unsteady swirling in his lower stomach, that he'd not yet labeled 'desire'.

Neji bit Naruto's lip in the single most sexy way imaginable as he drew back from their kiss.

"Come to my room," he said against Naruto's neck.

Lips touched skin. It was both a request and a warning.

It was a bad idea. Surely it was. Rooms had doors, and with one closing the rest of the world out, who knew what would happen? Going to Neji's room would be a mistake – it would rob him of what little coherence he had gained the moment Neji stopped kissing him. He had to say no… because… going with Neji would be wrong… because… Hinata…

But Neji was already pulling him forward, eyes locked to his. Soft eyes. Eyes that showed uncertainty, which was so uncharacteristic of him, and something darker. Just beyond indecision there was a hunger.

Naruto found himself following after the dark-haired boy, who clasped his hand as if he was afraid Naruto would disappear.

The dark hallway seemed an unending passage. Impassable. Tall walls to either side seemed to resist them and slow their advancement. Each footfall brought him deeper into the maw of the unknown. The niggling feeling that he shouldn't be here increased.

_Trespasser._

But Naruto couldn't help himself. He kept moving forward, curiosity burning like a brand behind his eyes. How many times had he wondered what Neji's room would be like? Knowing it wasn't red only opened up a field of new questions…

Color, contents, arrangement, and state of disarray, all of these could speak volumes. Rooms were such telling things. Would it reflect his personality? Would it give Naruto answers to some of the mystery that surrounded the enigmatic boy? Or would it be sterile and echo nothing?

Neji paused at the closed door, a closed expression flitting over his face. The feeling of trespassing peaked. Hesitation was a display of insecurity that seemed so ill-fitting on the dark-haired boy. At odds with the confidence he typically exuded.

Naruto's hand was released.

Neji opened the door and gestured Naruto inside, his expression shifting subtly as the blonde moved past him.

Naruto temporarily forgot everything as he took in the room, his brain working industriously to garner as much information as he could as fast as he could. He might never gain entry to this secluded space again, and for now he didn't know how long he would be allowed to remain. He was surprised that he'd been taken this far – Neji seemed like a person who would keep their private dwelling free of the taint of another's presence. A sanctuary.

At first glance it was not much - just plain and orderly. Clean walls, unencumbered by things like posters which Naruto plastered to his own walls with abandon. A bed. Bookshelves. At first glance it appeared bland. Lackluster.

But the room was subtle, showing a simplicity and sophisticated beauty the more you _looked_.

On the far side was a tall and sleek wooden media unit that took up most of the wall, filled with an amazing number of cds. Then there was an expensive looking stereo system with large headphones, the kind that cover your whole ear, plugged in and lying on top. They were the most modern things, and their black color was mirrored and balanced by the black comforter on the bed across the room. The sheets on which were striped, cobalt and black, in a jagged wave pattern that was wild in a subdued and cool sort of way, digital even. Naruto wondered if they hinted at Neji having a less than proper side to him.

The walls were a rich color, similar to that of those brown eggs at the supermarket.

That was maybe a bad description of the color, Naruto thought, but he couldn't think of anything closer than that to the pleasing warm brown.

Several small, nearly monochromatic watercolor paintings hung on the walls in simple black frames with crisp white mattes.

The room was refined and elegant, just like Neji.

"Naruto…what are you doing to me?"

Neji's voice broke him out of his reverie, thrilling through him. He looked up to see Neji watching him fixedly with an almost despairing expression. The shadows in the alcove of the room's doorway clung to him, accentuating his beautifully modeled face with their trappings of gloom.

"I - "

Neji cut him off, placing fingertips against his lips.

When Naruto became silent once more, they trailed across his cheek; a caress, dissolving against his skin as lips came to meet his in the sweetest mockery of touch.

"I really can't be alone with you," Neji said faintly. There was a note of wonder in his voice, and helpless contrition.

"Why not?" Naruto murmured automatically. Though he suspected that what they were doing right now was the reason why not. He held his breath as his heart thumped in anticipation. He couldn't remember anymore why it was wrong to want Neji to kiss him again… he only knew that right now it was all he wanted.

Neji's eyes flashed silver in the dim light, meeting his with acknowledgement. He walked Naruto backwards several steps, pinning him against the door and kissing him long and hard. Desire rolled off his tongue, echoed in the insistent press of his body.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut helplessly as a small fire flared in the pit of his belly. Rational thought was fleeing him once again, as his imagination stripped them of clothes and laid them horizontal. Skin to skin. A small moan left his lips at the thought.

"Naruto, what _are_ you doing to me?" Neji's voice was heated, raw.

Never had Naruto heard a voice sound so purely of _sex_. He was burning up, wanting to feel Neji's skin against his. He looked at the bed over Neji's shoulder as a hot mouth explored the delicate skin of his throat. It called to them, promising a better place to have needy kisses. Offering them a lavish cradle in which to sink into this wanton dementia.

A hand brushed lightly across Naruto's hip. Cool fingertips slid under his shirt to trace the hot skin of his stomach.

It took Naruto a full minute to register the rapping at the door, and a soft voice.

_Hinata._

Naruto's startled cry was silenced by Neji's hand over his mouth. How could he have forgotten about Hinata? She was only his girlfriend after all!

"Neji? Are you awake?"

"Yes," he replied after a moment.

"Did Naruto go home?"

Neji looked at him searchingly as if asking him what he wanted to do.

Naruto waffled, feeling guilty, and needy.

The thought of leaving off where they were at the moment wasn't pleasing. He could feel their need as palpable on the air as it was in evidence between their taut bodies. But continuing it seemed wrong, no matter how badly he wanted to. Here he was being kissed within an inch of his life, and his girlfriend was just on the other side of the flimsy wooden door, sweetly asking after him.

His conscience was torn between flaying him alive and committing seppuku.

Neji watched Naruto's inner conflict briefly, then decided a course of action for him. "He's here. I'm just showing him something." He managed to sound normal with those few words. _How could he sound so normal?_

"Oh," Hinata said quietly, a pleased lilt to her voice. "I'll be out in the living room then, when you're done." So innocent. So understanding. So completely unsuspicious.

Naruto's conscience busted out the cat o' nine tails and went to work.

Neji seemed like he was suffering a similar flagellation by his own morals.

"What should we _do_?" Naruto whispered. He was certain Hinata was no longer at the door but it didn't hurt to be careful.

The pull between them had not diminished, even with the interruption. It was worrisome.

Neji shook his head, brows drawn together in consternation. He went to sit on the floor in the middle of the room, his legs in loose Indian style, his arms draped haphazardly over them. Naruto slowly followed, and sat down on the lush cream colored carpet next to him.

"I just can't be alone with you," Neji said pensively, dismay in his tone. It sounded like a resolution. "For Hinata's sake, I can't be alone with you."

"We're alone right now," Naruto pointed out, his voice still husky. Why was he pressing the obvious? It wasn't helping.

Smoldering eyes met his. "I know."

Naruto could feel the barely restrained heat emanating from those eyes as surely as he'd often felt the caress of the noontime sun on his skin.

Neji reached for a small remote that was on the floor at the foot of the bed. He pressed a sequence of buttons, one of which allowed sound to emit from the sound system despite the pair of headphones that were plugged in. Ambient tones pulsed through the speakers. The chill of down-tempo.

In silent agreement, they were stopping. Focusing on something else until this madness passed. It was the only choice to be made.

Naruto lay back, propped up on his elbows. Down-tempo…He was familiar with the style, and its soothing beats, and calming effects. He listened for several minutes, trying to distract himself.

But the music was doing nothing to calm the pulsing ache between his legs.

He sighed shakily and looked up to see how Neji was faring.

Neji was propped up on one arm, gazing at him like a starving man, his hair sliding over his shoulders framing his face like rich mahogany curtains. His ghost-blue eyes were still welling with desire, and he was close enough that it would take very little to close the distance between them. Naruto's stomach clenched at the look, his breath hitching in his throat.

Neji leaned down to him, descending for an eternity as compulsion drove him to brush their mouths together in forbidden contact. Sweet, torturous contact. The tip of his tongue caressed Naruto's full lower lip, and flicked at his upper.

Light, flitting touches that were heady enough to drown in.

They couldn't be doing this. They were supposed to be cooling this down, so they could go out there where Hinata was waiting, and act like nothing had happened. So they could pretend that nothing had ever happened.

Neji's hand settled on Naruto's hip, his thumb brushing the skin just above his pants. A tiny point of contact, but they were testing their limits. Seeing how close they could come before the point of no return. Not good. It was just maddening. It-

Fire shot through Naruto as that same hand casually swept over his arousal. His body jerked in response, and arched into the touch as it was repeated.

 _God, I can't stop,_ Naruto thought as Neji deepened the kiss and they sank to the floor. Pleasure sparked fiercely from the gentle but firm way Neji was massaging his aching flesh through the rough cloth.

"Ne… ji," Naruto panted. "S-Stop…" his hand clenched in the fabric of Neji's shirt sleeve. He couldn't hold it together much longer. It was taking all his will power not to say, ' _ **don't**_ stop'.

"We have to st- aaahhh," he moaned as Neji undid the button of his pants, and the heat of his palm wrapped around Naruto's naked flesh. His heartbeat pulsed in Neji's hand and he was lost. "Please… Neji… I can't…" he was babbling. His body was flushed and wanton, and Neji's hand was moving again. "S-Stop…" he whimpered. _I'm going to explode._

The brunette murmured apologies in his ear, a sweet litany of words that made no sense to him.

Naruto's hand traveled downward with a mind of its own, seeking Neji's heartbeat, to have and to hold. Neji made an inarticulate noise as Naruto found and palmed it, his voice rough in Naruto's ear.

Orgasm came on fast and intense, like whiplash. Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as it coiled in his belly and expanded in a flash of white light, shuddering through his limbs and leaving him gasping. His heart was beating frantically, as if he'd just run a race, threatening to free itself from his chest with rib-rattling vigor.

Neji lay next to him, his limbs half intertwined with Naruto's, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were closed and his brows were drawn together, lending an air of penitence to his aristocratic features.

Naruto struggled up, and looked at the mess of them. Pale eyes regarded him solemnly and reality hit him like a slap to the face. "What… did we just do?" he whispered.

* * *

TBC


	5. Difficult Conversations

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality. AU yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 5: Difficult Conversations**

The front door slammed and Sasuke looked up from the aircraft model he was constructing. A blonde ball of discontent barreled through the doorway.

"What's eating _you_?" Sasuke asked as he tried to refit a piece of wing paneling that had shaken loose.

Naruto's scowl was mighty, as he breezed into the apartment like a Caribbean squall. He paused on his way to his room and said scathingly, "Oh, _**nothing**_. I just cheated on my girlfriend is all."

Sasuke dropped the piece again. "What? Just now?" Well, that was a surprise.

Naruto glared balefully. "Relatively just now, yes."

"With who?" Damn these models. They could be infuriating. Why did he keep buying them? "With... Neji?" Sasuke tried to soften the blow by sounding like he really needed the clarification. But there was no doubt in his mind what the answer would be.

Naruto's look darkened. "Don't you dare say, 'I told you so', or point out how stupid I was for not seeing this coming."

"I wasn't going to," Sasuke said distractedly. There. Finally got that piece to stay. He reached for the superglue. "I was planning to keep those thoughts to myself," he added with a mild smirk on his face.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled.

"Now, when you say you cheated..." Sasuke began, this time giving Naruto his full attention.

Naruto looked like he was debating sneaking off to his room to avoid this conversation, but Sasuke's sharp eyes pinned him down for an answer.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "It means that things happened that I have neither the desire nor ability to express to you in graphic detail."

Sasuke chose to ignore the blonde's visual clues of _'stop pursuing this'_. "Did you go all the way?" he asked calmly with raised eyebrows.

Naruto's face turned bright red. "No!"

"Are you still dating Hinata?"

"... currently."

Sasuke _tsked_ and picked up the superglue again. Guilt would keep the _dobe_ from running to his room, he was sure. "So it was a onetime thing then? Neji isn't into having a relationship?"

"Well..." Naruto walked over and flopped down on the couch. "I didn't exactly have a chance to ask." He laced his hands behind his head and stared at the speckled ceiling. "I mean, everything happened so fast, and then Hinata was waiting in the living room..."

Sasuke's head whipped around, and he looked at Naruto in shocked disbelief. "You _cheated_ on her while she was _**there**_?!"

Naruto covered his face with his hands. "See? That's what I'm saying. It's messed up."

"Did you ever even _kiss_ the girl before banging her _cousin_?" Ok, that was mean. But still, a valid question nonetheless.

"Don't **make** me come over there," Naruto threatened, not taking Sasuke's tone lightly. "And yes, we kissed. It was ok until Neji sort of came up on us. I think I almost had a heart attack."

"Well, you obviously like Neji more, considering everything. You just need to talk to him about it."

"But... He seemed to regret it... " Naruto sounded hesitant. "And I think we're both trying to just forget it ever happened."

"Do you regret it?"

"... No. I just feel really horrible that I cheated on Hinata."

"Maybe Neji feels guilty too, not regretful."

Naruto looked surprised at the notion.

"Talk to him," Sasuke advised.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Sasuke said with mild annoyance.

"I don't have his phone number or email or anything, and the only time I've seen him - Hinata's around." Naruto continued his staring contest with the ceiling, a small frown forming on his face. "Besides, it's probably better to just let it go. I don't think either of us ever planned to start dating guys. It was just a fluke or something."

"You're being stupid," Sasuke cut in. Blunt worked best for those predisposed to deluding themselves. And Naruto was wasting an awful lot of time making up excuses as to why he and Neji couldn't care about this thing, and how it would never work. He was trying to convince himself, not Sasuke. He was trying to avoid getting into a situation he thought would only hurt him. But here he was, already in it, and hurting others by default.

Naruto bolted half upright to deliver a devastatingly pissed off look. "WELL? What the hell else am I supposed to do?!"

Sasuke shrugged, unimpressed. "Just don't run away from it." Naruto was clinging to Hinata because that was the sort of relationship he _thought_ he should have. He was blinding himself to the type of relationship he _could_ have. Sasuke didn't know this Neji guy, but he knew Naruto. And Naruto was fixated.

A somewhat pained look crossed the blonde's face. Just a flicker of what he must be feeling inside, that he was hiding as expertly as usual. The mask he settled on in the next moment was annoyance and bravado. "Pfft. Fat lot of help _you_ are," he said, flopping back down with a huff.

"You're the one that made yourself at home out here, _dobe_."

"I do _live_ here, bastard," Naruto flipped back automatically. "Besides, are you trying to say this couch is like one of those psychiatrist ones? And that I'd come to _you_ for advice? Ha!"

Sasuke schooled his expression to one of bland annoyance although he was smirking on the inside. Naruto had just hit the nail on the head. Sprawling on the couch like that was always a sign that he wanted or needed to talk. And he _did_ always seem to expect some form of wisdom to be handed down to him...

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted the blonde's mumblings to himself. He couldn't resist...

"What?"

"You think I should charge?"

Sasuke scrambled to protect his precious, but vexing model from the pillow that was unceremoniously launched at his head.

* * *

That was one experience Neji never wanted to repeat in his entire life.

Not the part with Naruto. That was... indescribable. Amazing. The massive guilt that crushed him notwithstanding.

No. Hell was the living room, populated by three people. One of which was happily oblivious to the heat and sulfur swallowing the other two. An apt analogy, that. Most people would see what they'd done as wrong. Something that would hurt Hinata... a betrayal of trust and undermining of her feelings... and on top of that - that they were both boys... half of society would see that as an unforgivable sin worth burning for.

But having been there, experiencing something like that, he'd realized his assumptions about intimacy and gender had been off. He wasn't thinking of Naruto as a boy when he'd wanted to get close to him, but as a person. A mind contained within a body. A person that just had _something_ about them. Something Neji couldn't resist.

In hindsight, he didn't understand why people got so bent out of shape on who you wanted to sleep with, and if they were the same gender. A person is a person, and you couldn't really choose who your heart went with, or who you desired.

No. He could deal with aspersions of society if need be. It was stupid to worry about denying yourself something simply because others didn't 'get' it. What was killing him was this guilt.

Even knowing that he and Naruto had some sort of unspoken draw to each other that Hinata could never hope to match... he felt wretched. Because whether Naruto and Hinata were together or not wasn't for him to decide. He knew that, which is why he'd tried to distance himself. Why he'd tried so hard to keep his distance from the blonde. He cared about his cousin, and didn't want to hurt her. She was the only family he had that he could say that about. Hinata was genuine, and a good person, even if she was a little annoying at times. She was just like a little sister to him.

But when it came down to a test of will, he'd eventually folded and given in to temptation. Guilt wracking him, he'd immersed himself in Naruto.

And he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

That's how messed up this was. Guilt was eating him alive, and he wouldn't take back what happened, even if he could.

And that made him feel even worse.

Where had his morals gone? His stoic ideals? His freaking self-control?

Much of this ran through his mind as they sat in the hell formerly known as the living room. He'd sent Naruto out first since he was the one Hinata wanted to see, and gave them a few minutes alone so that Naruto would have a chance at focusing on her and acting normal. Whatever _that_ was for him when he was around Hinata.

Neji wasn't sure, but he thought his own presence might be a distraction to the blonde. Ha. Understatement.

He brought with him a watercolor drawing he'd just started, so he'd have something to keep his attention on that wasn't Naruto. It was all lines so far except for a wash of blue that was a pale imitation of the blue eyes that were searching for his. He refused to open that connection. Not now, and certainly not in front of his cousin. Unless Naruto broke things off with her, that connection would need to be ignored at all costs.

"Were you working on a new one?" Hinata asked with interest, indicating the pad in his hands as he sat in the black leather sling-back chair. She was leaning against Naruto, her arm looped through his, a relaxed smile on her face that was not mirrored by the blonde. She didn't notice this however as Naruto was on the far side - essentially behind her as she looked at her cousin.

Neji nodded and flipped to a fresh page. "Brand new." He couldn't work on the other, he'd realized suddenly, putting the watercolors, water, and brush aside. He had to start completely fresh. Colorless. The blue compelled him to look up at the picture's inspiration. He picked up the extra-fine black ink pen.

One would think that his quietness might bother his cousin, but she was aware he didn't speak much when he was working on something. She focused on Naruto once more, pulling him into conversation that streamed into a rhythmic flow of empty syllables in Neji's ears as he moved his pen. Lulled into the sweeping lines of ink, and the process of laying them out against the stark white of the thickly woven paper, Neji couldn't escape the feeling of being watched. Long curved arch, then three short strokes. It wasn't Hinata. A spiral, another curving line... A series of crosshatched marks... His hand started to shake. Just the barest of tremors. The weight of that gaze was palpable.

After a time, Neji retreated to the kitchen to make coffee. Mostly, it was just to get away from those eyes. He wasn't meeting them, but he could feel them upon him. Deep blue eyes that were like still pools, gleaming darkly. They were the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen, the most sincere and yet the most difficult - offering everything on the surface while obscuring what truly lay beneath.

He shook his head to dispel the image.

Naruto was almost as complicated as he was in some respects. He wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak, but it was a false heart. Naruto's true feelings seemed locked up tight, a phantom in his normally shining blue eyes. He could see this just from watching the blonde with his cousin, and interacting with him personally in just a short time. The happiness was a mask, and Neji had made it slip more than once. The smiles were smokescreens, hiding reactions and thoughts. Not that all of them were false, just some. There was a practiced warmness to the fake ones. You could catch it if you were really looking and had seen a few real ones for comparison.

Naruto seemed reticent to completely be himself... but why?

"Neji?" Hinata's voice sounded questioning, with a note of concern.

Neji was startled out of his thoughts, but gave no outward indication of that. "Yes?" Act like nothing's wrong, and most times, people won't question you. Maybe that's the rule Naruto had been living by too...

"I saw you were making coffee... Is there - ?"

"I made enough for everyone," Neji said lightly with a small smile for his cousin, trying to reign in his thoughts so he could concentrate on the here and now. He glanced at the pot and saw it had brewed while he'd been recklessly pondering. He'd also managed to get out three mugs, creamer and sugar without realizing. Damn. He was being obvious then. Hinata had already known he'd made enough for all of them, she was merely trying to break into his reverie tactfully.

"It's about done now," he added uselessly. _Don't look at Naruto,_ he told himself fiercely as an urge to see the blonde's reaction to his odd behavior rose suddenly. They came up to the counter as he poured the bitter liquid into the cups and added the necessities that made it exceedingly drinkable.

"Here, Hinata," he started to say, holding out the mug while he went to pick up the other, but it was Naruto's hand that came up to take it from him, brushing against his fingertips.

A simple touch, but one that commanded his entire being. Neji found himself looking up reflexively and felt a sharp pang in his chest as he re-visited every detail about the blonde's face. The connection flared open, and Neji could see all of the things Naruto was feeling reflected in his liquid blue eyes. _warm/defensive/uncertain/pained/assertive_. And Naruto's fingers sliding between his, taking the cup, but oh so much more. Neji felt his expression slip, only the barest amount, but it was enough to jolt him into pulling away.

Neji handed Hinata her coffee cup, and took a large sip from his own. _Calm... be calm..._

"Not the Irish coffee this time?" Hinata asked with what sounded like a trace of disappointment.

"We all know each other well enough now - I don't think we need any alcohol to break the ice." Boy, and if that wasn't an understatement.

Naruto choked on his coffee a little.

Hinata patted him on the back. "So, what were you guys doing in there?"

Naruto started coughing and turned a flattering shade of oxygen-starved red.

"Listening to music," Neji replied as casually as possible, dismayed at the blonde's over-the-top reaction. Hinata was giving the blonde a strange look that equated to more than just concern for his longevity.

"Naruto, there's a bathroom down the hall if you need to use it," Neji offered, giving him an out that was gratefully accepted.

Naruto nodded weakly and slipped off the stool, disappearing down the hall in a trail of coughing.

"I hate when coffee goes down the wrong way," Neji remarked, taking a sip of his. "The lungs just don't have an appreciation for it."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"He's still breathing."

"Neji... you're observant..." Hinata changed tracks.

Neji braced himself. With a setup like that...

"Well," Hinata kept glancing down the hall as if afraid Naruto would have recovered in the five seconds he was gone and was already on his way back out. "Do you think Naruto... has been acting odd?"

Neji shrugged. "You know him better than I do, right?" He didn't think that was the case, but Hinata really _should_ know him better since she was the one dating him. It was an evasion tactic, he'd admit. He didn't want her to ask him advice about Naruto. He wasn't unbiased. He -

"I guess what I meant to say, is do you think he really likes me?"

Neji died a little inside. Of all the questions to ask.

"What do you think?" That was as impartial as he could get. And how easy it would be to take things into his own hands... to end their relationship... To make that decision for all of them.

Part of him really struggled to let that idea go. He was beginning to hate that part. It was complicating things consistently.

"Well, I don't know," she said, "Maybe I'm being silly. But sometimes I wonder if we really understand each other. Naruto doesn't always feel _present_. I was wondering if maybe something might have happened that was bothering him... I'd ask, but I don't know if he would share that with me."

"Maybe you should ask. Don't you think communication is an important part of a relationship?" _Impartial again,_ Neji congratulated himself.

"Hmm. I suppose so." She looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for listening."

See? Impartial is good. Otherwise you'd have felt like a real asshole after a look like that. "Sure."

A few minutes later, Naruto shuffled out into the living room. He threw a sheepish smile on his face and ruffled the hair at the back of his head. It was disarmingly cute. "Sorry you had to witness my unending battle with breathing."

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

Neji was relieved Naruto was back to joking.

"It's a bit late, so I should be going anyway," Naruto said. He seemed to be having an easier time of things - since he came back in the room, he had expertly avoided Neji's eyes. He gave Hinata a hug, promising to call her later. Neji swallowed the jealousy that surfaced as the two embraced. He reigned it in hard as Hinata caught Naruto's arm and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Just as quickly, the blonde boy was gone.

* * *

Neji lay on his bed, staring at the darkness of the ceiling. His room, once filled with sound during his every waking moment was silent again. A cold lethargy to fit his empty mood.

He couldn't tell now if Naruto's smile was fake or not. That was only doable if one was an innocent bystander. And at this stage of the game, he was neither.

* * *

Naruto woke abruptly to a rapidly beating heart and a pounding head.

It was dark in his room, quiet. Nothing in its shrouded messiness was the source of the cold sweat dampening his hair or the feeling of having narrowly escaped certain death but only for the moment. He stared into blackness, eyes alighting on the cold faint light that touched the edges of certain objects, identifying things by contour while he waited for sense to come to him.

He'd been dreaming.

Running, being chased, fear. The mosaic of his unconscious memories was fading faster every second, leaving him only with this feeling of being painfully alert. Fight or flight mode. But there was nothing to fight or flee _from_. Or was there? Maybe nothing in the form of an enemy, but maybe his dream was more of an analogy for something else?

 _Damn,_ he thought, _I'm no good at stuff like this._ Introspection was not his strong suit, yet lately he'd been doing it to excess.

Still... What would he be trying to run away from?

It actually took several minutes for him to connect to reality through the haze sleep had cast upon him, despite his apparent 'alertness'.

When he remembered Neji, flashes of imagery came unbidden: rich dark hair, solemn eyes, the almost reverent press of lips. They hit him like a sucker-punch to the gut. Like a flood, they washed over him. Through him. Each eliciting some instant reaction or another, like a quickening in his belly or fluttering of his heart, before twisting and slamming into his chest like a twisted thorn. Poisoning him from the core.

What had happened between last night and today? He'd been ok when he'd talked to Sasuke. He was convinced that moving on from this was best, that it was their unspoken agreement, that he was fine with it. Now the thought of drawing lines in the sand... keeping to these new boundaries... after they had been so close and he had been let inside the hard shell that surrounded the dark haired boy like armor... to be back on the outside again, searching those smooth walls for a chink, a crack, anything to validate what he knew he'd seen on the inside...

What had really driven it home to him was afterward in the living room.

Despite his self-hatred at having cheated on Hinata, he couldn't help but feel a sort of peace underneath it all. There was a connection that had flared open between he and Neji that almost felt spiritual. Precious. Yes, despite the whirlwind of complications, deep within him was a feeling of validation and wonder. It was hard to focus on, buried as it was by the guilt/shame that was suffocating him as Hinata smiled and snuggled up to him. His arm felt dead and lifeless as she clung to it.

Was this a sign?

Was this the universe's way of showing him that one's expectations meant nothing in the greater scope of things? That he'd been so focused on trying to be with Hinata, he hadn't seen this thing... this _force_ between himself and her cousin. That he may in fact be with the _wrong_ person.

Or scarier yet, that the things he felt existed between he and Neji were nothing but fabrications of his own imagination, and all he'd managed to discover is that the one person who seemed to like him, Hinata namely, was not right for him. The thought of Neji not feeling anything for him was more painful than anything else. Amazingly so.

When Neji had emerged from the hallway, Naruto felt his heart leap sickly in his chest.

It wasn't all in his imagination, right? It wasn't just something physical, what they had done...

Naruto searched the other boy's face. His beautifully porcelain-esque face was set in stoic chill once more. He looked so distant. Nonchalant.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip. This Neji was like a completely different person from the one that had whispered in his ear so passionately not long ago, who had looked at him with those drowning, silvery pale eyes as they touched...

He wouldn't meet Naruto's gaze.

His face started to betray some expression as he bent over the watercolor pad while he moved his pen in unknown patterns, but by and large, he avoided Naruto altogether and with a face as blank as the fresh white sheets that would eventually all bear his mark.

He'd chatted with Hinata while watching Neji the entire time, but it wasn't until the coffee that Naruto saw his chance. The brunette looked lost in thought, waiting for the coffee to brew. A small crease had formed between his eyes, the only indication that we wasn't merely spacing out. Such an infinitesimal nuance of expression, but one that echoed the Neji which Naruto had been searching for all this time.

 _Still waters run deep._ The old expression was apt.

Naruto reached for the mug Neji held out in his distraction, knowing it would be offered to Hinata first. Neji seemed determined to treat him as an afterthought. It made Naruto feel a little confrontational, if he was honest with himself. He slid his fingers along Neji's, a caress; it could be taken as nothing else as Naruto made no move to grasp the mug. All at once he was feeling the full force of those gorgeous mist blue eyes on his, and was privy at long last to a glimpse behind the curtain -

For a small moment, the veil was lifted. Emotion flowed like water, changing, morphing in those eyes before suddenly they were still once more, and Neji was turning away.

So, the noncommittal attitude was a front.

The tension knotting Naruto's chest eased a little. A lot, actually. Suddenly, the end of the world had been pushed back a few days, and he'd been given breathing space. Which was fantastic. At least until Hinata expressed interest in their earlier activities, prompting coffee to shoot down into all that new breathing space and he suddenly found that he couldn't. Breathing, friends, is NEVER overrated.

In the bathroom, Naruto realized: Imminent death has a way of clearing your head. There's just something about it that puts things neatly into perspective.

He had no control over how Neji felt, or how he himself felt. But he did have control over his own behavior. If he went on like he had been, he was being unfair to Hinata, putting undue pressure on Neji, and stressing himself into an early grave. He should just go with the flow. Live and let live. Take quality interaction as it was given, and not expect more.

If he and Neji would be nothing more than friends, that would be ok. Not that they were friends even now, but perhaps they could establish themselves as such, and move away from heated glances and the trappings of desire...

_Ok, that was a dismaying thought._

Neji was overwhelming to be around. Tapping down all of those things in order to be 'friends' was going to be damn hard. Naruto gripped the sides of the white ceramic sink.

He reluctantly regarded himself in the mirror. Ridiculously blonde hair. Ridiculously blue eyes. Healthy tan. Personally, Naruto thought that was one of his best features - the warm golden glow to his skin when he'd gotten even just a little time in the sun. But he doubted that was much of a draw for someone who seemed to avoid the sun, and looked exceptional while doing so.

Naruto went over his face critically, wondering what he possibly had that would interest someone like Neji. He looked, in his opinion, rather average. Unimpressive. Neji was striking. About as unordinary as you could get. Just like his kisses. His mind-robbingly sexy kisses. Naruto's skin flushed. A little spark of heat, warming his entire body.

 _God._ How was he supposed to be 'friends' with someone like that?

Friends shouldn't be physical like they were.

And could they really be called friends, when Naruto would be harboring this secret vice, knowing that if Neji beckoned to him - he would be powerless to resist?

Why did everything have to be so damned complicated?

In the dark of his room, Naruto tried to stop reminiscing. He'd already decided to pretend like nothing had happened. He'd even made an effort to try and joke like he used to when he came out of the bathroom - and Neji had seemed relieved. So that was how things were going to be.

He clutched his over sized stuffed penguin pillow to his chest. The soft feel of it against his cheek was comforting. Sasuke had gotten it as a gag gift for him one Christmas and was amazed that Naruto had actually really liked it. Its beak was bright orange, which was an added bonus. Secretly Sasuke was just annoyed that Naruto's tastes were so deviant to his own that he merely had to buy stuff he thought would be a total bomb, and Naruto would by default like it. It was a source of endless amusement to Naruto. Sasuke got back at him by sewing the Uchiha family crest to the penguin's butt. That backfired when Naruto had merely howled with laughter - discovering, for the first time, that Sasuke knew how to sew.

Ah, good times.

Naruto knew he was damned lucky to have a best friend like Sasuke. Many people couldn't say the same. So why couldn't he just be happy, and stop feeling sorry for himself that his love life was so seriously fucked up? _'Relationships may come and go, but friends are forever.'_ Pfft. What a load that was. People were so transient. In another few months or maybe a year, the names of Hinata or Neji might not even be on the charts. They'd have disappeared into whatever ether people emerge from briefly, long enough to get you attached before they fade back in it again.

Thank God he had Sasuke, really. If **he** ever disappeared like everyone else, it'd be the last straw. _You hear me, bastard?_ Naruto thought in his general direction. _If you ever try disappearing on me, I will find you and personally beat your ass into oblivion._

Sasuke would likely just snort in amusement at that. Oh well. That's to be expected of smug know-it-all bastards.

"See, Bucky?" he told the inanimate penguin, holding it out and looking at it earnestly. "We're lucky as it is. To ask for any more is just being selfish."

The penguin looked back at him with bland ice blue eyes.

"Traitor," he muttered at it. "You _would_ have to have eyes like his."

 _Not_ _ **my**_ _fault_ , Bucky seemed to say. _Quit obsessing._

"Oh shut up, Bucky." Naruto said moodily. He hugged it back to his chest and they both stared at the wall. "You wouldn't understand. You're just a stuffed penguin, after all."

Bucky, naturally, was silent.

"I just can't get him out of my head." Along with thoughts of the long-haired boy came the increasingly familiar crushing weight in his chest. "Damn it all. I think I'm upset that I don't know what he's really thinking. I think... I want to be in a relationship with him..." _Do I really?_ _Is that what this is about? I'm torn up because I want to date the guy? Hell, that's news to me... Look at all this stuff I learn about myself, just by running my mouth._

Naruto's mouth was still on autopilot. He listened as he spoke in stream of consciousness

"But I'm afraid that for him, it was just experimentation or something... and that I'm going to be left holding the bag. Harboring these feelings I never asked for, while he goes on about his life, unencumbered. And the thing is, we hardly know each other - so why do I have all of these fears and expectations?"

Silent Bucky.

Reliable Bucky. An ever-present smile on his little penguin head.

"Bucky, you're lucky you're stuffed. Life is too damned complicated when you're real."

* * *

TBC


	6. Distractions

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality. AU yaoi

* * *

** Chapter 6: Distractions **

Of all the worst possible scenarios... this one ranked top shelf.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto asked Hinata. "You what?"

Naruto pretended very hard that she would not repeat what he thought he'd heard the first time.

"I said, I have to go meet a classmate to work on a project?" She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I completely forgot about it and there is no other time we can do it... Could you just stay here for a bit until I get back?"

Naruto glanced about the Hyuuga abode cagily. Everything looked so perfect. Orderly. Everything in its place. The dynamic opposite to Naruto's current state of mind. "And do what?" The sleek black couches begged to be lain upon. Naruto felt his heart start to pulse faster in anticipation. He wasn't looking at the room's other occupant, but his mind conjured a fair replica of the stoic beauty, and a blush-raising scenario. He swallowed hard as his body quickened. Not good.

"You can hang out with Neji," she offered. "I won't be gone too terribly long."

 _Badness,_ Naruto thought. _Hinata, you don't know what you're doing..._

"I wasn't planning on being here," Neji chimed in testily.

_Alright, and Neji comes in for the save..._

Hinata frowned at him, hands on her hips. "You told me earlier that you'd be here all day."

"My plans changed," Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto looked at the dark haired boy. He sounded surly, but he looked antsy. Light eyes met his, and flicked away.

"Well, it's not like I have all the time in the world either," Naruto said waspishly. He couldn't help feeling miffed. Even if Neji was just trying to get them out a bad situation, he was a convincing actor, and called to mind Naruto's doubts that the boy even wanted him around.

Though, Neji was being more practical. It was best if they spent as little time together as possible. Especially if that time had them being alone. Naruto felt his eyes being drawn to the Hyuuga boy's lean form, admiring the way his artfully faded jeans and tight cut, maroon, silk-screened T-shirt clung to his graceful frame. In wavy white lines over the left side of his chest, there was a sketchy drawing of a cartoonized skull wearing a crown. Some of the lines trailed down and seemed to form a word, but Naruto couldn't quite make out what it was.

e... t...

n...

He squinted.

...ies?

Was that even english?

He wondered if it would look more legible if the shirt was inside out and on the floor. But then again, shirt on floor equaled half naked Neji, and he doubted he would give the shirt a second thought in that situation. Was it odd that the thought of seeing the dark haired boy even half-stripped was so enrapturing? They'd already been physical... but had not bared any skin to each other. Fumbling hands, frantic desire. That had been the shape of it.

Naruto bit his lip as his rebellious brain supplied a vivid memory of Neji's hand wrapped around him, holding him in the palm of his hand as they on the floor. Shaking with need - and the strain of holding back against temptation, but knowing they were losing.

Neji's whispered words against his throat, just under his ear, as they lost control of it together... it had felt so moving... safe... like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket and the warmest arms imaginable - gently restrained as his body arched upward. Protected as his soul was laid bare.

The thrill of that moment chased down Naruto's skin.

To feel that again...

An embellished visual of shirtless Neji pressing him against a wall popped into his mind, the other boy's mouth roaming hotly over his skin.

 _Yes._ The here and now - the possibility of future tense. To see that reserved veneer fall away from the proud lines of his noble face... to see his eyes fill with heat, transforming them

Oh, no.

There lay the path to madness.

He couldn't keep having thoughts like that if they were trying to be nothing more than friends!

 _There goes distracting myself_.

He took his eyes off Neji since apparently he couldn't trust himself to keep his thoughts clean.

Yes, being alone with him would be bad.

"Naruto, did you hear what I just said?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto jumped, and whipped his gaze up from the floor to meet hers. "What?" He realized he had no recollection of what had happened in the last five minutes or what expressions may have crossed his face therein. Had he given himself away?

Hinata was looking at he and Neji with a concerned expression.

Suspicious.

Concerned.

The look wavered a bit on the two. Naruto tried to look attentive.

"You're both acting weird," she ventured sternly. "I don't know if you had a fight or something, but it's been like this for over a week now, and if you keep avoiding each other nothing will get resolved."

"Everything's fine," Naruto said, shaking his head.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji replied at the same time, a slight scowl on his face.

Wow. He really was a good actor. Disdain could literally drip from his words if he wanted it to."Everything's fine?" Hinata turned turned to Naruto, disbelief touching her features, and a hardness in her voice. "You're being distant." She looked at Neji. "And you're being avoidant. How is that _**fine**_?"

"Well... er - " Naruto felt reasonably cowed. He'd never seen her quite like this before...

Neji frowned. His right eyebrow turned in slightly. So, he was surprised too...

Hinata was stepping towards the door.

Neji rallied fast. "Look, lack of planning on your part - " he began.

"No arguments," she snapped, shocking them, ferocity in her pale violet gaze. She turned away quickly and started out the door as they stood there open-mouthed. Her back was ramrod straight. "You're both... very important to me..." she said quietly, an odd quality to her voice. "I just... I just want you to work things out."

* * *

"Video game?" Neji asked tiredly after she left. That had to be the weirdest Hinata had ever acted... Truth be told, he was a bit concerned. Almost as concerned as he was about his sudden elation and dread over being alone with Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto said, equally deflated.

If there was any chance of avoiding a repeat of the last time they'd been together, that speech would do it; avoiding rooms with beds was another.

Neji turned on the xbox and put in the fighter game they'd played previously. He picked up the controller and sat down, thinking heavily. Had Hinata made up the thing about having a school project to work on? She never forgot things like that... she was too conscientious. But then why -

"No one-on-one teaching like last time, though," Naruto said loftily, breaking into his thoughts.

The blonde flopped onto the couch, controller in hand.

Neji looked up with a start. Why was he bringing that up? Weren't they trying to get their minds off of each other and kissing? "Why not?" he said with a bit of an edge. "You seemed to respond favorably to that."

Naruto's cheeks flushed lightly. "Ha! That's what you think. You were just trying to distract me because you're afraid to lose! Well, it won't work on me again."

Neji blinked. _...work on you again...?_

He's _challenging_ me, Neji realized with surprise. Oh god, **why** is he challenging me?

Blue eyes were locked to his defiantly, just asking for him to try something. He had to ignore it. Had to.

Resist the pull...

_Resist, dammit!_

But he couldn't look away and he was moving closer, his resolve forming hairline cracks as he leaned towards the blonde. "You don't know what you're getting into."

Naruto leaned back, partially reclined against the arm of the couch. His pink lips parted slightly, an obvious invitation.

His eyes were dark blue, thin rings around swallowing black.

Those lips were soft under his. And agonizing, in the immediate response their touch dredged up out of him.

Naruto's hand slipped into his hair, fingers twining delicately through the silken strands, brushing languidly across his scalp, making his eyes close. Pulling him down, until their bodies were flush.

He was going to burn alive.

Heaven help him, he was going to hell. And he wasn't going to regret it until he'd arrived.

His whole body was thrumming. He could feel Naruto responding. The pressure against his hip, evidence that the blonde wanted him just as badly.

In only moments, they were rapidly being overwhelmed.

Neji's hips moved of their own accord, dragging a gasp from his own throat and a ragged moan from Naruto as sensation rippled harshly through them at the contact.

This had to stop. Had to stop now.

Immediately.

Naruto's mouth on his grew insistent. Sucking him deeper into the warm haze and electric desire that made it so hard to think. Kissing him like it was an art form.

_Think, Neji. Remember where you are._

_Get control over yourself._

But he couldn't conjure the guilt he should be feeling. Couldn't seem to focus on anything but the body beneath his, and what were those intriguing half-uttered sounds Naruto was voicing which were making his stomach clench so distractingly?

Naruto's fingernails were digging into the flesh of his shoulders, his body flexing like a bowstring.

"Neji..." he moaned.

Desire curled around the tiny flame of Neji's resistance and smothered it.

So he was exceedingly surprised when he suddenly discovered he'd found his voice, and it started saying unnecessary things like, "This has to stop."

 _What? No, we are so past that point!_ Neji thought at himself. His mouth sure found an inconvenient time to sprout a mind of its own.

"Why?" Naruto said against his lips.

_Why indeed?_

"I don't want to get caught up in you," his mouth replied.

_Ok, valid point. I was going to stay clear of Naruto until he decided if he was staying with Hinata or not..._

"Meaning what?" Naruto asked him. "I could take that several different ways... a few of which aren't very flattering."

Neji looked up, surprise filtering into his voice. "Are you... asking me for reassurance?"

Those big blue eyes widened.

It was ironic, really. If Naruto only knew him a little better he'd have known that being in these situations, under these circumstances... It was actually a clear admission of how he felt. But Naruto wouldn't know about his strict morality, sense of loyalty (in this case, to his cousin), or his nearly four years of avoiding romantic or physical relationships since people had an unerring way of failing him.

It was like waving a giant green flag to get Naruto's attention, and the poor boy was colorblind.

"N-No! I was just asking what you meant!" the blonde said defensively, suddenly very interested in inspecting a picture on the far wall. It would have been more convincing had Neji not been able to feel his body tense.

"You're lying," Neji observed.

"Says who?!"

"Shhh. I can just tell."

"Yeah? You think you know me that well?" Naruto's eyes were aggressive, matching the shift in his tone, but there was something in his gaze... watchful, doubtful, hopeful...

Neji was quiet a moment. "Yes, I think I do."

"Then what am I thinking right now?"

He was thinking several things, most likely. Neji picked the one he was sure about. "You're wishing I never started talking, and that I would stop as soon as possible."

Naruto squinted at him, a laugh lurking in the corner of his mouth. "Very close... but how did you know?"

"Because I'm thinking the same thing."

"You know what else I'm thinking?" the laugh expired before truly living. He was serious again.

"No. What?"

"That I don't get this thing we seem to have - and I say we, because I think you feel it too..." Naruto sighed. "And if we don't get off this couch, things might happen that we'll both regret."

The first part of that resonated with Neji's mind, but his mouth chose to focus on the latter part. "Did _you_ regret it? When we -?" Yes, they really did need to get off this couch so he could start thinking clearly again. What a conversation to have while they were laying like this, half aroused out of their minds.

"I -" Naruto struggled a moment. "...no. But, you seemed to..."

"It's not that I regret it, because I don't. It's just - " _that you're still dating my cousin._ "Complicated."

"Complicated..." Naruto repeated, his eyes dulling in hue. "I see..."

 _No, you don't,_ Neji wanted to say to him. _I can see that you don't. Why can't you realize we can't go anywhere with this while you are still with her? It seems like such a simple thing - but I can't be the one to suggest you break it off. It has to be your decision, and if you don't feel strongly enough to come to that yourself..._

Neji dragged himself up off of the couch. He felt frustrated, saddened and ultimately... mad at himself. How did he let things get to this point?

Naruto watched him as he stood up, and paced a few steps.

His blue eyes were closed off now - unreadable. As if a thin layer of ice had frosted their deep pools. A barrier. Like glass to press up against when all you really wanted was to get through. Neji hadn't really seen them look like this before. For the most part, Naruto had always left himself wide open. He just hadn't realized it until Naruto retreated into himself.

"I should go."

Those three dull, heavy words hit Neji like stones dropped in a pond. Once delivered, their disturbance was marked for many long minutes, affecting in wider and wider circles.

 _Go? And what then?_ That would leave them with nothing resolved, nothing mended and everything infinitely more difficult...

"What about Hinata?"

"What about her?" Naruto snapped. "Does the entire world have to revolve around her now?"

There was fire in those eyes again, but it was a cold light. Banked and harsh.

"You tell me," Neji said. "You're the one who's dating her."

Naruto stood abruptly, his face looking even more distant, angry. "Sasuke was right."

_Sasuke? Who the hell is Sasuke?!_

When Naruto made to brush past him to the front door, Neji caught his arm. "Who's Sasuke?" he asked, feeling jealousy welling up. Did he have someone else to compete with other than his cousin? Oh, this just kept getting better and better.

Naruto looked startled, and pulled back against his grip. "Just a friend."

Neji looked at him critically. There was an unvoiced 'but' hanging in the air.

"...and my roommate."

Better and better.

"Well, really he's my best friend... since like forever, but it's nothing more than that."

Was that disclaimer due to guilt, or because he himself was projecting that accusation at Naruto? It was so hard to tell.

"What was he right about?" Neji asked.

"..."

No response? Neji wondered what this Sasuke could possibly have said that would apply to him and Naruto. Perhaps something to warn Naruto off, so the blonde would still be free for him to try something later? Was he biding his time till he could make a move and not endanger the friendship? Whether or not that was the case was pure speculation on his part. More important was the fact that Naruto must have talked to this 'friend' about him. And what did that mean?

They stood there like that for several long moments, Neji with his hand still gripping Naruto's arm, Naruto looking indecisive, both lost in thought.

"If you leave, is that were you were going - to where Sasuke is?" Neji asked evenly.

"Well, he does live with me, so..."

"I'm sorry. That's none of my business." Neji released him. "Do what you want."

Naruto did not look relieved about being let go. The look of indecision actually intensified as he stood there, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. "I think your cousin- I mean, Hinata- is right. We should talk about this..."

"What is there to talk about?" Neji started walking away from him.

"Well, obviously there is something, if Hinata was even noticing." Naruto followed him. The tall boy stayed silent, as they walked down the hall to his room.

 _This room..._ Naruto thought, immersed in familiarity as he stepped inside. He'd only seen it once, but the whole of it was burned into his memory. The soothing color of the warm brown walls, the cool tones of the nearly monochromatic pictures, the crispness of their black frames. The vaguely Asian-and-Tech feel that flavored the room's pristine aesthetic.

Neji looked at home here. He matched the environment so well, he seemed like just one more piece of it. One piece to this secluded little world between four walls, distanced so from everything else... like it was a different universe. What would it be like to be included in it?

And could there even be space for him? A little Naruto-shaped cut-out? Or was it like a well-oiled clock - self-sufficient and running smoothly, to which he would be nothing more than a monkey-wrench in the gears if added into the works? It was something to think about.

"You're still here?" Neji asked over his shoulder. He'd moved about the room, conjuring music from the monstrous sound system and an assortment of papers, pens and brushes from thin air, which he now laid before him on the floor. It looked like he was going to paint or at least lay the lines for one of his pictures.

"Mmhm." Naruto sat on the bed, without asking if that was ok, and watched him. He could have been put off by the dismissing tone, but wasn't - he was still encouraged by the jealousy Neji had shown just a few minutes prior. What he wasn't sure of was how deep that jealousy went - was it an indication of real feelings? Or was it akin to the possessiveness one could feel over an object due to its usefulness? He thought the former, but did not rule out the latter. He just didn't know Neji well enough yet.

"I thought you were leaving?" Neji lay down a swath of startling blue with his brush. Once more. Again. The color bled and blurred into a pleasing variation of tone with pricklings of pigment here and there. When it dried a little, he used a needle-like tool to lift the gossamer rubber masks that had been painted on earlier, revealing the pure white of birdlike forms in the sea of sky.

"Mn." It was like magic, watching his hands work. Enthralling. Hypnotizing... "Have you ever dated someone your cousin had dated first?" Naruto wondered aloud.

The hands stopped, and Naruto realized what he'd just said. He busily tried to figure out a way to backtrack from that, but Neji spoke first.

"No. But then I've never dated guys before."

That was an ambivalent statement... Naruto chewed on his lip as Neji resumed work on his painting. _Well, I was the one who suggested we had something to talk about, wasn't I?_ He guessed he should just go ahead and say what he was thinking. It was just hard to dance around this subject. To say the right things to glean information without exposing yourself... "Have you ever thought about it?" Naruto asked in what he hoped was a casual way. "Dating guys, I mean."

"Have you?" Neji tossed back at him, seemingly absorbed in what he was doing, easily shifting Naruto back into the hot-seat.

 _Damn._ "Maybe, once."

He couldn't see Neji's face from this angle, couldn't gauge his reaction, and the other boy had been silent thus far. Naruto added, "It didn't occur to me until Sasuke suggested it..."

There. That got Neji's attention.

Though... maybe a little too much direct attention. His pale eyes were piercing, and Naruto felt a little hot around the collar.

"So why not take Sasuke up on his offer?"

"No, no. It wasn't himself he was talking about it was - " Naruto cut himself off in the nick of time. "Um. Someone else." Was it his imagination, or was Neji trying to lure him into admitting something first?

"Did you mention to him that you're in a relationship already? Or does he just not concern himself with such trivialities?"

Naruto felt a surge of anger at that. "It isn't trivial, and yes he knew." He flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thrusting his hands under his head. "He said I should end things with whoever I felt less strongly about."

"Sound advice."

"Yeah. But not so easy to carry out."

"Why not? Surely you can tell who you like more?"

"Neji," Naruto switched tracks, "if I weren't dating your cousin... do you think we'd still talk?"

Neji felt his blood turn ice cold. So, this 'someone' Naruto wanted to be with wasn't Hinata or even himself? He regarded the other boy solemnly, trying to tap down the feeling of panic that was determined to rear its ugly head. Messy spiked blonde hair clashed endearingly with his bedspread, and Naruto's shirt had ridden up, exposing a strip of tanned, toned midsection and an enticingly dipped navel.

If Naruto didn't want either of them - then when he made his decision, he'd be gone? Just like that? This haphazard boy that had wrecked the calm solitude and equilibrium he'd so carefully crafted over the years... This blue-eyed ray of sunshine...

If he was going to disappear just like that...

"Neji?" Naruto half sat up, startled to see him so close.

Then what did it matter? All of this holding back to not hurt Hinata was a joke.

He leaned over Naruto, caging him in his shadow. Naruto's eyes were adorably wide, and his cheeks flushed with color.

"N-Nej - mmph - "

Neji felt the half-uttered protest die in Naruto's mouth followed by a gut-wrenching whimper. His body sank back down on the bed, as if melting under Neji's. The desire they'd raised before on the couch flared back to life. It was the most powerful thing Neji had ever felt. So frantic and uncontrollable. Overriding the parts of his brain that screamed at him to abstain - to not get involved any further. That screamed at him to stop removing Naruto's shirt. Then, to stop removing his own.

But he couldn't listen. He couldn't bear to.

Naruto's hand on the bare skin of his back... tracing down his sides... reaching for him...

It was going to happen. They'd put off this urge, narrowly, so many times now.

How could there be someone else? How, when it was like _this_ between them? It was unthinkable. Untenable.

How, when Naruto was moaning from his touch, and biting his lip so sexily, trying to stay quiet?

How deeply did he feel about this boy he barely knew? How much stronger the emotion was than 'like'. If it weren't so ridiculously cliché, he'd have to say that for him, it was almost love at first sight. Naruto had immediately gotten under his skin... so thoroughly.

And never had he so badly wanted someone like this. He needed to feel slim, naked hips in his hands like he needed air to breathe.

His hand ghosted the front of Naruto's jeans, feeling his need, making him cry out.

"I want you so badly that my head is spinning," he said against Naruto's neck. The blonde shuddered under his lips. "Please tell me this is ok," he said, as he started to undo the button of the boy's jeans.

Naruto nodded hazily, and helped him lose the rest of their clothes. "I think I've wanted to... ever since I first met you," the blonde panted. He winced a little as he was stretched with slicked fingers for the first time.

"Who is the 'someone' you mentioned earlier then?" Neji angled his fingers and brushed against a sensitive spot, making Naruto cry out again before he could answer.

Naruto's breathing was ragged. "It was -ah!" he gasped. "You. It was always... you."

Neji withdrew his fingers. "Me?" he asked, puzzled. Naruto nodded, focusing on getting air in his lungs rather than talking. Neji stroked a hand over the blonde's length before wrapping his hand around it in a sliding, warm embrace. Naruto seemed almost at his limit. He was making small cries in the back of his throat and thrashing his head from side to side.

Neji used more of his own saliva as a lubricant - a shame that he had nothing better at the moment. He penetrated and eased forward into the tight heat of Naruto's body, whispering distractions in his ear and sketching them with his fingertips on sensitive skin. When he was fully enmeshed, he gave Naruto a few motionless moments in which to breathe.

"You look like a rag doll," Neji teased softly. "Exhausted already?"

"Huh," Naruto snorted weakly. It wasn't wildly uncomfortable, but it bordered on painful. "Well, it's not as bad as I thought."

Neji smiled. "That's good." So, Naruto did take his teasing for what it was - a roundabout way of asking if he was ok. Even now their thoughts were so in tune, it was as if their brains were linked.

He traced his fingers along Naruto's heated flesh, bringing his arousal back full force before he began to move. Drifting, trailing touches. Then skirting away up canted hips and across the flat span of golden skin between them, then back down the pale gold of his inner thigh. All the while, his pulse was beating in his head, beating through his entire body, and Naruto's as well. Their bodies throbbed, hot flesh against hot flesh. He was dizzy with it, aching from the inside out, his whole being centered on the desire to bring their trembling bodies to completion - waiting until Naruto let him know they could continue. His hand ghosted a cuff around Naruto's length, squeezing a broken moan from perfect lips. He was the picture of innocence and sex - a cherubic face framed by tousled blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, usually brimming with sincerity, that just now were drowning in pleasure.

"Ne-ji," Naruto panted. "I'm fine - please... just move. Please."

Naruto's husky, pleading voice sent fire racing down his spine to pool in his stomach. He did as he was asked, thrusting in and out in a careful pace that had Naruto going crazy. He felt nails dig into his shoulders, and Naruto's hips rose to meet his, desperate to feel more. He took pity on the boy, and sped things up, his eyes closing as he felt Naruto's eager body all around him; it was pressing in on him like a vice, testing his ability to last.

With Naruto meeting him head on so desperately, his rhythm fast fell apart. Release was so tantalizingly close, honed to a razor's edge, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted this feeling of euphoria to last forever. He wanted those eyes, midnight blue with lust, to be on him forever, no matter what.

Naruto's body started to tense up, his grip tightening on Neji's shoulders, nails digging deep and trailing down as his body began to shake and arch upwards.

Naruto was tightening around him, smooth muscles pumping him as they clenched and unclenched, heightening his pleasure until it was too much. "Naruto," he gasped as orgasm slammed into him and exploded.

The only sound for several long minutes was their ragged breathing and the forgotten sound of music slowly filtering back into their consciousness.

Neji tucked a lethargic arm around Naruto and rolled them over so he could be on his back and get his infernally long hair out of the way. Naruto sprawled bonelessly half on top of him, beautiful eyes shut, and a sleepy cast to his face. He reminded Neji of a giant golden cat, all long limbs, laziness, and self-satisfaction. He brushed some wayward blonde locks out of his eyes and was greeted with a precious smile.

Neji felt like the sun had just shone on his heart, warm and safe and constant. It was something he'd never experienced before, and he wondered how long he'd be able to bask in this glow. How long the whirlwind named Naruto would be present in his life.

"You said something earlier..." Neji said softly. "About the person you talked about with Sasuke..." Naruto had said it was him, but then given the circumstances of his confession... Well, it never hurt to be sure.

"Mmmhmm."

Neji poked Naruto in the side as he seemed to have drifted off. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Naruto mumbled.

Dammit, Naruto wasn't cooperating. He'd have to get more specific. "Was it really me?"

Naruto raised his head and gave him a dubious look. "You think I would've done all this if it _wasn't_ you?"

Neji shrugged.

Naruto's face flushed. "I sincerely hope you're just looking for some ego stroking, and don't really think I'm that easy."

"Ego stroking?" Neji replied with a slant to his raised brow.

"Well - yeah. I don't know... you're just so good-looking, I didn't know if you do this a lot or -"

"Ok, so how am I supposed to know if you're easy or not?" Neji asked. "Or if you'd slept with Hinata or anyone else?"

They stared at each other.

"For the record," Naruto said. "I didn't. And you were my first."

"Well, you were my first, too."

Naruto squinted at him. "That can't be right. I meant my first _anything_. Not just the first guy I'd been with."

Neji looked surprised. "Oh," returned eloquently. "That's... are you saying no one ever _tried_ to get with you? Or that you just turned them away?"

Naruto laughed humorlessly. "As if anyone is beating down my door. No, there was no one that showed an interest in me as soon as my mouth opened and they got to know me a little. Hinata was the only person I've been in a relationship with."

"Maybe they felt intimidated."

"By what?" Naruto was perplexed. "My scary blonde hair and creepy blue eyes?"

The corner of Neji's mouth twitched up in amusement. "Well, they are uncommon. But that wasn't what I meant."

"What then?"

Neji regarded him thoughtfully. "It's hard to explain... but it's like... you seem so open and honest, and hardly anyone is really like that anymore, so they wonder what you are hiding. And maybe on some level, they also sense that you are holding back, and there is only so close they will ever get to you. So then there is also fear of the unknown."

Naruto frowned as he pondered that. "Makes sense, I suppose... but I was rather hoping they were just thrown into fear of my terribly sexy self."

Naruto grinned as Neji burst out laughing.

"I took you seriously for a second there," Neji said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Gets 'em every time." Naruto winked.

"You have a point though. I think people would feel intimidated by your looks as well."

"Pffft," Naruto snorted.

"I'm serious. It was the first thing I noticed about you."

"When?"

"The night I met you. Out on the doorstep. I couldn't get over your crazy blonde hair and your blue eyes."

Naruto cocked his head. "If I remember correctly, you were a complete asshole that day."

Neji smiled sweetly.

"And like, most days I came over. You were set on _tormenting_ me."

"Yet you still tried your damnedest to get to know me."

"Yeah - I think I'm a bit touched in the head. But seriously, why were you like that?"

"I was pushing you away. I've been avoiding getting close to people for a while now."

"How long is a while?"

"... Four years."

Naruto whistled. "Damn. Why stop now?"

"You were persistent."

"Is that all?"

Neji reached a hand behind Naruto's head, running his fingers through soft messy hair, and brought their lips close. "And sexy," he said against them, drawing Naruto into a slow, passionate kiss. He could feel the stirrings of desire like a fluttering in his stomach even though, by all rights, he should have exhausted that feeling.

"Gah," Naruto said breathlessly as their legs intertwined, "If I'm sexy, what does that make you?"

"Helpless?" Neji suggested as he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

Naruto started to laugh when he heard the front door open and close.

In unison, they stopped, and looked at the bedroom door.

"That isn't locked, is it?" Naruto asked, knowing it wasn't.

"... No," Neji said after giving it some thought.

"You know, I think I just came up with the worst possible way for Hinata to find out about this, and the chances of it happening just jumped to 75 percent."

A soft knock rapped on the door.

"95 percent," Naruto corrected himself with panic in his hushed voice.

"Are you not telling her about this?"

"Well, I don't know that she needs to know about _this_ , but I was going to break things off with her... I just don't know how to do it without hurting her feelings too badly. Given the circumstances... well, you see why I dragged my feet on this?"

Actually, Neji could. It wasn't that Naruto had been indecisive about who he wanted to be with - it was that he was concerned about letting Hinata down as easily as possible. It showed a level of caring that most people lacked, and made Neji think even more highly of Naruto.

Again came the knocking. "Neji? Naruto? Are you in there? I saw the xbox was on..."

They scrambled off the bed as quickly and noiselessly as they could.

"We're here, hang on a second, Hinata," Naruto said. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and cleaned himself up with it.

Neji face-palmed and Naruto realized what he'd done. He'd rendered his only shirt unwearable. Fuck.

Neji tossed the box of tissues he'd been holding out to Naruto aside, and started looking for something he could borrow.

"I was just trying on some old stuff of Neji's that he doesn't want anymore," Naruto called out to her, explaining his new shirt in advance while warning her not to come in. He found a scented candle to light as Neji threw several shirts and a pair of pants at his feet to aide his alibi.

"Ok then, I'll be in my room when you're decent."

Naruto jammed each shirt over his head in turn, making sure they all fit reasonably, leaving the last one on along with the pants, which were actually long-style cargo shorts he realized as he pulled them on over his boxers. He piled the other shirts over the clothes he'd worn earlier into a neat bundle, effectively camouflaging them.

When he looked up, Neji, now fully dressed, was staring at him.

"I guess now would not be the time to tell you how good those clothes look on you?" Neji asked.

Naruto glanced down to see what he'd ended up in. It was a black, slightly form-fitting T-shirt with a swatch of brown and white outlined leaves flowing up the left side and across his chest, a skater label nestled within. The cargos were a bleached, off-white khaki and hung low on his hips.

"Probably not, but thanks anyway," he said as Neji went to his desk and scribbled something on a small piece of paper.

Neji came over to him, slipping his arms around his waist and kissing him, sliding the note into his back pocket. "My number," he said simply. "Don't lose it."

"What if I do?" Naruto said with a sly smile.

"I don't know, I guess I'd have to raid Hinata's phone for yours," he murmured. "So do try to hang on to it, ok?"

 _Hinata._ "Neji... I'm not looking forward to this..." Naruto said, his mind already on the task at hand, his stomach tying in knots over delivering his first breakup line. "How bad is this going to be? I mean... I cheated on her... What am I even supposed to say? I'm not a great liar, but if I tell her the blunt truth..."

"Naruto," Neji shook his shoulders a little to get his attention. "Do what you have to do. I trust you to make it as easy on her as you can."

Naruto nodded, defeated. It felt like a lead weight had settled in his gut, while his throat tightened. Neji made it sound so simple, but it wasn't. He wanted to stay friends with Hinata, he wanted to not upset her, and he didn't want to put a strain on her relationship with Neji - especially since they lived together and saw each other every day. And he wanted her not to hate him. But how could he expect that from her? Right now he was hating himself for not setting things right sooner. How much easier this would have been to do a mere few hours ago. Or a week ago. Before he and Neji had gotten so involved. But then - he'd been naive. He hadn't even seen the signs of what had been brewing between them. He'd been blind to the fact that he'd never wanted Hinata in the way he wanted Neji.

* * *

TBC


	7. Last Ditch Effort

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality. AU yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 7: Last Ditch Effort**

Naruto knocked on Hinata's closed door.

It was normal to feel anxious when breaking up with your girlfriend, after just having slept with her cousin, wasn't it? It was perfectly normal to feel like running away and never coming back when faced so directly with a transgression you never meant to have happen. It was normal to feel like a moron and an ass, and think, 'oh god, I just want to get this over with'.

"Come in."

Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was dim, and appeared to be all in tones of reddened magenta, smoky purples and dark wood. His initial impression made him uneasy. There was a cloying scent in the air that was a perfume of some kind. He hesitated.

"Come sit here next to me," she said, patting the thick grey-purple comforter that covered the white, lace-trimmed sheets of her bed. "And close the door behind you."

"Um- sure."

He shut the door, closing off the faint sounds of running water from the shower. He really wished that they could have come to her about this together, but Neji insisted that he shouldn't get in the way. That this was something Naruto had to resolve on his own. He was probably right, but that didn't make it any easier.

He gingerly sat next to her, mulling over how he could possibly bring up the topic, and with what words.

"I recognize that shirt," she said, as her eyes moved over him. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks," he said uncomfortably, picking up a weird vibe from her. A sort of focused intent.

"Where's Neji?" she asked serenely.

"Er - in the shower or something I think."

"So, I guess you two have made up, since you're trading clothes with each other," she said suggestively as she leaned close to him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said with difficulty.

"Behind closed doors..." her hand trailed up his chest.

 _Was she implying she knew something?_ "Well, I was changing -"

"And who was going to see you except me or him? Yet he was in there with you."

"We're both guys," he said lamely.

"And I'm your girlfriend," she said imploringly. "Why are you so afraid to be close to me?"

She kissed him and he didn't know what to do. His hands were out to the sides, half raised uselessly. He sort of kissed back out of reflex, but it had no affect on him. She eventually pulled back.

"Did you kiss him, Naruto?"

Naruto's brain went white, and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Did you like it? Is he so much better than me?"

"I..." Naruto was too stunned by her words to respond.

"Is that all you did, or would I be a fool to think so?"

She was getting really worked up now. Anger and tears filling her eyes. She hardly resembled the girl he'd come to know. Gone was the quiet shyness. Or maybe that had been just a part of her, the only part she let others see. Was repression a family trait?

"Hinata," he implored, "you aren't acting like yourself... have you been drinking?"

"So what if I have?!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "I think I have reason." She started to pace slowly. "Every time I really like someone, they fall for Neji. It's my curse."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, feeling sick.

"I don't completely blame them... he is wonderful after all, but I don't think I can take it anymore." She turned to him. "Do you know why he hasn't been with anyone for almost four years now?"

He shook his head.

"He's seen this happen again and again. Me losing my boyfriend's affections to him, me getting duped by guys who just wanted to get closer to him. He pities me, and he's disgusted by them. He lost faith in people and wanted nothing more to do with any it. But they don't seem to care how much he ignores them - how distant or aloof or disparaging he gets, they just come back for more. More enthralled than ever. And there's nothing either of us can do."

Naruto blinked, shell-shocked. No wonder Neji tried so hard to keep him at a distance.

"It's not his f-fault, but I hate it so much sometimes... When will it be my t-turn? When w-will - will I be someone's goal, n-not just a stepping stone?"

She slumped down on the floor and started to cry.

Naruto hesitated, then moved down next to her, putting his arms around her awkwardly. She turned into him and threw her arms around him, sobbing.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling with a pained expression, wondering how he got himself into these situations. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I like you s-so m-much," she sniffed, her stuttering starting to emerge as the tears overwhelmed the alcohol. "But I could s-see it happening. I t-tried to ignore it, b-but the signs were there."

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen," he said quietly, resting a hand on her head.

"I k-know... But I could s-see the effect you had on each other. And h-how h-hard you both tried to fight it, for me. I - " Tears chased down her cheeks. "I knew it was s-selfish to want to hang on to you. So, I w-wanted to do something selfless, like he's done s-so many times for me, ... but it's still so h-h-hard."

"So, today...?"

"I left you alone on p-purpose... to give you b-both a chance to figure things out, w-without getting in your w-way..."

She looked up at him, her lip wobbling.

"B-But I couldn't even do t-that right... I was secretly h-h-hoping n-nothing would come of it... and I feel s-so **_angry_** at both of you." She punctuated the word by striking her limp fist against his chest. "N-Neji has n-never shown interest in boys before, so why n-now? Why _you_?"

Good question. "I honestly have no idea."

"Then... maybe it will pass? Maybe it's j-just one of those things?"

Her voice suddenly sounded so hopeful that Naruto found he couldn't shoot her words down so quickly. He desperately wanted her to stop crying, which his silence was accomplishing at this very moment and yet he knew that as soon as he opened his mouth, she was bound to start again. But also, he got to thinking. Was there any chance that his fledgling romance was just 'one of those things'? Was it bound to flicker out just as fast as it started? Oh, the twist of pain he felt in his chest at the thought.

"That's right," she said, wiping the tear trails from her face. "Neji's been with other people for short amounts of time... maybe this is the same."

Naruto was debating making her cry again if only to make her stop talking. Why must she somehow know the very things to set his insecurity up like dominoes? A few more words like that and she might set his confidence to an epic collapse.

"I don't think it's like that," he ventured.

"But don't you see? It all makes sense! He probably just got curious, having only dated girls. It's natural to want to experiment. And you have such a cute face..."

 _Cute?_ If he wasn't mistaken, that was a term to be reserved for describing girls only. "I'm not -"

"... it's almost girlish, really," she continued.

Her face had garnered a small smile, but he was not moved. _Rattled_ was perhaps a better term for how he felt right now. First he'd suffered guilt and awkwardness over her being upset, but now that she'd regained her footing, he seemed to have lost his. Hinata had to be wrong. Neji did not see him as a girl-replacement, OR a fling, did he? He didn't act like it, but then Naruto had seen first-hand how good the other boy was at acting...

"Naruto, it just won't end well," she was saying, as his mind was humming distractedly. "And you like me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"So forget about him. It's not too late."

Naruto had the sudden feeling that the world was tilting. Due in part, he discovered, to the fact that Hinata had leaned into him, upsetting his balance. He hit his head on the floor with a solid thud, though the plush carpet absorbed any real impact. Getting air into his lungs was starting to prove difficult as Hinata was on him like a wet blanket, not to mention that she was kissing him like she could locate his tonsils with her tongue.

"Mmpf," he said, trying to gently pry her off.

She blithely ignored him, and clung like a persistent burr. He couldn't dislodge her without gripping her small shoulders very hard. "Mmpf!" he said more emphatically, trying to win her over to reason. Now that he was given a long opportunity to notice, he could taste the alcohol she'd apparently hit like a sailor demolishing a good bottle of rum. Though he wasn't sure if rum was what she was drunk off her ass on, he didn't particularly care to find out. He pushed against her shoulders, determined to give a mighty shove, if it was the only way to -

The door opened.

"Everything ok? I heard..." A blank-faced Neji looked down at them, hand still on the door, his sentence trailing off into nothingness. Apparently the sound of Naruto's head hitting the floor was audible. Or maybe it was something else, though Naruto would never know.

Naruto waited for the accusations, the anger, the ceasing of his existence.

"Get out," Hinata said, finally ceasing her molestation of him to look up at Neji.

Naruto cringed. This wasn't going to go well. No, not at all.

A muscle in Neji's jaw twitched as he regarded the girl who used to act like his cousin. He did not look at Naruto. Instead, he walked over, grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped. She wobbled on her feet.

"Nothing," she said petulantly. "Leave me _alone_ , Neji."

"No, we're talking about this," he said caustically. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto sat up and tried to quell the urge to scoot unnoticed from the room. He had a feeling that would only bring attention to himself. Yeah. For now, he would just stay quiet, undetected, and ready to jump in if this exploded into potential bodily harm.

Hinata turned her head to the side angrily. She had a look on her face that mirrored the one Neji was capable of when annoyed to his limits.

"You're drunk."

"I am not."

He ignored her. "You know you can't drink like that because of your heart medication!"

Naruto gaped. Neji was pissed because she'd been drinking?

"I KNOW that," she spat, listing like a drunkard, "and I'm telling you I'm not drunk!"

"You only get like this WHEN you're drunk!" he snapped back.

Naruto watched as they argued. Apparently 'Bitch' was a Hyuuga family trait. Even if it was more deeply buried in some individuals than others.

Hinata yanked her arm out of Neji's grip, perhaps to make her exit. The momentum spun her around, and Neji catching her arm again spun her a bit more. She turned a little green, wobbled unsteadily on her feet, and gave Neji a piteous look right before she threw up on him.

"Naruto," Neji addressed him for the first time in the utter stillness of the room.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto answered, horrified.

"Can you get me a towel?" he said evenly, his long hair still very wet from the shower he'd just taken and that he was about to repeat.

"S-Sure," Naruto stammered.

Neji closed his eyes with a pained expression, intent on blocking out the mess that had befallen him. "Thank you."

* * *

An hour later found them in the living room, all with damp hair. A subdued and more-or-less normal, if not sick, Hinata was curled up on the edge of the couch wrapped in a blanket. Her head resting woefully on the couch's arm. Neji lightly rubbed her back with one hand, looking exhausted.

By now, they'd raised the water bill a considerable amount what with all the showering, and running the washing machine with all the towels they'd needed to clean up with as Hinata was sick several times on the way to the bathroom. Water loss and depleted energy. Violent hangovers just had that kind of impact.

Neji looked down at his cousin's tortured face. Not only was she suffering epic and inescapable nausea, but mortification on several fronts as well. He felt bad for her. He did. "I'll be back," he said to her. "I need to talk to Naruto." She nodded miserably. He got up, and nodded to the blonde to follow him down the hall.

Naruto jumped up jerkily, and fidgeted as he followed Neji.

Neji didn't bother to turn the hall light on, merely led the way out of earshot.

Naruto, despite having been tired mere moments before, was filled with nervous energy and anxiety. Now that the emergency was over... their teamwork disbanded... what was Neji going to say about what had happened earlier? What was he thinking?

"Naruto..." Neji said solemnly, turning to face him.

Naruto jumped, his heart hammering at Neji's tone of voice. Bad. It sounded bad. Ill omens. Misfortune. The plague. An ender. _Interrupt him, stupid!_ he thought at himself.

"Neji, look. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I'm sorry. It was just - "

"Shhh," Neji hushed, leaning against him wearily. Naruto blinked. "Don't apologize for that. It wasn't your fault."

"You can't tell me you aren't mad..."

"Well, I did wonder why you were letting her kiss you," he said, annoyance creeping into his voice. "But, I realized you were probably in shock."

"Just like that?"

"What?"

"You aren't going to assume all sorts of crazy things... you're just going to shrug it off, just like that?"

"I trust you."

Naruto craned back to give him an astounded look.

"Besides, you weren't exactly the poster-child for sexual interest when I walked in," Neji added with a half-hearted laugh. "You looked like you'd have been happier chewing nails."

"Maybe so," Naruto mused.

"What I wanted to say, is that I'm sorry you had to see that." Neji sighed. "I had no idea she'd been drinking - and she always gets like that... I never would have sent you in to go talk to her."

"Gets like what? Crazy, loud and gropey?"

"I think she suppresses a lot."

"I've heard of sad, angry or affectionate drunks... but Hinata is a **scary** drunk."

"Indeed," Neji murmured tiredly, his voice muffled against Naruto's neck. "I don't know where she went to go drink like that, but I'm glad she made it home ok and that it's wearing off." Between the culmination of the sexual tension that'd been developing between them the last several weeks, the sudden but awe-inspiring relieving of said tension and the drama and mess of drunken Hinata, Neji was about dead on his feet. He let his eyes drift shut as he leaned against Naruto, his head resting on his shoulder. The blonde was an amazing human pillow. He should be cloned and marketed to insomniacs. They'd make millions.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell her... about us?"

"The truth, I suppose." Hinata was a tricky subject now. Bugger.

"Can she handle the truth?"

"You sound like a bad movie, Naruto."

Naruto secretly agreed - he'd always wanted to say a line like that, and _go him!_ he'd finally done it. Overshadowing that small victory was the thrill he got just hearing his name roll off Neji's tongue. "But can she?" His name almost sounded exotic when Neji said it. Like something succulent. Like water running over river rock. Like - Oh man, he must be exhausted to be thinking like this.

Neji sighed, worry creases forming between his eyes. "Guess she'll have to," Neji said. Breakups were hard. Having distance between both people afterwards was usually rather helpful - especially when one person still harbored feelings for the other... but how was that supposed to happen if Naruto came over to see Neji? How was she supposed to handle seeing them together if she knew they'd -

"So. Um..." Naruto started and stopped akwardly before plunging on uncertainly. "Where exactly does that leave us?"

Neji opened his eyes, regarding the blonde, but otherwise didn't move. He was too damn tired. "Where do you want it to leave us?"

"Well - I - um... sorta wasn't sure if this," he gestured at himself and Neji, "was a temporary arrangement, or not?"

Neji closed his eyes again, amused at the way Naruto's heart started beating faster as he got nervous. It was adorable, really. Naruto had so much going for him, but he didn't seem to have a clue. He listened to a dozen or so beats, before Naruto prompted him for a response.

"Um.. Neji?"

"Why would I bother with something that was only temporary?" he yawned. "Those _better-to-have-loved-and-lost_ people are full of shit."

Neji roused himself from Naruto's increasingly comfortable shoulder and regarded the other boy with a slow smile. Naruto's cheeks colored slightly and he looked down, as if trying to suppress the happy expression starting to blossom on his face.

Neji caught Naruto's chin and tilted his face up gently. "I want to be with you, for as long as you'll have me."

Naruto's look of surprise was precious. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth hung open just the barest amount, a testament to his disbelief which had already begun to fade around the edges. Neji leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Naruto's. Just a whisper of touch, but it coalesced into something deeper - A thrumming of energy coming to life in the heavy air. Blue eyes dilated widely, and Naruto pulled Neji against him, kissing him deeply and without reservation.

Neji felt heat pool in his stomach and he was amazed that there was still so much sexual tension between them - he could easily be swayed to thoughts of beds, locked doors, and the countless ways they could exhaust themselves if only they could remain uninterrupted.

Naruto felt so good, it was hard to reign his thoughts in to focus on what they _should_ be doing as opposed to what they _could_ be doing. It was late and Naruto _should_ be getting back to his own place. It was late, they were tired, and Naruto _could_ just stay the night here; Though Neji should be seeing Naruto out after they had that talk with Hinata, so she could recover her broken heart, composure, or whatever it was she needed to piece together. But he was having a hard time thinking that was a good idea when he could feel the desire stirring between them and the blonde's hips pressed insistently against his.

Naruto's mouth devoured his and warm hands were smoothing up his back. Brain... malfunctioning...

Soft lips... hard -

"Neji... maybe we can tell her tomorrow?" Naruto whispered, his voice breathy. "She uh- doesn't feel well right now - it would be hard for her to take in..."

Naruto would have been more believably concerned for his cousin's welfare if he wasn't also rubbing tanned hands up his chest while looking at him like that. No, it wasn't believable at all; But it _was_ extremely convincing. "Agreed."

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

"But you shouldn't stay here," Neji said, "You should probably go -" Naruto's fingertips grazed his nipples and he had to bite back a noise at the feeling that shot through him at the touch. "H-Home."

"If I go home, I'm taking you with me."

"I can't go, and you can't stay." Neji tried to sound like he spoke with authority, one last rally before he caved.

"Hmmn." Naruto's body was molding to his, and his mouth was hot on Neji's neck.

God love him, the boy was stubborn. And so very hard to say no to.

"Fine, fine," Neji breathed before reclaiming the blonde's mouth in earnest. He'd called on his self control too many times in the past few weeks. It didn't seem to be functional anymore.

Neji promised himself that they'd check on Hinata before taking this further - to make sure she wasn't still up, waiting for them to come back. If fate smiled upon them, she'd already have fallen asleep.

* * *

Naruto turned over, taking most of the sheets with him, mumbling in his sleep. It was cold, and he was unconsciously wrapping himself up like a cocoon. He'd slept over 5 hours, and would likely sleep another 10 if left to his own devices. He had no compunctions doing that - even if the bed he was in wasn't his.

Neji watched him sleep for a time, still tired himself but wide awake nonetheless. He couldn't see much more than the curve of one tanned, flushed cheek and a shock of bright, blonde hair sticking out of the blankets. He reached out and softly ruffled the tousled yellow spikes, amused at how completely dead to the world Naruto was when he was asleep.

Neji had ended up sleeping on the wall side of the bed, so he had to either exit via the foot of the bed, or by climbing over Naruto. He decided against the latter. There was no need to test the endurance of Naruto's ability to stay unconscious. Though at some point he probably would - just for curiosity's sake.

He got dressed, opting for a fitted white shirt and olive-grey cargos. He wove his hair into a loose plait so it would be out of his way, his mind on the reason he was already awake. What had occurred to his lust-addled and sleep-deprived brain last night, that had been summarily dismissed in lieu of other things, was that they had yet to break the news to Hinata. In the light of day he could easily recognize how keeping this from her for an extra night was NOT a good idea. Unfortunately, last night he had not been at his most cognizant.

He slipped out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and made his way down the hall into the living room.

Hinata was still on the couch - out cold. She looked a lot better than last night, color had returned to her face. Neji went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When he returned, he lightly shook her shoulder. Hinata's eyes opened and she blinked blearily at him. There were dark smudges under her eyes, and a crease in her cheek from the couch cushion, but other than that she looked like she was recovering. He held the glass up to her and she took it with a put-upon expression.

"You'll just feel worse later if you don't," he said, mostly just to break the silence.

"I know," she sighed and dutifully took a sip. Her voice was faint. "I just hate the taste of water so early in the morning."

"Maybe you should remember that next time you decide to go on a drinking binge."

She looked down. "R-Right." Her face said she had suddenly begun to remember the reason why she'd wanted to get drunk.

Neji went back to the kitchen to make some coffee, and leave her with her thoughts and give himself some breathing room. He knew they needed to talk about this, but everything about the situation was just uncomfortable. Bad timing, more bad timing, etc, etc. Everyone had been so concerned about everyone else's feelings, yet in the end, good intentions only go so far. Neji didn't want to get into this without Naruto, the blonde needed to be here. But wouldn't that be harder on his cousin? To have to face them both - the newly forged couple...Ok, coffee first. Caffeine first. Hard decisions could come next.

Yum, coffee.

_My, look how interesting our kitchen wall is..._

"N-Neji?"

Hinata's voice was wavery. Damn.

He stopped his faux inspection of the blank, white kitchen wall and went to sit in his favorite sling-back leather chair right next to the couch, coffee mug held securely in both hands. For having had his guilt go missing yesterday, it sure had come on full force in the last 10 minutes. "Yes? What is it?"

"I don't r-really r-remember a lot of what h-happened yesterday..."

"And?" He resisted the urge to tap his fingers against the mug. It was a nervous habit. She'd spot it in a second.

"W-Well... I'm not sure... Was - was Naruto here last night when... when I got back?"

"Yes," he assented guardedly.

"I think I remember t-talking to him in my room... and that I was r-really upset."

Neji nodded. Last night, she'd pretty much understood that there was _something_ going on between himself and Naruto - At least, that's what he'd gathered from the blonde's retelling of their conversation. This morning though, she didn't seem to recall that part clearly. Selective memory hard at work. This could be gruesome.

"Neji...?" Hinata looked at him helplessly as understanding started to flood her eyes. She'd apparently figured out a reason she might have been upset while talking to the blonde, even if she had no recollection. "D-Did N-Naruto break up with... me?"

Oh hell, he didn't want to field this one.

"Hey, do I smell coffee?" a voice unwittingly interrupted.

Both Hyuugas turned to see a topless, sleep-ruffled Naruto trudge out into the living room, eyes sliding closed as a giant yawn forced it's way out of his mouth. His bed-head managed to look sexy, and the pants he'd borrowed to sleep in hung off his hips as if a mere gust of wind could urge them to fall. He vaguely resembled a beach bum with his light hair, tanned skin, and lazy manner. He looked perfect. And perfectly out of place with the heavy words being exchanged by the other 2/3 of his love triangle.

Neji felt a sharp pang of dread which communicated itself to Naruto the second their eyes met. The blonde instantly looked more awake, and also awkward as his gaze fell upon Hinata, who had turned red at his entrance.

Naruto tried to laugh it off. Instead, all that came out was a weak "Good morning."

"I d-didn't know he s-stayed over," Hinata stuttered, looking as if she was on the edge of a painful realization, but grasping at disbelief. She wasn't looking at Naruto.

"He - Yes, he did."

Hinata's look sharpened at Neji's verbal fumble.

Naruto felt tension gathering like a storm cloud. Hurt, angry. Hinata was teetering between the two. Although 'hurt' and 'angry' didn't quite capture the _feeling_ behind it. Perhaps 'betrayed' and 'spitting mad' would be more accurate. Coming from the usually quiet and timid Hinata, the effect was rather brutal.

"Uh - Hinata..." Naruto wasn't really sure what to say, but he couldn't let Neji get the brunt of that look. Her eyes swiveled to him. Ouch.

"So, you are breaking up with me?" Gone was the stutter. Apparently strong emotion or libations ironed that _right_ out.

Her pale eyes were intimidating. Just now - you could totally see the Hyuuga family resemblance.

"Well..." Naruto floundered.

Now Neji's intense eyes were on him too, saying, _Why are you hesitating?_

Naruto glared back. _I'm not! I'm just trying to make this as easy as possible for her_!

"So, it's over?"

Naruto rallied his flagging courage. "...yes. I'm sorry, Hinata. I think - I think we just weren't meant for each other. I'm really sorry." Again, he glanced at Neji to see how he was doing. Neji's eyes flicked to Hinata, who had followed this exchange as well.

"I..." she said slowly, turning to face Naruto squarely. "I suppose you and Neji were meant to be together then?" Her tone was challenging. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it - like drunken Hinata, it was like dealing with a different person.

"Er -" he floundered again, thinking, _Is this is one of those times girls are asking for the truth when they reeeally don't want to hear it?_

"And then you spent the night..."

"It was late and - "

"Did you sleep together?"

Naruto's brain was flailing at her directness. He panicked and said the first thing that popped into his head. "T-Today?" he stammered.

Neji covered his face with his hand and slid deeper into the chair as if he could hide that way.

Hinata's eyes instantly brimmed with tears. Even as she tried to hold her head high, her chin wibbled and she launched herself off the couch and fled the room.

"Good one, Naruto," Neji said in a pale voice.

"Shit," the blonde returned despondently.

* * *

Sasuke took a moment to wonder why his life seemed run by these stupid models he kept building. In all reasonability, he should be doing something, _anything_ else. He hated the smell of the model paint that was necessary to detail these things. He hated how the _super_ glue was anything but - it only held when it wanted to, and with excessive coercion on his part. And, he hated how once he started one, he was compelled to keep at it until it was completed umpteen hours later - rarely taking a break even for food or anything else. He was living his life at the damn kitchen table, and it had to stop.

He held two pieces together, and waited for the fast-dry super glue to do something other than stay wet, not bind the pieces together, or get on his fingers and adhere _them_ together in a flash.

He'd branched out this time. This time, he was building a mecha. The multicolored beast of a machine would prove a challenge in the detailing stage, much more so than the standard military aircraft he'd done in the past. He'd be breathing in those lovely paint fumes for days. Why, why did he do this to himself? And why was psychological profiling so easy to do on other people, and yet so bunk when you tried to use it on yourself?

Sasuke was roused from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a key being shoved in the door and deadbolt sliding back. _Naruto?_ He craned his head from where he sat and could see around the corner to the apartment's entryway. The front door opened partway and paused. A conversation could be faintly heard on the other side. It should be Naruto. Who else would have a key? But who was he talking to? And why didn't the blonde come home last night? Not that Sasuke was waiting up for him - he'd actually been in the thick of construction on an F-15 class aircraft, and he just couldn't sleep, knowing that if he only pressed on for a few more hours he'd have it completed. And what did he do after staying up all night finishing it? He'd started something ELSE. Was that neurotic? It was, wasn't it? Maybe he should get on some medication.

The door opened a little more, and Sasuke could see part of Naruto, and that it was the blonde who held the door partially closed almost like an afterthought. Beyond him was someone with long, dark brown hair - so dark it was closer to black. White shirt. He couldn't see their face, Naruto's shoulder was in the way.

Sasuke was puzzled. Who did they know with long, dark hair? Unless...

Naruto moved, and Sasuke got a clearer shot of his companion. His mouth dropped. Talking with Naruto was one of the most gorgeous guys he'd ever seen. Not that he was so inclined, but he could tell hot when saw it. He caught a glimpse of pale blue eyes, and realization struck. _THAT was Neji?_

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Naruto was saying. "I mean - of all the things I could've said..."

"We'll work it out." Neji was trying to focus on the conversation, but he was insatiably curious about where Naruto lived. You could tell a lot about someone by their living space, or even just what they chose to do in their spare time. "I think we should lay low for a few days to let her calm down." Neji surreptitiously glanced through the sliver of doorway.

Naruto nodded sullenly. "Think it'll take that long?"

"Perhaps." Was that orange shag carpet? Atrocious. He wondered if Naruto liked it.

Naruto heaved a sigh. Neji looked back at him just as he looked up. "Does this mean I won't get to see you at all in the next few days?"

Awww. He was pouting. Neji cupped the blonde's cheek and bestowed a gentle kiss upon his soft, full lips with an amused smile. "Hardly." Once he'd kissed Naruto, it was hard to stop. His mouth was so sweet. "I'll come see you, now that I know where you live." Speaking of which, he was dying to see Naruto's place and it was right there...

Naruto's face brightened.

_I wonder if that Sasuke guy is inside..._

"Hey Neji, I had a thought."

"Yes?" _I'd really like to see for myself what he's like... Their whole 'best friends for life' thing doesn't sit right with me. Are they really platonic?_

"I have this friend... Kiba. He um, really took a liking to Hinata when he met her before... I was thinking maybe if we could get the two of them together..."

"I have no problem with that. But the question would be how you get them to talk or see each other if _you_ are the go between."

"Damn it, you're right."

"It's my curse."

Naruto snorted. "Listen, I'd invite you inside - " _But I just had a vision of you and Sasuke meeting and killing each other. You may be too similar to get along._

"No, I should be getting back." _Damn. Guess I'll have to wait until next time._ "Call me later."

"Okay."

* * *

The front door swung inward, and Naruto stepped into the apartment.

Sasuke didn't even bother looking busy. He tilted his chair back onto its hind legs and gave Naruto a politely expectant look.

Sasuke was still reeling from the discovery that the Neji Naruto had been mooning over and talking to him about in such detail, the Neji that Sasuke hadn't _quite_ thought of as a real person yet, was so... so... He tried to think of another word, but _hot_ outstripped any others, so he settled on it. It wasn't that he was surprised that Naruto had good taste - well, ok, maybe a little. Afterall, the blonde liked the horrible mouldered pumpkin colored carpet that came in their apartment, and his attire often made Sasuke wonder if Naruto's closet hadn't just thrown up on him. No, he was just flabbergasted that Neji was _this_ attractive. No wonder Naruto had problems staying true to Hinata. Who wouldn't?

Naruto locked the door and jumped when he turned around and saw a pair of dark, inquisitive and amused eyes boring holes into him. "Jeezus, Sasuke, don't do that!"

"Do what, _dobe_?"

"You... with the laser eyes... and the... fuckit. Why the hell are you so amused?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"Judging by the tilt of your smirk, I'd say it's something at my expense."

"Naruto, I'm hurt." Sasuke feigned hurt, but he knew his eyes were giving him away. Ahhaha.

"No, you're a jackass."

"A hurt jackass," he amended with grace and a suppressed snicker. "Why didn't you introduce me?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and resisted the urge to topple the delicate balance of Sasuke's chair. "With you acting like this? Nuh-uh. I don't need you to scare him off."

Sasuke laughed outright. "Pfft. As if I could do anything to scare him off if _you_ didn't already manage to do yourself."

"Don't make me beat you."

"Ha. You're welcome to try." Naruto took a step forward, ready to start one of their not so infrequent scuffles. He looked the slightest bit out of sorts. Disheveled. Sasuke suspected that he and Neji had been doing more than talking just now, and maybe a lot more before they made the trek over here. "But maybe you should save that energy for Neji," he teased. As he expected, Naruto's face turned bright red in half a second. Also expected, was the snarl as Naruto leapt at him, in a desperate attempt to thwart the impugning of his honor. Unexpected was that instead of tackling Sasuke, Naruto's trajectory was aimed for his project, laying vulnerable and half dried on the table.

"Nooo!" Sasuke, with his lightning-fast reflexes, snagged Naruto's arm, pulling him off-course. Naruto had anticipated this, and threw his weight into Sasuke, knocking him out of the chair. They landed in a heap. Sasuke was at the bottom with a distinct lack of air in his lungs and an elbow in his ribcage. _It could have been worse,_ he thought as he was crushed by the blonde, _at least their fall was cushioned by the ever-present shag carpeting._

The battle wasn't over. Sasuke realized this as his arm was twisted up behind his back and he got to examine individual strands of the yarn-like shag in microscopic detail. It was a feat just to keep his head tilted back enough so that he didn't feel them on his face. He swung his leg backward, on the entrapped arm's side, and hooked one of Naruto's. Twisting his body, he managed to leverage himself an opening, torquing Naruto's leg so that he had no choice but to loosen his grip enough for Sasuke to escape. Triumphant, Sasuke turned on a surprised Naruto, pinning him with a forearm to the throat.

"Dammit," Naruto whined after finding himself rendered almost completely immobile. "Why do I always loooose?" He struggled against the hold Sasuke had on him, but to no avail.

"You have evil in your heart."

"Sasukeeee, I wasn't really going to trash your thingy you were building, come on." Naruto kicked his feet, still determined to get the upper hand.

"You could have fooled me," was the dry response.

"Besides," Naruto began as he tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's grasp, "how exactly do I have evil in my heart that always makes me lose?"

"You _ambush_ me as a way to start these things. Every time."

"What, am I supposed to tap you on the shoulder and politely request a go? That isn't evil, it's proactive battle planning."

"Same difference. And don't you get wordy with me, it won't be a sufficient distraction. I know you're smarter than you let on, you're just uncouth."

"RRRaarggh, bastard! I'll show you uncouth!" Naruto renewed his efforts, causing Sasuke to tighten his grip to try to hold the blonde in check.

* * *

The Hyuuga apartment was silent for days.

Not the kind of quiet that falls upon an empty residence, but the sort that blankets the surrounding area like smog. Thick, bitter, and unrelenting. The quality of silence that can only befall a space in the aftermath of a fight.

Hinata had holed herself up in her room, and wouldn't come out. Her only verbal responses consisted of things like: "I'm fine", "Please leave me alone", "No I'm not hungry", and "I told you, I'm asleep."

It was an ordeal.

At the end of the third full day of this, Neji couldn't take anymore. He was trying to do what he could, and he understood that she was upset, but this was just... annoying. He was worried, too, but at this very second in time? He was annoyed. He hadn't left the house in all this time, not sure of Hinata's frame of mind, wanting to be there in case she needed anything. He'd doggedly kept offering her food when he cooked, hoping that she would just relent and come out of her room already. It was lucky that she had a bathroom off of her room - at least she wasn't going to die of dehydration.

He carried the plate of food back into the kitchen, mostly just rankled that she had responded with an immediate, and quite articulate, "I'm asleep." Followed by: "I don't want any. I told you, I'm asleep!"

He pitched the food, plate and all, into the garbage can. It thunked dully in the bottom. _To hell with it,_ he thought. Who needs an extra ceramic plate? I don't even _care_ anymore. I need out of this _apartment_. I need to see or talk to another human being.

He picked up the phone.

_And I miss Naruto..._

"Hello?" said the guarded voice of Gaara.

"Temari, now," Neji barked out.

The phone went silent, but instead of the expected dialtone following after, Temari came on the line. This had to be a first.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Neji? But that's odd, Gaara handed the phone right over..."

"I didn't try civility first. I'm out of patience."

"Oh." She paused. "You know, I _can_ hear it in your voice."

"I'm at my wit's end." He gave her a rundown on the events of the past several days, mostly to explain why his cousin was upset and why he felt she needed watching.

"You're dating Naruto?!" she squealed. " **And** you slept together?"

"Shhh!" He knew she could get loud when she got worked up, but he didn't care to have the other siblings in on this quite yet. Kankuro, he'd tell soon enough. He just wanted to avoid a prolonged stint on the phone.

"Sorry, sorry," She half whispered. "It's just that I'm so excited you actually made your move!"

"...it wasn't intentional." Though he had intentionally jumped Naruto at the end, he'd never thought it would get to that point. He'd never expected the blonde would be able to destroy every single shred of self-control he had while he never even knew what hit him.

"I know, sweetie, you didn't want to hurt Hinata but you did the best you could," she soothed. She quickly added, "Now, when do I get to meet him?"

"Later. Right now I need your help."

* * *

TBC


	8. Hinata's Seclusion

**The Hyuuga Swap**  
Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality. AU yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hinata's Seclusion**

Temari agreed to come over and see if she could coax Hinata out of her room, and into a rational state of mind. It seemed unlikely to Neji that anyone would succeed at that particular task, but Temari had a better chance at working that miracle than anyone else did. If nothing else, she'd strong arm the other girl into cooperating. She was good at that.

Neji met her at the door and she swept into the apartment, looking around and nodding at some of the new additions. She turned to him and ushered him out saying, "Alright hun, get your lovesick behind out of here and let me see what I can do."

Neji paused, his eyes sweeping the walls listlessly, seeing nothing. "I hope she doesn't hate me," he said almost to himself.

Temari let that be. She didn't think he meant to say that aloud. "I'll call and give you an update later," she promised, closing the door behind him.

Temari straightened her belted mac jacket with a sharp tug. Down one Hyuuga, she went down the hall to ferret out the other.

She knocked firmly on Hinata's door, then waited for a response.

"Go away. Please."

"Hinata, it's Temari. Open up."

"No," came the hesitant, if petulant reply.

Temari took a deep breath and counted to twenty. "Neji isn't here. It's just me. Please open your door." It took effort to have patience like this. Patience was not her forte. She marveled at Neji's seemingly limitless composure, and wasn't surprised he was at his limit dealing with this. She wasn't good with kids, never wanted any and Hinata was reminding her very strongly _why_.

"Please leave. I don't want to see anyone."

 _That's it._ "Baby, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," she threatened in a no-nonsense tone. "Either you open up that door, or I _will_ kick it down." She thought she heard a muffled squeek. "Neji may tolerate you acting like this, but I won't. You have five seconds to comply."

"One."

Silence.

"Two."

Still no movement could be heard. Temari shook her head. She really was going to kick the door down. She didn't make idle threats.

" _THREE_."

Now she could detect some restless movement.

" **FOUR**."

She heard a gasp and some scrabbling.

"FI-"

"Wait! I'll unlock it!"

The door's bolt slid back hastily, and Hinata flung the door open, almost falling over in her haste.

Temari breezed by her into the room, patting her on the head. "Okay, talk to me." She sat on the girl's bed, crossing her legs at the ankle as she leaned back on her hands and gave her an expectant look.

Hinata was staring at her with a mixture of fear and awe, her mouth hanging open slightly. Her hand was still on the doorknob.

"Come on, I won't bite." Temari called to her, patting the bed next to her. "Unless you take too long," she added.

Hinata was flustered, her face flushed a little, but she made her way over to the bed and sat down. The room looked like it had suffered a small explosion. Clothes and assorted things were scattered everywhere.

"I see you had a tantrum or two," Temari observed. "How old are you now?"

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but Temari held up a hand and shook her head. "It was rhetorical, dear." She sighed. All this for a boy she'd been dating for only a month. "But why don't you tell me what happened? Tell me what exactly reduced you to acting like a vengeful 5 year old."

Hinata hiccuped and looked at the floor. "T-Temari, y-you don't h-have to be so - so mean."

Mean? This girl obviously didn't know the meaning of the word if she thought _this_ was mean. "Come here," she said in a milder voice, reaching out to pet the back of the dark girl's hair.

Hinata let herself be pulled closer, and rested her head on Temari's leg. Her eyes closed as her hair was smoothed with a gentle hand and she calmed down.

"Let's try this again," Temari said, trying to keep her voice soothing. "What was so special about Naruto, that you would react like this? He wasn't your boyfriend for very long, was he?"

"N-No. It wasn't very long... I just... it isn't just about Naruto."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I feel like... I always come in second to Neji. I love him to d-death, and I think he's wonderful... but I c-can't help feeling jealous. No one has ever looked at the two of us and thought more highly of me."

"Is that his fault?"

"No... He isn't doing anything to bring that about."

"Yet you'll hold it against him?"

"Not on p-purpose. But when anyone I try to date ends up f-falling f-for him, it's h-hard to h-handle." She started to cry.

Temari idly wondered how soon the tears would soak through her denim pants, and you know wet jeans in air conditioning do not dry for an age. Horrible. She was horrible at comforting people. Usually she was just called in to knock sense into someone's head. Though she supposed that was necessary here, too. "You know he stopped dating partly for that reason alone?"

Hinata shook her head.

"You have to give him credit. Four years without companionship for a boy his age? I'm amazed he's still sane."

"But why Naruto? I mean, I really... like him a lot, and..."

Spiffy. Now she could feel the dampness reach her skin. "Neji fought that attraction tooth and nail. It just finally got the better of him."

"But, we'd only just kissed for the first time... and almost right after, they... they..."

"Shhh," Temari consoled her, rubbing her back. "Things like this happen all the time. At least in your case, you know it wasn't on purpose... they just have an affinity for each other. It's something you'll have with the person that's right for you."

"H-Have you f-found the right guy yet?"

"No, I haven't found the right person yet. But I'm not gonna cry about it not happening. I just have to be happy with myself, and that other stuff will come in time. You can't expect someone to swoop in, save you and make you happy. It's a selfish way of thinking. If all their energy goes into making _you_ happy, what about them? Who is swooping in to save them?"

"I- n-never thought about it that way..."

"It's only fair that you stand on your own two feet, then look for someone that you can share your life with. Anything else will just place a huge burden on your relationship, and everyone will suffer for it."

"Y-You sound like you know w-what you're talking about..."

Temari felt her gaze unfocus as memories caught up with her. She did know, first hand. She only wished she could've understood then what she knew now. How different things might have been. But that's life. You win some, you lose some. She wouldn't undo any of it. She was stronger now for having gone through what she did, and more sure of herself and who she was. She had changed. No longer was she prone to being weak-willed or indecisive; now she possessed a confidence in herself, an ease existing in her skin that could not be bought with any amount of money.

Temari met Hinata's hopeful, cornflower blue eyes and said, "Yeah, I do. And let me tell you - if things don't work out with someone, just move along. When you find the right person, they'll be hard to get rid of."

* * *

"If she's that broken up about it, she just needs to get back on the ol' horse and try again."

Neji fanned a puff of smoke out of his face with a listless wave of his hand. "I don't see how that's going to happen if she stays holed up in her room for the rest of her life."

"I'll date her," Kankuro offered lazily.

Neji made a face at him. "Your bad habits would decimate her moral fiber. I don't need my cousin to become a nympho-pothead."

Kankuro was a schmoozer, and his laid back personality and good looks got him a ton of romantic attention. He also slept around more than a little bit. Bad habits all around. He was in a different league altogether from Hinata. Like alternate realities.

Kankuro shrugged with a wide, easy smile. "Just offerin'." His spiky brown hair was an unruly mess, but it looked sort of intentional. It fell messily into his eyes which didn't seem to bother him in the least. "She's not completely my type - a bit high strung and nervous, but maybe a toke is just what she needs to straighten her out?"

 _My point exactly,_ Neji thought. A sudden movement from the far end of the room caught his eye. He looked up just in time to see narrowed aqua eyes and a shock of dark crimson hair disappear around the edge of the doorway. _Odd. I guess Gaara is home._

"... so what I'm saying is if we **do** go down to..."

Neji tried to tune back into what Kankuro was telling him about some of his west side buddies. But when his focus shifted back to the brunette, he could swear he felt eyes boring into the side of his head. He tried to ignore it. "So why don't you just wait, and do the thing later?" The feeling intensified. Neji pretended to rub his eyes with his hand, and got a good view of the doorway, where the red terror was lurking. His black rimmed eyes were just short of murderous. Nothing new, but they were more intent than usual. His trick only bought him an additional second or two. Gaara noticed and disappeared from the doorway.

"You alright, man? You seem distracted."

"Yeah... I'm uh... just going to get something to drink. Coke for you?"

"Sure."

"Be right back."

Neji made his way to the kitchen, expecting to find the twins' younger brother blocking the way and glaring confrontationally. But he was nowhere to be found. It was probably for the best. Neji had no idea what the little demon might be obsessing over. And, frankly, he didn't care. For all he knew, the evil little beast was afraid someone would drink the last Mr. Pibb and replace it with Pibb Xtra. Like no one knew his particulars about which version of the damn soda he just HAD to have. Though, Neji admitted the latter had a more caustic, chemical taste.

Neji opened the fridge, grabbing a gingerale and a coke, marveling at the special order 24 pack of regular Mr. Pibb that had been wedged into the bottom so insistently that the shelf above it had been unseated and lay balanced at a crazy angle. Glass condiment jars on that shelf now clung rather precariously to life. The grape jelly would be the first victim after any minor vibration, closely followed by the pickles. The bread was holding them back right now, but for how long?

He closed the door as carefully as possible, hearing only a slight clink of jostled glass.

He headed back to the den, and after turning the corner from the kitchen, found himself face to face with a redheaded obstruction. Said obstruction stared up at him with eyes like twin chips of ice. It was supposed to be intimidating, but today it just hit Neji as a bit unnerving. He was too drained to feel intimidated by an aura of homicide. Plus, Gaara was rather short. It dimmed the effect somewhat.

"Move," Neji said. The bottles in his hands were making his fingers cold and a little numb. He really didn't feel up to playing games.

"No."

Gaara was reminiscent of one of those troll dolls with the bright hair and the jeweled belly button. Not in a direct way, but in how they had the cute but sort of sinister creepy thing going on. Some days, the similarities amused him. Today? Not so much.

"Why not?" Oh, he did not have the patience for this right now. But having Gaara stalking around corners sending evil looks at him all day was not likely going to help his mood.

Gaara shrugged and he glared more emphatically.

" _ **Fine**_." Neji moved into his personal space, towering over him. " _Move,"_ he bit out. _"Or I'll stick this bottle so far up your ass you won't be able to see straight_."

Gaara looked up at him, his face loosing the edge of maliciousness, his mouth going slack. He didn't exactly look intimidated. More worshipful, if Neji had to put a word to it. But the redhead did assent his passing. The slight dusting of color on his pale cheeks did not even bear thinking about.

"Kank," he said as he handed the other boy the coke, feeling a bit weirded out. "What's up with Gaara? He's acting stranger than usual."

Kankuro twisted the cap off his drink and shrugged. "Who knows?" He took a swig. "Maybe he heard Tem blab out about you and your new boy toy? God knows that squeal cut right through _my_ wall. Either that or the little demon seed was eavesdropping."

"Which would matter why? Please don't tell me he-"

"Gar seems ta like you, Neji. Sorry, man."

 _Oh, brilliant._ Just what he needed. "I'm not sleeping on the couch when I stay over anymore."

Neji was crashed on Kankuro's bed when he heard the faint _ding_ from his cell phone. He cracked open an eye as his sleep-deadened arm reached for his it. He had to pat several pockets before locating the right one. Rolling onto his back, he held the phone aloft and pressed several buttons. It was a text from Naruto.

_I wasn't sure when would be a good time 2 call u_

Neji frowned. These last few days hadn't gone as planned. He'd promised to come by and see Naruto, but he'd never gotten the chance. He hadn't even been able to call him, really. Besides the fact that he hadn't wanted Hinata to be able to overhear anything, he didn't actually have Naruto's number. Though he did now.

He texted back: _There wasn't a good time before. Can you talk now?_

While waiting for the response, he saved Naruto's number in his phone.

Naruto's next text came quickly: _Yes_

 _Ok. Give me 5 mins,_ Neji typed out. He hit 'send' and looked to see what the puppet master was up to. Kankuro had his large headphones on, and was sitting at his computer, his head keeping time to whatever he was listening to as played a racing game, chatted, and downed a shot of what looked to be rum. The classic multi-tasker. Unreal. Just watching him could wear you out. Neji flicked him upside the head to get his attention. Kankuro swatted at him without pausing from his other activities. Neji waved his cell phone in front of the other boy's face, garnering a brief glance from the brunette, and gestured outside.

Kankuro lifted one side of the headphones off his ear and grinned at him. "Booty call?" he asked innocently.

"Idiot."

"Takes one to know one," Kankuro laughed and poured himself another shot.

Neji leaned over and looked at the screen. IM windows were flashing with new messages all over the place. "You have A.D.D. or what?" Neji asked, shaking his head. "How do you talk to so many people, have e-sex with half of them, and still manage to kill in your racing game all at the same time?"

"Talent, my man, talent." Kankuro inclined his head. "You know I won't be able to hear you if you take the call in here, right?"

"I know, but you aren't the problem."

"Oh, gotcha. Don't need Red dropping eaves."

"Right."

"Because his jealousy might spiral out of control," Kankuro teased. "And who knows _what_ he'd do?"

Neji gave him a sour look. "Thank you, for that, you ass."

"Anytime, man."

Neji stepped out into the chilly night air and walked down the street aways before calling Naruto. His brows drew up in puzzlement as a disembodied voice picked up.

" _The number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up, and try again. The number you-_ "

"Hello?"

Neji blinked as a new voice appeared on the line. "Naruto?"

"Yup, it's me." His voice held a smile.

"Your phone was saying your number was disconnected or something?"

"No, no, that's just my voice mail greeting," the blonde laughed. "Sorry I didn't warn you. I wasn't sure how to explain that in a text."

"What possessed you to make that your greeting?"

"My friend Kiba. He changed it while I was asleep staying over at his house. I meant to change it, but after hearing Sasuke rant about how annoying it was, I decided to keep it."

 _Sasuke again._ Neji wondered what it was like to have a friend that had been around for most of your life. One that actually stuck by you even if you intentionally did stuff to harass them. Could you have that kind of bond with someone and label it nothing more than friends? Most people would leave you with no effort on your part.

"He's OCD and kind of an ass, so I get him where I can," Naruto explained.

"I see." That sounds a little like how he and Kankuro were. Sometimes they just tried to annoy the piss out of each other. He hadn't known Kank or Temari for as many years, but perhaps if time went on, Neji might discover he had a friend or two that were happy staying constant. What a relief it would be to finally have people around him that weren't just Jonesing for something new, but actually valued the relationships they'd built and the time they'd invested with someone. People that realized that individuals were not replaceable commodities; unless you truly don't care about the person themselves, merely their function and what they can provide you.

"So, where are you?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook free of his thoughts. They clung to him like misty cobwebs. "At a friend's." _Which category do you fall into, Naruto? Are people replaceable to you? Or is every lost or broken bond a source of sadness? Would your eyes become cold, dispassionate blue, or would they fill themselves like oceans?_

"Staying the night?" The blonde's voice was softer, as if sensing the tone of Neji's thoughts.

"Yeah... His sister, also a friend, is at my place right now trying to talk to Hinata..."

Naruto was silent a few moments. "How is she?"

That depth of feeling Neji always sensed brimming beneath the surface of Naruto, strapped down tightly so it couldn't escape, was resonating. The blonde hid it so well, and yet in some ways it infused his being. It flooded and pooled within those sincere eyes, giving them such dimension and depth that they were startling just to behold. And they were so full - as if they would empty in silent torrents were his control ever to crack apart at any moment. The pain behind the smiles. The reality behind the mask. The utter fear he had of hurting others... what torment did he endure that had shaped him this way?

"I don't really know. She refused to come out of her room, or eat." _How harshly is Naruto blaming himself for this? As much as I am? More?_ "I think it's more of a tantrum than anything serious. But still, I didn't feel I could leave her alone. So, Temari went over there, and I'm hanging out here with Kankuro."

"I see," Naruto said softly. Pensive. "You know..." he continued, changing tracks. "It's kind of strange that I feel I know you so well, and yet I don't know anything about you. That's the first time I've heard you talk about any friends of yours."

 _True._ Already, Neji had heard several names of people involved in Naruto's life fall from the blonde's lips, and on several occasions. "They're my best friends."

It came out rather abrupt. Unfettered by details. Neji realized he was still holding out, still cultivating distance by not really sharing anything of himself. It was a subconscious reaction. Unintentional, but deeply seated.

"And they're siblings?" Naruto prodded, undaunted by his succinct answer. If nothing else, he was more determined to pry information out of him because of it.

"Twins, actually." Neji frowned at himself. Why was he finding it so hard to do this simple thing? Was he afraid that by admitting his attachment to the twins, that the friendship they had would dissolve like smoke? He could see that for the unfounded paranoia that it was, but the feeling was hard to shake. Opening up was going to be more difficult than he thought. Did Naruto have what it would take to break into his shell?

"Weird. Do they have any other brothers or sisters?"

Well, Naruto did have dogged determination on his side, Neji would give him that. And a seemingly endless supply of questions. How promising. "Just one..."

"Er - not a friend?"

"No. He's their brother." Oh, how to describe The Red Terror? "And possibly a stalker, if what I gathered tonight was correct, but I'd rather not dwell on that. He's the black sheep of the family, in a deranged psychotic sort of way."

"And he _lives_ with them?"

"Yes, but he usually keeps to himself." Neji started to lose himself in the flow of their words, everything but their communication fading out of his mind. He sunk into it, the soft darkness of their shared thoughts with a feeling of rightness. This is how your brain feels when it relaxes like a muscle...

"I don't know what to say..." Naruto sounded cutely perturbed. He was likely wondering how sane people could harbor a psychopath, and be ok with it. Good question.

"It's a... difficult situation. Their parents are no longer alive so they are the legal guardians, and he's underage so it would be a bit messed up to just kick him out. He generally isn't violent to any of _us_ \- he just glares and mutters a lot."

"Remind me never to come over there," the blonde remarked dubiously.

"Oh, but the twins want to meet you. Especially Temari."

"They do?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I..." Naruto shrugged, even though he knew the gesture wouldn't carry over the phone. "It's nothing." How could he not be surprised? Most people didn't want anything to do with him. Of course, that was usually _after_ they'd met him. His stomach knotted at the thought. Would he inspire hate in Neji's friends? Or was it possible they might tolerate him, or even grow to like him a little?

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked him quietly.

"Noth- " Naruto almost said 'it's nothing' again but stopped himself. Neji was too astute for a brushoff like that to work, and there wasn't really any need for it. "Um, actually I was just thinking about what your friends might be like..."

"If I like you, they'll like you."

"But aren't they Hinata's friends too? I mean..." He'd hurt her and inspired her to try living life as a hermit. Those were hate-inducing practices, were they not? Naruto chewed his lip worriedly. Friends of hers would be obligated to despise him, wouldn't they?

"They like her," Neji said. "But just so you know, they were rooting for you and me almost from the beginning."

"You mentioned me to them? When?" _The beginning?_

"Soon after I first met you."

"What, the first time?"

"Yes."

 _Way back then?_ Naruto was reeling. Another surprise. _But..._ "But why..." That day standing on the Hyuuga's doorstep for the first time was emblazoned in his memory. The tall, forbidding, dark-haired boy that barred his way. The silver blue eyes that had burned through him from that aristocratic face. The embarrassment he'd felt under their steady gaze, and the anger at the boy's playful rudeness. Above all, the gravitational pull that had them in its grip from that first unshakable moment.

"I was being tormented by the desire to kiss you and have you. I barely knew you, and yet you were all I could think of."

Naruto felt his ears turn red. Neji's emotion roughened voice saying those things right into his ear, like they were in the same room together, in the same space... His body flushed as his imagination took that thought further. He remembered the feel of hands on his naked hips, the sweep of silken hair across his chest, of lips tasting his...

A soft noise escaped him, bringing him back to himself. _Bad, Naruto. Mind out of the gutter!_

"I haven't felt like this about anyone before," Neji pressed forward, his voice taking on a quality that Naruto couldn't describe except that it made his insides melt. "I've never wanted to be close to someone as badly as I want to be close to you."

"If you keep talking to me like that," Naruto murmured hazily, Neji's voice still rippling over his skin like unseen fingers. "I'm going to have to come find you and have my way with you."

Neji replied in that smooth, heavy tone that was making his body ache, one sweet pulse at a time, "Are you an exhibitionist then? Because right now I'm outside."

"No, but I may become one... How do I get to you?"

"Don't, Naruto, it's cold out." Neji's smile threaded through his words. Ha. As if cold could ever deter the blonde. "I'll come to you." Already, his feet had been taking him towards Naruto's place, unbidden. Usually he just paced. And, it wasn't far. Somehow, the lot of them: himself, the twins and Naruto, lived in a rather tight circle.

"Chivalrous of you," Naruto said saucily.

"I could go back to being inconsiderate," Neji said with amusement.

"You were never inconsiderate, just... well, on second thought, I shouldn't really go into that, should I?"

They had talked about it before, Neji recalled. It was just amusing that Naruto was concerned about that _now_. Naruto had had no compunctions about calling him out for acting like an asshole upon their meeting, and subsequent occasions. Of course, that was right after their first time together... It seemed the blonde either gained loose lips after such activities, or his memory got shot to hell. It was cute. He really did like when Naruto didn't hold back and just said what was on his mind without fear. It put him in mind of a wild, petulant little animal. Naruto hadn't seemed overly concerned about anything, just free within their open dialogue. It had been so refreshing.

"Afraid you're going to offend me?" Neji asked loftily, barely hiding a teasing tone. Not that he would be. He could openly admit that his behavior had been difficult and out of line. He was just giving the blonde a bit of a hard time.

"Maybe. Who wouldn't be offended if they were told they'd acted like a jerk?"

Neji was close. He could see the blonde now, leaning against the wall outside his apartment. The feeble yellow light in the hallway was shining weakly upon him, washing everything about the scene in monochromatic warmth wrapped in the surrounding coolness of night. The velveteen dark of the sky, sprinkled with glittering stars, was dampened the closer he got to the blanched illumination and the enrapturing soul at its center. Neji crept up on Naruto, who was frowning distractedly with his phone held up to his ear. "Jerk?" Neji crooned. "Is that the best you can do?" The blonde hadn't noticed his voice was not just coming from the phone.

Naruto huffed, opening his mouth for a scathing retort and Neji leaned in covering his eyes with one hand and kissed him. The blonde's hand flew up to push him away instinctively before he recognized the feel of the kiss and realized who it was.

* * *

Naruto's hand fisted in Neji's shirt, a wave of familiarity, desire and completeness washing over him. God, he'd missed him. It was ridiculous. They'd barely just gotten involved and yet the world seemed so much dimmer without the dark-haired boy's presence. So tame without his sharp wit. So cold without the warmth of his slender frame. Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji and held him crushingly close.

"I told you you'd be cold," Neji murmured into his hair, embracing him back.

"Stupid. I'm not that delicate."

Neji snickered. "I know. I missed you, too."

"Though it is pretty damn cold out here. Wanna come inside?"

"Was that double meaning intended?"

Naruto flushed with indignation, pushing him back. "No, I was trying to have clean thoughts for once, unlike you apparently."

"Sorry, must be Kankuro's influence." Neji kissed his nose.

"Do I have to worry about this guy?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Do I have to worry about Sasuke?"

"No," the blonde said without hesitation.

"Doubly so for Kank then."

"Hmm." Naruto pondered. "You ever think about it though?"

"Not once."

"Me either. So, do you want to meet the source of my non-attraction?"

"You mean the fabled Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded.

"Ok."

He followed Naruto into the apartment, removing his shoes at the door just like the blonde. Egad, it WAS orange shag carpeting. Whatever had possessed the person who made that decision?

Naruto spoke, "Neji, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Neji."

Neji looked up to see a black haired, pale, storm cloud of a boy scrutinizing him with dark eyes. He was exceptionally good looking with an almost perceivable layer of frost edging his countenance.

" _Nice carpet_ ," Neji said in greeting, wondering why he wasn't always capable of social platitudes when the situation called for it. Not only that, the carpet remark could be taken as a bit of a jab. For shame, Neji.

The ice thickened. " _Nice hair_ ," the other boy replied with an edge that could be perceived as sarcasm.

Neji raised an eyebrow, contemplating the comment's desired effect. Insult or not an insult? He picked apart every nuance that comprised 'Sasuke' in a long, steely-gazed moment, and decided the boy was just naturally standoffish. "Thanks." He allowed an almost smile to curve his lips.

Sasuke blinked at him, nodded his head, and scuttled back over to the kitchen table where he was building something out of hundreds of tiny plastic pieces. He seemed a little flustered.

Naruto was then tugging on his arm, leading him towards the blonde's room, leaving 'Sasuke' to his repression-induced OCD behavior (because that's obviously what it was). Neji contemplated mentioning how unhealthy such things were, and how they always got worse with time, but he refrained. The raven-haired boy looked too deep in concentration to be bothered and he'd likely only have a surly attitude towards the truth anyway.

Neji stepped into the world of Naruto and almost had to sit down as the sensory overload hit him like a sucker punch. Clothes were everywhere, _things_ were everywhere... bright colors rioted EVERYWHERE. Posters littered the walls. Shoes, books, manga and cds had the run of the floor along with what looked like entire outfits, as if the people wearing them had collapsed on each other then disappeared.

Yes, he definitely needed to sit down. But where?

"Sorry the place is a bit of a mess."

Neji picked his way across the room, past the bed with a blue comforter sporting large yellow stars, over a mess of loose papers and a few notebooks, to stand in front of the white slat-door closet. He slid one of the doors open then looked at Naruto.

"Can you explain this?"

Naruto came over, moving though treacherous paths like an expert and looked into the depths of his closet. Peering around Neji's shoulder, he said, "What is it?"

The closet, housing what was left of the clean portion of Naruto's wardrobe was otherwise quite empty. There were a ton of shelves and cubby holes in which most of the items strewn about Naruto's floor surely once belonged.

"Why don't you put some of this stuff," Neji gestured to the room, "in _there_?"

Naruto blinked innocently at him. "I do... but every time I put stuff in there, I need it again, so I started to wonder what the point of it all was."

"Sanity," Neji said succinctly, staring fixedly at the empty shelves.

Naruto let a grin spread across his face. "So this is what OCD looks like," he teased, reaching up to poke Neji in the cheek. "You are totally battling the urge to make this place clean, right now, aren't you?"

Neji scanned the room. "No, actually I'm fighting the urge to run screaming."

"Come on, it isn't that bad," Naruto cajoled, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and teasing him with light, kisses that flitted over and around his sensuous mouth. "You'll get used to it."

"It is that bad," Neji insisted, though he was getting distracted by those butterfly kisses that kept playing at his lips. "It's all that and worse. No normal person could live in a place like this-"

"They could if they had the right incentive," Naruto said, pressing his body up against Neji and kissing him deeply. His mouth was hot and quick to respond with an intensity that was making his toes curl. He smirked as Neji's hands ran shakily up his back.

Naruto began walking them back to the bed.

"I can't even see the floor," Neji protested, slightly out of breath.

"Don't worry about the floor." Naruto shed his shirt slowly, locking gazes with him as his skin was exposed.

Neji let Naruto pull his shirt off of him as well, watching his lightly muscled body and tawny skin flex from the movement. The top curves of his hipbones were visible just above the line of his pants. Neji's hands traced the flat plane of the blonde's enticing stomach, his pulse quickening at the catch he heard in the other's breath. He tasted the blonde's skin along his shoulder, then his neck, desire beating through his veins. Naruto's fingertips were dancing across his skin, coaxing, pleading, demanding. Oh, why was this craving for him so intense?

They fell upon the bed in a tangle of limbs and fevered kisses, and Neji could almost ignore the random jackets and t-shirts beneath them and the stuffed penguin that was wedged under Naruto's lean arm.

* * *

Sasuke pretended to be absorbed in the mecha model until he heard Naruto's door close. For some reason, Neji struck him in equal parts awe-inspiring and infuriating. Why couldn't he have issued a normal greeting like _'Hello'_? Why did he act like this wretched carpet, the bane of his existence, was hand picked by Sasuke himself? And to mock him with it as the first thing out of his mouth!

Sasuke tried to get the jump on him by scoffing at his appearance, hoping that the other boy might be incurably vain and thus cowed, but to no avail. Neji's strangely pale eyes analyzed him like a scanner, deciphered something imperceptible, then the arrogant bastard had to look all cool while choosing to take Sasuke's mocking comment as a _compliment_. Though Sasuke did think Neji's hair was nice. Secretly. Hell, the whole package was nice. Sasuke looked at Naruto's closed door, wondering what might be going on on the other side.

Sasuke shook his head to dispel the thought. There was absolutely no reason to dwell on that. No reason at all. _So stop it._

He grabbed up the model, gluing and assembling with distraction. _Stupid little finger missile cannons._ Must they be SO small? The tiniest shift caused them to go crooked RIGHT before the glue cemented. He muttered as he worked.

Would Naruto be busily resisting Neji's abundant sex appeal? Or was he busily indulging?

His brain supplied a scandalous scene that was slightly more involved than making out.

 _No, Naruto wouldn't do that..._ not right under his nose...

Not that he _shouldn't_... it was his apartment, too, after all, and being locked away in his room wasn't exactly _'under his nose'_ , if he was being reasonable about it.

_Crrrack!_

Shit. He bent one of the pieces right in two.

Still, if they were... it would be quite a sight. If the way clothes graced Neji's frame were any indication, the long haired boy had a killer body.

Sasuke had never been actively attracted to Naruto, but he had to admit the two of them made a striking couple that many people would lay down good money to see them getting friendly with each other. Naruto, like the embodiment of the sun with his tan skin and golden hair; Neji was like his dark opposite, with moon pale skin and rich dark hair. Yin and Yang in their appearance, yet there was a synergy between them that was uncanny. And they'd only been together what, like 2 days? Not only that, they'd already slept together in such a short time. Gotten naked and...

Sasuke flushed, frowned, and then frowned some more.

_Why am I...?_

"My god," he breathed in horror as the truth dawned on him. "I get it now. These models... my OCD with these freaking models that drive me up the wall... these compulsions... I'm..."

* * *

"Naruto, did you hear something?" Neji sat up, cocking his head to the side with a slight frown on his face.

"You mean just a second ago, that sounded like, _'Noooooo! Why, god, why?'_?"

"Yes, that."

"Nope, didn't hear a thing." Naruto stretched to reach Neji's now distant lips, murmuring against them, "So please don't stop doing what you were just doing."

* * *

Sasuke gripped the tabletop in shock. _I'm... sexually repressed?!_

Somehow, he'd developed hormones without noticing, and they had launched a massive ambush as their opening attack. He reeled from the realization that his entire body had flushed just picturing two guys getting it on. This was bad. The ambush had been so sneaky and so overwhelmingly thorough, that now even his whole sexual identity was at risk. He'd put off physicality and relationships for so long, knowing the headache and heartache that went along with it... and now, suddenly his brain was overrun with those lost years, lost opportunities. His brain was like a car that'd lost a wheel and was careening recklessly towards the brink of the unknown.

SEX. A three letter word that could spell doom or bliss, depending on its arrangement.

And here he was, thinking he'd escaped it all, never realizing that his day would come.

He heard a muffled noise. It was faint. Almost past the range of human hearing, and yet he detected it. Recognized it. A moan, bit back to reduce the volume, but not enough to keep from being audible.

Sasuke jumped up and cursed as his body responded. _Shit!_

What if it's like with baby birds, where they imprint on the first creature they see? What if he imprinted on boy sex and was ruined for being straight forever? What would he do? He'd never identified as anything but straight his entire life!

Sasuke ran into his room, and dove for the computer. Time was of the essence. He could not see or hear anything else from the blonde's room, but his imagination was gaining momentum. He frantically started pulling up pictures, het porn, anything he could that did not involve two hot boys giving into desire.

Girls and guys, girls and guys, girls and guys...

Unfortunately the sites he stumbled across in his sporadic clicking had flash pop-ups, and image-intensive side bars that boasted more than what he was looking for. (The open minded bastards!)

Girls with girls...

Guys with guys...

Vanilla, non-con, bondage, and other words emblazoned the screens and drop down menus, along with things he'd never even heard of.

Only $24.95 for a three month membership.

Goddammit. Did they have to make it such a deal?

He hissed through clenched teeth and typed in his credit card number, cursing the site the entire time.

Who wouldn't want unrestricted access to erotic stories and hundreds of uncensored videos with new additions being made almost every day?

* * *

Neji nudged Naruto's legs wider and lay between them, feeling the heat of the blonde's body wrap around him as he nipped kiss-bruised lips. He swallowed Naruto's moan as he moved within him, shuddering as pleasure wound up his spine and coiled tighter in his belly. Good god, if it was always like this, he was going to become a nymphomaniac. Naruto's face was flushed, his skin glistening. His chest rose and fell quickly as he dragged in breath, his lips parted sexily.

Naruto's hands fisted in the sheets above his head as his hips met Neji's. His entire body was hot like it was going to catch on fire, and the core of his being felt like it was compressed into a demanding pressure just behind his groin, leaving his head to drift unaware of its surroundings. Hot, sweet flashes sizzled through him every time his hips canted up, adding to the need thundering and building inside of him. He could taste Neji's desire on his tongue, feel it so solidly within him, and he was going to explode. He needed to... needed more... harder...

He felt fingertips trail over his hip, spiking the pleasure as he was consumed with the desire to be touched. Teasing fingers. Traitorous, teasing - "Ahhh," he moaned as they slid around his desire, drawing bittersweet electric pangs from deep within him as his orgasm was sucked ever closer. The pressure was almost unbearable, but felt so unbelievably good... his body opened wider to receive the thrusts that were making his insides curl, taking Neji in more intimately than before.

Neji's skin sliding against his inner thighs, his hand working aching flesh, his voice in Naruto's ear. There were too many sensations to focus on... it was spiraling out of control... Naruto's body tightened and stretched as orgasm surged up through him, escalating with every movement within him. He wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, pulling him in as deeply as possible as it crashed over him, his hips moving of their own accord as he shuddered, drawing it out. Neji gasped against his neck as he reached his release, every muscle in him seeming to go rigid as it struck him.

"It's a good thing we don't live together," Naruto panted. "This could become a nasty habit."

"I was thinking that earlier."

"Really? You think nymphomania might be a likely scenario for us?"

Neji nuzzled Naruto's neck. "We may never see the outside of a bed again."

"We would as long as neither of us is prone to anorexia. I don't know about you, but food is a good motivator for me."

"I could always strap you down."

"You into that?"

"Don't know till I try it."

"What makes you think I'm up for that?"

"You promised to wear leather for me, in exchange for my teaching you to not suck at video games, remember?"

"Pft! I do NOT suck at video games," Naruto said indignantly. Neji lifted an eyebrow, a smirk flitting at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto rolled onto Neji and pinned him down with hard fingers. "Take that back. That's a gross exaggeration of the truth, and I agreed to leather _pants_."

"Pants, straps, why split hairs?" Neji smiled up at him enigmatically.

Naruto flushed. "You lech."

Neji hooked a hand around the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him down, protesting, into a kiss. The blonde melted into it reluctantly, a worry line between his brows was the only indication that he was fighting not to react. His lips were soft and pliable.

"You'd love it," Neji breathed into his ear, causing him to shudder. The blonde shook his head in denial even though it was obvious that his body had quickened at the thought. Bodies don't lie, and it's hard to keep secrets when you're naked.

Neji laughed and kissed him again soundly. "Maybe later then." He sat up, taking Naruto with him. "What time is it?"

"Er..." Naruto looked around for the glow of his clock. "Ten till eleven." He looked at Neji. "You have to go?"

"I left without saying anything to anyone..." But a phone call could fix that.

"Do you want to stay?" Naruto's blue eyes were hopeful. "I can lend you stuff."

Hmm, stay with Naruto, or go back to the twins and be tormented by Kankuro's intermittent snoring as well as being kept awake by thoughts of the sick workings of Gaara's twisted little mind. Who's to say what the red terror had in store for him? The real question was, would he be safe from evil plots in Kankuro's room or could the little beast pick locks?

"I'd love to stay." Ah, it was probably rude to Kankuro that he'd bailed, but his friend was pretty understanding. Besides, it was so warm and calming here. He could think of no place he'd rather be. Minus the stuffed penguin that was somehow half lodged under his back. "As long as we can find a new home for this damn penguin."

* * *

TBC


	9. Every Dog Has His Day

**The Hyuuga Swap**

Neji x Naruto

Naruto is in a brand new relationship with Hinata. But when he meets her cousin Neji, he finds himself inexplicably preoccupied with the dark haired boy, despite his prickly personality. AU yaoi

* * *

**Chapter 9: Every Dog Has His Day**

"This is stupid," Sasuke announced with disdain.

"Shut up emo-goth nerd," Kiba muttered distractedly while he peered around the corner of a brick building. "It's for a good cause."

"Just because it's for you, doesn't make it a good cause."

Kiba sighed and slanted a look at the dark haired boy. "Must you be so - _I don't know_. You know what? Never mind. Just stick to the plan and don't be a party wrecker."

"But it's a STUPID plan."

"Shhh! Lower your voice. I see them."

"It's retarded even," Sasuke continued. "Who the hell wants ice cream when it's 50 degrees outside?"

"Sasuke, with all due respect, sometimes I have an overwhelming urge to smack you."

"It's illogical I tell you - why did we let NARUTO make the plan? He's horrible at planning."

"Flawed though it may be, it is working so far, as it got them out here."

Sasuke squinted at the two distant figures which appeared to match their targets. "And why am I involved? Naruto knows we don't get along that great when he isn't around."

Kiba sighed again and ruffled his hand through his longish spiked hair. "It won't work if he's here. He's blacklisted. And, he was probably trusting you to shut your gob and not mess this up for me."

Sasuke elbowed him sharply and glared. "Don't start with me, canine."

Kiba growled at him, but was promptly distracted. "Look, there they go. Now's probably as good a time as any."

Sasuke sighed, feeling like bait. "Alright, alright, here I go. Thank me later."

"Make it work, and I'll kiss your feet, my friend."

Sasuke muttered something ungraceful under his breath and stepped out from the cover of the building. He made a show of strolling nonchalantly over to the shaded bench on the far end of the plaza where a tall, well-built girl with sandy blonde hair stood talking to a reserved looking girl with blue-black hair and pale lilac eyes. They were eating ice cream.

"Hey good lookin'," Sasuke greeted, doing his best to saunter up to the blonde he was told should be Temari. "What's a girl like you doin' eating ice cream on a day like this?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke wanted to punch himself in the face.

Horrible. Epicly horrible and an embarrassingly retarded thing to say. _Dammit, Naruto, I_ _ **knew**_ _that was a stupid line,_ Sasuke seethed. Probably the reason the _dobe_ had said it in the first place - he knew Sasuke's memory was superb, and that if his mind went blank in an awkward social situation such as this, he'd fall back on the first thing that came into his head. He could almost hear the uncontrollable snickering of Naruto in his head.

At least the blonde girl was holding in the laugh that was so evident in her dark aqua eyes.

Sasuke barreled on, making like he was chatting her up.

Oh, but it was a painful role to play. He was never good at stuff like this, and felt like a blithering idiot. For her part, Temari played along with a convincing look of sly interest. All the while, he pretended not to notice Hinata. In turn, he felt pale eyes settle on him with confused recognition.

"Um... Sasuke?" Hinata ventured, as if she were unsure of his name.

"Hinata?" Sasuke pretended to be startled as he looked at the girl sitting on the bench. In fact, he was dismayed that anyone else who knew him would be privy to his shameful attempts to prove he had game. It wasn't his fault though. Didn't most people avoid things they were inept at?

"Y-Yes," she said. "Hi."

"Oh! I apologize," Sasuke said gallantly, "I didn't recognize you for a moment." _Stupid!_ Who else has eyes like that? Sasuke cursed Naruto again for his lack of strategic fortitude. It would be absolutely amazing if he could pull this off with the desired result. Now, he just had to stall another minute or two so Kiba could get his worthless ass over here and pretend that them running into each other was aaaall just a coincidence.

"Oh," she said quietly, poking at her ice cream.

"I -" _Shit._ Sasuke floundered for something to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you right away, Hinata," Sasuke put on his best attempt at sounding suave, "I was embarrassingly focused on your lovely companion."

Temari looked like she was going to die laughing. Silently. Her shoulders shook slightly, and it must've taken exorbitant effort to bottle all of that mirth into the politely flattered expression she wore when Hinata looked up.

Sasuke fought the urge to frown. What the hell was so damn funny? He wasn't doing _that_ badly, was he?

"Could you introduce us?" Sasuke asked Hinata. This had to be the worst rouse ever. No one would believe that this awkward show was a simple 'Hey, your friend looked hot from across the way. Introduce us?' They'd have to be stupid.

"O-Okay..." She stood and looked between them. "S-Sasuke, this is Temari, a family friend since I was little. Temari, t-this is S-Sasuke. He's best f-friends with... with N-N-Naruto."

"Oh, sweetie," Temari said mournfully as Hinata blinked back tears. She reached out a hand to smooth over the younger girl's shoulder in a comforting motion. "Just try not to think about that."

Hinata sniffed, and her hands clenched into loose fists. "W-Why are you here, S-Sasuke?"

"I was -"

"D-Did N-Naruto send you t-to check up on me?"

Sasuke was puzzled. The girl was near crying, but her voice had a bite to it. Aggression. "No. Why would he do that?"

Sasuke realized that was the wrong thing to say as the dark-haired girl's posture became very stiff. He hadn't meant to imply Naruto didn't care - he only meant to alleviate suspicion as to the blonde's involvement.

"And I s-suppose I am to believe you just happened to be p-passing by? And that you are really this bad at flirting?"

_OW. That was a wound to the heart. This girl really didn't hold back -_

"Even N-Naruto was more convincing than you."

Sasuke winced at the double edged words. _Even Naruto was better at faking than you_...

Aside from the pang he felt over Naruto's misconstrued feelings and intentions, Sasuke felt his honor shrivel up and die at his feet. The _dobe_ was smoother than he was? That couldn't be right. How could Naruto be naturally better than him at something? Was this world not just?

"And Temari, why are you acting like you're interested? You don't even like boys, do you."

Sasuke felt like his face slid off.

Temari merely looked startled.

"So why don't you tell me what this is all about?" Hinata's ice cream was gone, and her arms were crossed over her chest. For looking so delicate and harmless, she had a rather nasty pointed look.

Sasuke couldn't even answer. He was too busy being mortified and he could feel the color creeping into his face. His courting of Temari had been for show, as was her favorable response - it'd been part of the plan. But to be called out on it and then find out she might be a lesbian AND a much better actor than he was made all of it somehow worse. Talk about barking up the wrong tree... Sasuke's body sagged in defeat. He was never going to interact with people again. It was too hard to endure situations like these - awkward embarrassment would kill him.

Temari spoke first, "Honey, you're getting paranoid. There's nothing going on. It's just coincidence."

"But-"

Temari adopted a stern look. "Do you think it that impossible that someone might come over to chat me up?" She made no move to confirm or deny Hinata's statement.

"Well, no..." Hinata wibbled, her previous attitude being tapped back like an extra cigarette being returned into its box.

"And is it outrageous that I might be nice to them?"

"But-"

"Yes, I would rather date girls, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a cute boy."

Sasuke squinted at her. _Cute?_

Temari glanced at him drolly. "Yes, hun, you're cute." She turned back to Hinata. "So is Neji. That's why I tease him so much. And so is our little Gaara, though he constantly works to reverse that with his abominable behavior. We are just surrounded with cute boys, and yet, I feel nothing more than platonic lassitude."

"Uh- hey guys. Is this a bad time?" Kiba said faintly as he ghosted up to their little group.

Sasuke fought the urge to wring his neck. _What the hell took you so long?_

The brunette looked worriedly at Sasuke who seemed a little worse for wear, and at Hinata who had gone from demure to bitch in two seconds flat.

"What's he doing here?!" Hinata demanded.

"Ah, and yet another cute boy, to illustrate my point."

"Hi, Kiba," Sasuke greeted him dully. _Welcome to hell._ "The girl you don't know is Temari."

"Hullo," Kiba replied, darting anxious glances at the dark-haired girl.

"This isn't coincidence," Hinata said, knotting the front of her thick shirt in agitated motions. "I refuse to believe that. I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but I'm leaving."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kiba said in bewilderment.

"Yes," Hinata snapped. "You're HIS friend." She spun on her heel and trod angrily from the rest of them.

"She's taking this breakup thing rather hard," Temari explained as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Kiba looked torn between staying put, feeling severely chastised, or going after her.

"Go on, kid," Temari said, "She's all bark."

"Hinata, wait!"

The petite girl did not pause in her stride. If anything, she sped up.

She moved through the crowds and across the cobblestoned plaza, past the large stone fountain at its center.

Kiba growled, and put renewed effort into moving twice as fast as her so he could catch up.

She had actually gotten so far as to enter the quiet park on the south side which was little more than a dirt path overcrowded with trees before he got close. "Hinata!" He caught her arm and spun her around.

"Leave me alone," she said acidly, tears in her eyes. She pulled at her arm.

"Hear me out, here," he said awkwardly as she fought his hold so emphatically.

"No. I don't want to. I'm going home, and I don't want to see any of you ever again." She wrenched her arm from his grip. "I will not be made a fool of."

She stormed off -

-for three whole steps before Kiba called out, "I'm sorry."

She stopped, her back to him. "Whatever for?" Her tone was cautious and surprised.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through." Kiba wracked his brain for the right words to say to keep her from running off again. "I can't say from experience, but I'm sure it must be hard." He was doing well so far. Impressive, coming from him. Man, this would've worked so much better if he and Sasuke could have reversed roles. Only, then Sasuke might be with Hinata and then he would have to kill the pompous ass, and Hinata might hate him. And, in that case he might as well just screw things up this way. At least he had a fighting chance. He paused, gathering a breath. "And I meant what I said before... that if you ever got rid of that blonde idiot I call a friend..."

She faced him, uncertainty etched across her pale face. "I-I don't know if I can-"

Kiba dropped to one knee and ducked his head. "Please give me a chance." _Before you tell me no._

Kiba's dark, slanted eyes met hers. "Please?"

Her lips compressed into a thin line. Her eyes were wide and childlike.

Oh, he was losing her. She was going to leave him in the dust any second... "I'll tell you now, it's more than a little hard to throw myself at your feet like this... I can't say it's my favorite thing I've ever done, but no pain, no gain, right?" He laughed, though it was more at himself than out of any good humor. "Oh man, I never thought I'd be the one expressing feelings and all. Not very manly of me is it?" _Right, maybe if I keep talking, I can babble her into a confused state, and while she's trying to figure out what's wrong with me, I'll sweep her off her feet. God, I plan just about as well as Naruto._

He looked up into her face. "Hinata, I like you. A lot. I even considered offing Naruto, just so you might be free to look my way. I dismissed it for legal reasons, of course, and because I don't like how it smacks of 'ultimate betrayal' but the sentiment is still there."

"I... don't know what to say."

Part one: achieve confused state.. check. On to part two... "Say that you'll entertain the thought of dating me for at least a little while? Half a minute perhaps?"

She laughed a little, a smile edging its way onto her face.

 _I can make her laugh!_ "Do you want me to beg?" he offered in a congenial rush. "I could do that for you, if it gives me a leg up." He made like he was bowing at her feet. He started to chant her name in a ridiculously solemn and preposterous voice, as if he was praying at the altar of some ancient god (who would smite him for goofyness), before she interrupted him by a hand on his shoulder and her incredulous laughter.

"Kiba-" she fretted, her cheeks took on color, "you're embarrassing me."

 _Oh, she actually said my name! Good sign._ He locked eyes with her. "Agree to coffee, and I promise to behave myself." He gave her his most charming smile, as he knelt in the dirt looking up at her, and tried not to think of what a blow it would be if she still brushed him off. He couldn't let that tarnish the expression from his heart. Doing things halfway doesn't win you the war. Or... something like that.

"If... If I say yes..."

Kiba nodded, encouraging her to continue.

She looked off to the side, and continued nervously, "C-Could you... tell me why you even like m-me? I d-don't understand..."

Kiba got to his feet, puzzling over her response, shaking some of the dirt from the knees of his pants. Wow. That looked kind of bad. Good thing it was a girl he'd been chasing after or people might talk. "I can't say what it is really... I just... I've been thinking about you since Naruto introduced you and we got to hang out and talk a little at the fun park..." He scruffed his hair and looked at her almost apologetically. "I was really jealous of him for being able to get to know you, whereas I had no chance after that one day."

She flushed more and said quietly, "N-Naruto didn't r-really know me that well."

Kiba leaned forward, hands now shoved in his pockets, his held tilted to the side quizzically as he peered into her face from a mere foot away. "Are you that hard to get to know?"

Hinata jumped at his nearness and turned bright red. "D-D-Don't d-do that, Kiba!" she stammered breathlessly, a hand now fisted over her heart.

Kiba blinked at her. "Oh, you mean..." he gestured at their proximity to which she nodded rapidly. "Personal space... mmm. Well, it isn't something I usually worry about, but if it bothers you, I'll pay more attention to it." He took one exaggerated step backwards. "How's that?"

"I-I didn't mean it bothered me... I was s-startled..."

"Hinata, relax," Kiba said with a smile. "It's my fault... even though you make me nervous as hell, I feel as comfortable around you as I do my friends... And we are always in close quarters, so I didn't really even think about it."

"I-I make you nervous? You don't sound nervous..."

"I may look like this," he gestured to himself, "but I'm an emotional wreck on the inside."

He inclined his head and started walking back to the plaza and she fell into step with him.

"I wish I c-could be as calm as you," she ventured.

"It's just practice. I notice you stutter when you're nervous, which is a dead giveaway, but you can learn not to do it if you want." He slanted a look at her and saw she was pushing her fingers together. "And what you are doing with your hands, that is just a habit too."

She looked up with a cross between guilt and panic on her face.

Kiba waved his hands placatingly. "I'm not saying you need to change anything. I told you I like you just the way you are. I'm only saying it's possible."

She pushed her hands into her pockets. "I-I'm sorry. It is a s-sensitive s-subject for me. N-No one has ever come out and s-said how I stutter so badly. T-They knew and I knew, but w-we all just p-pretend that isn't the c-case."

Kiba cautiously reached out to lay a consoling hand on her back as they walked. She didn't reject it. "Habits are not so difficult to break. But you'll have to decide if those habits are ones you _want_ to break. If they aren't hurting you - there may be no need to change."

"No. I think - I think I may need to."

"While you contemplate this life altering decision, could I tempt you with a latte and baked good of your choice at the shop over there?"

She swatted him lightly. "I hope you aren't teasing me?"

"Not at all." He grinned "They make delicious coffee."

She shyly nodded her assent and let him lead her to the quaint little shop, saying nothing of the warm hand that had never left her back.

* * *

"Oi! That's twice in a row, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Neji replied calmly. He eyed the blonde who had leapt to his feet and was currently sinking into the couch cushions up past his ankles.

"It's rigged! There's no way! Just no way!"

"No, you just suck."

Naruto howled and looked like he was going to snap his game controller apart in a fit of rage, which really wasn't as all-encompassing as one would expect from his volume. "You had to have cheated. Admit it, you cheated!"

"I do NOT cheat," Neji said indignantly. "Some of us don't have to resort to such measures just to win at-"

"Lies!" Naruto crowed, still very much into the verbal scuffle. He actually did realize he was being ridiculous, but carrying on like this gave him a perverse sense of joy. Previously, Sasuke was the only person he could let loose with and not be held accountable past the moment. Neji was almost more fun just because he tried so hard _not_ to react, to stay level-headed.

Naruto jumped in surprise as Neji rose up unexpectedly, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, pulling him down onto his knees and into a thorough kiss.

A shudder went through Naruto as the adrenaline reacted against the shot of pleasure trickling down his spine. His brain winked off for a few blissful moments of pure sensation. Amazing how readily his brain shirked its duties of processing. He had to whip its ass back into shape, or Neji was going to win these arguments _every_ time.

"THAT'S definitely cheating," Naruto panted as he broke their kiss.

"Says who?" Neji murmured against the line of Naruto's jaw.

The whispered brush of lips was sensual. Soft, warm, lingering now upon his neck, upon skin exposed by the shortness of his blonde hair. Fingers brushed the fine hair at the nape of his neck, stroking it like one would a cat, languidly circling through the strands. Naruto felt his eyes close, his body leaning into Neji as he tried to track the movements.

It was soothing, but at the same time, Naruto could feel a subtle warmth lacing through him, cooking him slowly. Making him more and more aware of the taste of the air between them. Calm but electric. It was a lull created by the fuzziness of mind that can come about when you are sleepy, or are extremely turned on. A blanketing fog, but a welcome one. Where the boundaries between "I" and "you" are no longer distinct.

Silken hair brushed his cheek, and Naruto found he was seeking the perfect column of Neji's throat. His mind was one step behind his body - but was in agreement that Neji smelled incredibly good, and he had to get closer. So he could breathe him in... and feel the luxurious fall of deep mahogany hair against his face - enfolding him.

Naruto nuzzled Neji's skin. He pressed his teeth to flesh, and it was good. He heard as well as felt a stilted intake of breath and Neji's heart beating fast against his chest, a precious staccato. He sank his teeth down a little harder, and with that pressure, a stuttered beat and tensed body beneath him. Slender fingers tightened and flexed against his neck as he explored - the barest protest... or was it an entreaty?

* * *

Neji cast about to get his bearings and acknowledged the uselessness of that, even as he noted his own failure.

Things were devolving fast...

His own perceptions of his surroundings were being mired in the the sticky warm haze that Naruto was pulling around him, and the fire that was snapping up inside of him. Naruto's body was no longer sagging into his, but arced over him, pressing him down, his mouth hot and insistent...

Time was stretching out like elastic, spread so thin that at any time it would surely snap...

He held back a noise as Naruto's hands found purchase on his body, feeling the smile that spread across Naruto's lips as he did.

The blonde grew more bold in his ministrations, tweaking, pulling, wresting each minute acquiescent and unintentional sound from him with greater and greater success. Neji thought his own lack of control over his responses was appalling. Naruto was nothing but encouraged, and the way he was exuding confidence and hunger made it hard to do anything more than react - to let this pull him along.

 _I'm so glad Hinata isn't here_ , he thought with relief. This would be so off limits... And the constant fear of unexpected interruptions or being heard like this was unbearable. Hopefully Naruto's plan would bear at least some small measure of success, and they wouldn't have to tiptoe around as much when they were here. Hinata could go out with this Kiba guy and leave them the run of the place, so he wouldn't have to brave the horrors of Naruto's room as often just so they could be together.

"Hey," Naruto said in a sex-roughened voice. "You just full-body shuddered... you weren't thinking about my room by any chance?"

"Yes," Neji responded, his voice attempting to sputter out on him. It sounded deep and throaty to his ears. It did not sound needy. "And I want to not think about it again as quickly as possible."

Naruto traced his tongue along the curve of Neji's ear. "Help me clean it up later... and I'll do whatever you want right now."

Neji's body quickened headily, proving itself to be working independently from his surprisingly coherent brain. _Ughhh._ He managed not to agree, though he wanted to say yes to anything Naruto said in a voice like that. _Cleaning that up would take the better part of a day!_ It would also be monstrously tiring, woefully tedious, the antithesis of fun... and yet... some part of him demanded it be done. That tiny voice in the back of his head, that he should ignore to the fullest extent, was trying to tell him he needed to do it. That he could not rest at night knowing that he might at any time have to revisit that horror.

"You're evil," Neji groaned covering his face with a hand. He knew he was slightly OCD, but he never realized how all-encompassing, unavoidable, and embarrassingly _consuming_ it was until he was met with Naruto's room.

"Not 'evil', _resourceful_ ," he replied as his hand ghosted between them.

Naruto was just now discovering how he might bend this to his advantage.

Neji was not fooled. If he gave in, that room would resume its natural state in less than a week. Tops. His hand twitched. Yet, there was a _slight_ possibility Naruto might keep it neat afterwards... a small ray of hope... that was surely about as substantial as the end of a rainbow. No, best to leave it be. His sanity could not withstand seeing that room overthrow order once he'd worked on it. "Nothing is worth that," he said definitively. Damn it was hard to stay focused when- _ahh..._ Naruto was touching him like this -

Naruto leered at him. "That is such a lie. Look, you can't even keep your impassive face while you say that."

Neji felt his face heat. It was a feat - not many people could successfully make him flustered. The blonde was getting more crafty with each passing day.

Naruto's hand was a gentle but firm kneeding pressure, working at him until he could think of nothing but fingers and sensation. The sharp ache in his groin and the need to feel flesh on flesh was overwhelming. Neji shuddered as Naruto lavished his skin with the bold caress of his tongue, making him trace it with his eyes even behind closed lids. _See? The fact that he went right for that sensitive spot under my ear just then?_

He was pinned beneath Naruto, at the mercy of the hips that straddled his, the hands that found and encircled his wrists, and the knowing smile that was finding it's way onto Naruto's faux-innocent face; he suddenly felt the world sway out of his control. He was completely at the mercy of his NEED which was overruling all else.

It was heady and liberating...

It was new. Uncharted.

In a way, terrifying.

His heart was beating so loud in his chest that it felt like the voice of his entire body.

He tested the blonde's hold on him, sucking in an expectant breath.

Relentless.

"Neji," Naruto murmured huskily, "I think I like you like this." Lips teased his. Breaths, soft puffs of air tickled the sensitive skin of his mouth as a tentative tongue flicked gently over his full bottom lip, questing, then thrusting solidly inside - splitting his mouth with a soft moan. Veins of fire were threading through him, heating his blood and pooling in his stomach.

Neji's head was spinning. Naruto was becoming more aggressive, more demanding, filling out a potential neither of them had suspected he had.

Naruto was the only one, if they went all the way like this... The only one Neji had ever let come this far, this close to completely cracking him open and wresting every shred of control, composure and decency from him. The only one he'd have let have power over him...

Just thinking about it sent a flush of heat through his body so hot it made him dizzy. He never thought he'd be able to allow it. To willingly let anyone have dominance over him in any way... but just now the idea was stirring his blood unbearably. His body was hardened, meeting Naruto's in the sensual sway of hips - unwanted clothing getting in the way but making their desire all the more potent for its obstacle.

"I'm going to take you right here," Naruto said in his ear in a brash whisper - his voice throbbing with surety and sex.

"On the couch?" Neji tried to sit up, still trying to make his brain register this Naruto as the same one he was dating. You think you know a person...

"Yes." Naruto's eyes were luminous orbs of midnight, shining with the dark glow of lust, like starlight on a moonless night... Perhaps it was an overly florid way of describing them, but it was hard not to wax poetic when eyes like that were swallowing him whole. "Right here," Naruto affirmed, undoing the clasp on Neji's pants with the flick of a hand.

He exposed Neji's tight stomach and the graceful curve of his hip bones. He greeted them with reverent lips, his mouth sweeping a hot trail over trembling skin as he moved between them. Neji felt that smile grace the blonde's face again as his boxers slid down inch by scintillating inch, driving him mad with the slow downward trend and the touch of cloth skating across his aching flesh.

Breath teased his skin, hot on hot.

Then lips kissed him there, open-mouthed and sensual, tasting him with a sly tongue, blinding him with a flash of white light across the backs of his eyes as that beautiful mouth suddenly enveloped him. He couldn't bear to look, even if he could see. He was so sure the image would undo him. He would be lost to steadfast blue eyes darkened with desire... to the picture of himself disappearing into his partner's slick, perfect little mouth.

He closed his sightless eyes, and tried to take stock of the fire burning him up from the inside, the cool air hitting his dampened, flushed face and the fine tremors that were overtaking his limbs as Naruto was arousing him past all reason. All that existed in the grey field of his mind was the desire that was being pulled so insistently through hardened flesh that it began to feel like pain.

A gasp that he wasn't sure was his own sounded in his ears as Naruto's lips slid from him. A sound like despair - even as the blonde's voice fell upon him like a mist, and kisses layered upon his face and mouth like the soft patters of rain. As if they could somehow drown the flames consuming his being. As if they would proof him against the sparks that flew as Naruto's body covered his, hard and trembling with desire.

Neji's body was a shaking mess by the time Naruto slid inside of him, slicked and heavy, stretching him so fully he thought he'd break. Every touch felt electric, and his skin and muscles jerked in response to fingers, mouth, and fever-hot skin. He felt pinioned, like a butterfly in a collector's case, held still but still moving. Only he wasn't trying to get away.

His hips rose to meet the gripping torment - meeting the punishing pace, craving the hard pleasure of it. _Break me._

Naruto was rippling through him, his body, his senses... filling him up, and yet giving him more. More. It was painful, beautiful.

Neji captured his lips, this gorgeous blonde boy who had somehow become his, and kissed him with every ounce of passion and wonder that had ever been bestowed upon him. It seared his soul - the emotions that flowed so fiercely through him and brought him to completion as Naruto kissed him back just as desperately.

Neji gasped into his mouth, feeling a riot of sensation seize his body, as release blazed through him at last, wringing him dry.

Naruto's grip on him tightened and the blonde cried out as he came, shuddering violently from the force of it as it ravaged him.

He collapsed, panting heavily, an arm sprawled across Neji's chest, his fingertips tangled in his dark hair.

Their harsh breaths filled the silence accompanied by the gradual slowing of their frantic heartbeats.

"That was unexpected," Naruto managed to get out a few moments later.

"You're telling me," Neji murmured languorously, still dazed.

Naruto dragged his limbs into a more satisfactory position and settled against Neji's side. "You liked it," he said with assurance, a teasing tone to his voice.

Neji regarded the blonde tucked under his arm, now completely restored to his usual self, and raised an eyebrow. His face was full of innocent satisfaction. A sleepy smile and tousled hair made him look like 20 going on 10. "How do you go from dominating to fluff in the span of three minutes?"

Naruto shrugged and yawned cutely. "Latent talent?"

"I despair of you."

"I love you too," Naruto said as he snuggled closer.

* * *

"So you see, it really has become something of a problem," Sasuke slurred over his 4th margarita. He still wasn't sure what made him decide to spill his guts to this girl he just met, especially since sexual repression and preferences seemed something one would normally keep to one's self... but she was really easy to talk to and exceedingly insightful.

Temari nodded sagely. "Especially if it has you drinking Tequila. Nasty hangovers with that."

"What?" Sasuke blurted out. "I thought it was a safe drink!" And now he'd tipped his hand. An hour and a half ago, his lips had been virgin to the taste of alcohol.

Temari shook her head and took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea. _Might as well get a drink that's a pain to make at home if you're going to pay top dollar,_ she thought.  
"Who told you that?"

"Er... " Sasuke was reluctant to say anything to further make himself seem like an uneducated moron. Was this how Naruto felt around him? Man, stupid people sure have it rough.

"Thing that gets me about Tequila," she went on, "is all the critters that get mixed into it."

"Huh?"

"From the agave. You, know, like the worm you sometimes see at the bottom?"

"Not sure I'm following you..."

"Tequila is made from the agave plant - it's vaguely cactus-like," she added at his confounded look. "It's riddled with worms like the one they put in some of the bottles. So, distilled or not, Tequila is just glorified worm juice to me." She took a hearty swig of her drink.

Sasuke slowly turned a violent shade of green as her words began to paint a vibrant picture. It was almost as colorful as the bushes he threw up on after stumbling outside the bar.

Five minutes later, Sasuke slunk back into the bar and crawled back onto his barstool. "Please don't talk to me ever again."

"Ever?" she said with a teasing air. "But I was going to give you some really great advice about the other stuff..."

He looked at her balefully.

"Okay, okay," she waved her hand dismissively. "Obviously your constitution is too delicate for the truth."

"That, just now, was **totally** different." _How do you expect someone NOT to feel sick after saying they'd been drinking worm juice?_

"If you say so." Siiiiiiip.

"You are an infuriating girl."

"Thank you. All of my favorite people say so."

"If you weren't rabidly gay, I'd say that was your twisted attempt at flirting."

"But I am, and I'm not. You're just fun to harass."

"Stop dispelling my insults."

"What insults?" she said innocently.

She was crap for acting, or maybe she just wasn't trying.

Sasuke heaved a huge sigh and frowned mightily.

She smiled at him and patted his cheek disparagingly. "Aw, you're so cute, Sasuke."

He swatted at her hand half-heartedly. She evaded him as she consulted her watch.

"C'mon, stormcloud, time to go." She slid off her stool easily, and waited for him to fumble along. "I'll see if I can't come up with a nice boy for you to date."

"What?!" he cried out indignantly. "What the hell makes you think I -"

She slung an arm around his neck, partially just to cut the flow of air that was fueling his forthcoming rant.

"See, I told you you couldn't handle the truth," she remarked as they stepped outside and the door swung closed behind them.

* * *

**END**

Check out the other Naruto-verse fics if you have time :D and drop a review if you are so inclined!

Peace!


End file.
